Lion's Heir
by TulcaRau
Summary: Fifth year might prove to be a little more complicated than anyone expected. Even Dumbledore - which is unprecedented. With the arrival of the Lion's Heir, who also happens to be the heir of Hogwarts, one thing is certain; Dolores Umbridge is going down. So is Voldemort, for that matter. The Lion's Heir doesn't like bullies.
1. An Unusual Opening Feast

**A/N: This story takes place during the Golden Age of Narnia, and during Harry's fifth year. I am aware that I take a great deal of license with Narnian timelines, etc, so please don't anyone take me to task for that - it was very deliberately done.**

Every student in the Great Hall stared incredulously at their new DADA professor when she stood up and interrupted Dumbledore's usual opening speech.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright, happy faces smiling up at me!"

No one was smiling.

"I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends." The woman who looked strangely like a toad painted pink continued in a fake cheerful voice.

"That's likely." Fred and George Weasley muttered together. A few giggles sounded through the hall - it was quiet enough that everyone could hear them.

The pink toad glanced at them with slightly raised eyebrows - combined with her huge, sickly-sweet smile, the effect was ghastly - and continued as though the twins had never spoken. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each Headmaster has brought something new to this historic school -" She paused to nod condescendingly at Dumbledore, "- progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and prohibit practices that ought to be prohibited." She gave a slight giggle, and was about to say more - but found herself interrupted.

The reason for the interruption was greeted with a lot more interest than the little toad woman had managed to garner. A ringing sound like a trumpet came from the great doors at the end of the hall, and all eyes turned there. Only, the great doors were no longer there - instead huge doors three times as big as the normal ones were there, and they were made of gold. Whispers spread instantly when the source of the sound turned out to be a centaur holding an odd-looking horn. A second centaur stood beside him, holding some sort of banner that had what looked like a family crest on it. The centaurs were bigger than the ones in the Dark Forest, and they wore armor made of leather and steel. Great swords hung in sheaths attached to their armor.

The whispers circulating through the hall grew louder when the two centaurs stood aside to permit those behind them to pass. Two creatures that looked half man and half goat moved over the threshold, carrying a weapon that seemed a cross between a spear and a scythe. They, too, were wearing armor. Beside them were two great tigers, who paced along slowly and regally, as though their mere presence was an honor Hogwarts was unworthy of. Behind this strange guard came two men, one blonde and one with dark brown hair. They were wearing tunics that ended just at the top of their thighs, breeches that were neither too tight nor too loose, and boots that stopped just shy of their knees. Each wore what looked like a crown. The blonde's tunic was red with a golden lion that matched the lion on the standard the centaur held, and his breeches and crown were gold. The other man's outfit was the same as the blonde's, except that the tunic was green and the lion, breeches, and crown were silver. Each bore a sword in its sheath. The blonde had a shield strapped to his back, and the other had two daggers on his belt. They walked as though they owned the whole world, yet didn't seem proud of the fact. They strode purposefully toward Dumbledore with their heads high and their faces stern. Beside each man was a large cat of some sort - the blonde man, who appeared to be slightly older than the other had a white tiger at his side, and the other man had a leopard.

Behind the two men were three women - the oldest had raven black hair, the second light brown hair, and the third, who looked about seventeen years old, had red-gold hair. The older two women were wearing floor length dresses - gowns might have been the better word. Like the men, the two women's clothes were the same, but different colors. The older (raven haired) woman's dress had a dark blue bodice and skirt, with lace that could have been bronze or gold trimming the hem and bodice. It had long sleeves that clung to the arm till the elbow, and then fell away from the arm and trailed loosely to the floor. Till the elbow the sleeves were blue, but the rest was the same color as the lace. This woman's crown was golden, but more feminine than the blonde man's crown was. The second woman's dress was predominantly a cheerful yellow, but the trimming lace and the trailing sleeves were a dark grey that could be black. Her crown was silver, like the younger man's, but - again - much more feminine. The woman in blue carried a bow and quiver of arrows on her back, and a horn intricately carved of what looked like ivory hung at her hip. A jaguar walked beside her. The woman in yellow had a dagger and a small bottle of a red liquid hung at her hip, and a lioness stalked at her side.

The third woman - the youngest, with red-gold hair - wasn't wearing a skirt at all. She was dressed much like the two men. Her tunic was a little longer then theirs, extending about a quarter of the way down her thigh, and her breeches were ever so slightly tighter. Her boots also were not quite as high, being a couple inches shorter than the men's boots. Her tunic was green, but the lion and pants were both gold. She wore a golden circlet, not quite a crown, but it held four jewels. One was black, the others were a deep green, red, and blue, respectively. Non of the others had jewels in their crowns. She wore a sword on her right hip, signifying that she was left-handed, and had a dagger in each boot as well as one on her sword-belt. She also carried a bow and quiver on her back. Beside her strode a black panther.

Behind these five humans came two more of the man-goat creatures, armed as the first had been, two women who seemed to be made out of flower petals and leaves, and two great grey wolves that each seemed to guard one of the flower women. The two centaurs fell into step behind the procession, and two more appeared to take their places at the doors.

This odd group made its way up the hall toward Dumbledore, leaving students gaping in its wake. The non-humans looked around suspiciously, clearly on guard, while the humans kept their heads high and looked straight ahead of them.

As the two men passed the Weasley twins, George opened his hand and let a paper bird float toward them. It perched itself on the younger man's crown, and let out a high trilling sound. The man reached up and removed it, then glanced over at the twins. He winked at them, and tossed the bird in their direction.

Fred and George beamed. "I like him." The whispered in tandem, causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

The man - who was facing forward again - obviously heard, because he smirked ever so slightly.

The strange procession reached the raised dais that held the teacher's table, and stopped. The man-goat creatures stepped aside, and the two men moved onto the dais and stood directly in front of Dumbledore. The younger man halted a half-step behind the blonde, making it clear who was in charge.

"Headmaster Dumbledore." The blonde greeted quietly, yet his voice seemed to carry through the silent room as if he had shouted.

Dumbledore bent in as low a bow as his age could manage. The man dipped his head slightly, accepting the gesture, then motioned for the old wizard to stand.

"You will pardon us, Headmaster, for not sending our daughter aboard your train. Inside the walls of your school she is safe enough, but we would not have her unguarded for so long."

"Why is he talking like that?" Ron whispered, confused.

"Look at his crown. He is clearly a king." Hermione returned softly, as though that explained it.

"So?"

"That's how kings talk when they are being official. When they are official, they represent not just themselves, but their whole country. They speak in plural to emphasize that." Hermione explained a little more carefully. "Now hush."

"Certainly, your majesty has every right to be concerned about the princess's safety." Dumbledore answered respectfully, though they could see that he thought the train would have been quite safe enough. He was about to continue, but the blonde began to speak again.

"We trust that reasonable precautions for her safety have been taken, however, we have taken the liberty of a few safety measures as well. She is the jewel of our country and the light of our eyes - and her safety is no small matter. We were told that she was permitted one animal friend. Among the options listed were cats. With this in mind, her guardian was chosen very carefully. Her bodyguard Chanda-" the panther lifted its head and stared at Dumbledore for a moment before looking around the hall again "-will remain with her throughout the year. No one is to attempt to separate them. We trust that you will instruct your teachers to leave the panther alone." He paused, waiting for a response.

"I must confess myself concerned, your majesty - to have a wild animal, no matter how well trained she may be, in a school full of young children without any means to protect themselves-"

All the cats growled menacingly, and the blonde's eyes narrowed. "Chanda is neither a wild animal, nor a trained pet, Headmaster, and you would do well to remember both." He waved a hand dismissively. "She is a danger to none - unless they wish to harm her mistress. Such persons would quickly find that she lives up to her name, for in protection of my daughter she is, indeed, fierce. Say no more of this."

Dumbledore was obediently silent. The blonde man turned a calculating eye on the teachers at the staff table, but his assessment was interrupted by Dolores Umbridge, who was still standing and now moved in front of the Headmaster.

"How dare you-!" She fumed. "This is a school for children, not beasts! The panther's presence here is absolutely out of the question. This child ought to have ridden the train like everyone else, not been given special treatment as though she owns the world! As for your blatant disrespect for the Headmaster - well! The ministry will NOT tolerate this sort of nonsense! Away with you - and take your zoo with you!"

The stance of all the creatures in the room immediately tensed. Hands were laid on weapons, and the cats all crouched low as if to spring, tails lashing wildly. The eyes of the men flashed, and the two older women glared. The younger woman sighed softly, and shook her head.

A gesture from the blonde forced the others to relax. He turned to the younger man and said quietly, "Brother, would you be kind enough to handle this...situation? Myself, I have no taste for treating with this...esteemed lady." The last two words were said with such thinly concealed spite that it was clear exactly what the man thought of Professor Umbridge.

Only Hermione noticed that the blonde king was no longer speaking in plural for his country, but spoke solely for himself.

"Certainly, brother." The younger man responded, and turned to the toad of a woman. The blonde stepped back a few paces, clearly indicating whose turn it was to speak.

"My good lady..." The younger man began, his voice full of condescension. "You seem to be suffering under several most unfortunate delusions. Allow me to enlighten you as to this situation." He proceeded to tell her, couched in diplomatic speech that would have made the worst kiss-up at the ministry reel with confusion, that she was an idiot, had no right to command his brother to do anything, had absolutely no authority in the school for that matter, was unfit to teach, would be completely ignored by himself and his brother, and would most certainly be watched very closely for the slightest sign of hostility or even disrespect toward his niece - either of which would see her promptly lose her position in both Hogwarts and the ministry of magic. Then, in speech not quite so indecipherable, he told her that his niece did, in fact, own a large portion of the world, and that Umbridge had best show some respect for his brother, his niece, and the people of their retinue, or she might not like the consequences.

With Madam Dolores Umbridge trying in vain to decipher all that he had just said, the younger king turned to the older. "I believe I am finished, brother."

"My thanks, brother." The blonde replied. "You know how repulsive I find such diplomacy to be in my own mouth."

"Indeed." The younger returned, stepping back and allowing the older to resume his position of absolute authority.

"We trust that you will see to it that our daughter is treated with the utmost respect." He addressed Dumbledore again, then paused as if waiting for argument, and continued when none came. "Caoimhe and Delyth will remain, by their own request, with the mistress they have served since her earliest days. They will see to any needs that she has, and are not to be troubled by any of your students or staff. They are here to serve their mistress, and none else."

Dumbledore nodded. "This is highly irregular, your majesty-" seeing the young man about to speak once more, he hurried to continue "-but I had anticipated such and have prepared an apartment adjoining that assigned to the princess."

All the student in the hall wondered who Caoimhe and Delyth were, and concluded that they must be the two older human women - although no one would have guessed that they were servants from the way they were dressed.

The blonde nodded. "Very good. It pleases us that you took the time to see to their comfort."

Dumbledore bowed awkwardly again, and said, "If the princess would be willing to step onto the dais for a moment? She must be assigned to one of the houses before much else can be done."

The king did not answer, but turned and held out his hand saying simply, "Daughter."

The youngest woman stepped forward confidently, head high. The panther was right beside her with every step. The girl took her father's hand and stopped in front of Dumbledore, who had produced the sorting hat once more.

"If you would allow me to place this on your head, my dear princess...?" He trailed off, making it sound like a question.

The blonde frowned. "We trust that you will learn to address our daughter properly, as befits her station and yours."

Dumbledore looked uncertain, and stammered slightly. "O-of course, your majesty. Forgive me, your highness." This last was directed at the princess.

"All is forgiven, Headmaster." The girl said quietly, and every student in the hall was relieved to hear that she did not sound nearly as stern as her father or uncle.

Dumbledore tentatively placed the sorting hat on her head. There was silence for a brief moment, and then the hat cried, "Great Godric! Sweet Salazar! Happy Helga! Radiant Rowena! Your majesty - Hogwarts welcomes you!"

The girl raised an eyebrow and said quietly, "Thank you, sir hat."

"You return has been long awaited, your majesty. Now that you have returned, the strife may at last cease!"

"I appreciate your joy and gracious welcome. However, I must say that I have never before set foot within these great walls. How then have I returned to where I have never been?"

The hat seemed to bow - a rather odd spectacle, considering that it was perched on top of her head. "In you, your majesty, live the last of the four lines. You yourself have never before graced us with your presence, but the founders live within you. They return to us through you, sweet princess."

The girl thought a moment, and then smiled slightly. "I take it that placing me into one of the four houses will then be quite difficult?"

"Impossible, your majesty. You belong in all equally. Ravendor and Slytherpuff! Slytherdor and Huffleclaw! Gryffinpuff and Syltherclaw! You belong in them all!"

"Then what is to be done, sir hat?" The girl was clearly amused by the hat's antics.

"Why, your majesty, you shall move freely among them all! Choose each day a house to represent, and each day that shall be your uniform - though to all houses you will still belong. Hogwarts shall make your private quarters accessible from each common room - though only those that you permit may pass through. Hogwarts guarantees you her protection and her support in every way. You outrank every person here, sweet princess, even our Headmaster. You are the heir of Hogwarts!"

The students murmured amongst each other, and Dumbledore had paled slightly. The staff watched her with interest, and several members seemed a bit concerned.

The princess glanced at the blonde king. "Which house would my father be in? What about my uncle and my aunts?"

"The hat seemed to smile and preen under her continued attention. "Why, your majesty! Queen Lucy is unfailingly loyal - Hufflepuff. Queen Susan is intelligent and diligent - Ravenclaw. King Edmund is clever and cunning - Slytherin. And High King Peter is brave and chivalrous, and leads his people under the standard of the lion - Gryffindor. Am I correct in guessing that you would choose to carry the Gryffindor colors this evening?"

"They're my father's colors." She answered, confirming that the hat was right.

A swirl of mist surrounded her, and -

"Is the drama really necessary?"

The mist vanished, leaving a slightly irritated princess behind.

"Not strictly, no." The hat responded, sounding a little disappointed.

The princess's clothes were now black like the Hogwarts uniform robes, and there was a Gryffindor badge over her heart. However, she was still in the tunic/breeches outfit. The teachers all frowned. Was Hogwarts somehow exempting her from the usual uniform?

The princess carefully removed the hat and gave it back to Dumbledore with a slight smile, then turned to her father.

"Will you be alright here?" High King Peter asked softly. (Everyone was glad to know his name. No one but Dumbledore had a clue who he was before the hat started talking.)

"I shall be fine, Father." She responded with a smile. "Between Chanda, Caoimhe, and Delyth, I'm sure that I shall lack for nothing. Do try not to worry about me." She smiled up at him.

He sighed and pulled her into his arms. He laid a gentle kiss on her forehead and said - loud enough for everyone in the hall to hear - "I know that you will not abuse your station and authority. Still - if anyone gives you trouble, do not hesitate to let me know."

"Dad!" She complained. "I'm sure that Chanda will look after me."

" _Please_ try not to cause and trouble, love." The king remonstrated, then kissed her forehead again and released her. The two human women (by now everyone had realized that they were _not_ servants, but the princess's aunts) stepped up and each drew her into their arms and gave her a kiss. The older one said something too softly for anyone to hear. The second, however, grinned widely and said quite loudly, "Do give that _esteemed_ _lady_ a hard time, won't you dear?"

"Lucy!" The older woman - who everyone now knew to be Queen Susan - reprimanded hopelessly.

Queen Lucy laughed, and turned her niece over to her brother.

King Edmund hugged and kissed her like all the others had. "Don't study too hard." He told her with a smile.

She grinned up at him - it was clear who she was closest to (other than her father). "Do I ever?"

"Ah, but now I won't be looking over your shoulder and distracting you. Do promise me that you will start a pranking club or something. I should hate to see you waste all the trick I taught you."

She shook her head, but laughed. "Uncle Edmund, you are incorrigible!"

"That's your Aunt Susan's influence talking - not you."

"Maybe. But it's still true. Is the bet still on?"

"See? Just as incorrigible as me. I've trained you well. Yes, of course it is."

"Edmund, would you please stop corrupting my daughter?!" King Peter grumbled, pulling her away from her uncle.

Queen Susan was watching disapprovingly, but the younger king and queen both laughed with the princess.

"Peter," Queen Susan interrupted, "you are due to meet with the Calormene ambassador in half an hour. Edmund is supposed to oversee the guard drills with Orieus, Lucy was going to visit the orphanage at Beruna with Mr. Tumnus, and I was planning to look over the trade agreement with Telmar."

"Of course, sister." King Peter responded easily. "For all your fluency in the language of diplomacy, you lack subtlety when herding your siblings about. But certainly - we must return." He smiled gently at his daughter again, then bent and spoke to the panther.

"I know you will take care of her, Chanda." The panther stared at him knowingly, and he motioned the two petal/leaf women onto the dais. "Caoimhe, Delyth; thank you for your loyalty to our daughter." He slipped back into his official speech as easily as putting on a coat. "We know that you will send word if there is any sort of trouble that the princess cannot handle herself." It was as much an instruction as a commendation. "Please do not hesitate to step in if you feel that any person in this school mistreats her in any way - whether they be student or staff."

The flower women each gave an elaborate curtsy. "Your majesty. It shall be as you say."

He nodded once and smiled, then turned and rejoined his siblings who were ready to march out again. March out they did, with their whole procession. When they had disappeared through the golden doors, the doors swung shut with a loud clang and then vanished, leaving the normal doors to the great hall.

For a moment there was stunned silence, and everyone stared at the princess standing at the front of the room. The two flower-women each touched one of her arms, and she smiled and waved them off. They half walked, half floated out of the room - presumably to unpack in their chambers.

Umbridge decided to open her mouth again. "Where is your uniform, miss...?" She trailed off expectantly, waiting for the girl to supply her name.

The princess simply looked at her.

"You will answer a professor! What is your name, girl?"

A raised eyebrow accompanied a slight smirk as the princess spoke. "You may address me as your highness, your majesty, lady princess, or daughter of Aslan. Take your pick."

Umbridge spluttered. "None of those are names, child! I asked your name!"

"I noticed. My name does not matter to you, as you will never use it. Only my family and close friends are permitted to call me by name. To allow such familiarity from a woman I have never before met and am quite sure I will never consider a friend would be unthinkable."

"Listen here you-"

"Dolores, that is quite enough. Pleas sit down, my dear - that's right." Dumbledore managed to get Umbridge to quiet down before the situation got too far out of hand. "Now, your majesty, if you would please sit at Gryffindor table? Mr. Weasley, do put that firecracker away. Perhaps you would be kind enough to make room for her majesty, and be her escort this evening? I am sure that she will welcome the help learning her way around the castle. That's a good lad, thank you. Very well, alright. There you are, your majesty."

He escorted the girl down to her seat between the twins, and gave them each a stern look. "I expect you two to behave yourselves."

"Of course, Headmaster Dumbledore." They chorused, each with a large grin. He shook his head and returned to the front of the room.

"If I may have your attention for a few moments longer, I will then leave you to eat your meal in peace. I was going to announce this earlier - perhaps I should have done so right away, as their majesties came sooner than I had anticipated - but I shall do so now. Hogwarts is home to a very special guest this year. Her majesty, Princess Arileif the Fierce of Narnia, is to be treated with the utmost respect. She is a very powerful witch and-"

"If I may be so bold, Headmaster, I would ask that you never call me a witch again." Dumbledore found himself interrupted yet again. "I am no witch. Here, perhaps, it is different - but in Narnia, a witch is a worker of dark magic and great evil. I am an enchantress, not a witch. I fear I have rather an aversion to the word after the destruction wrought on my people and my family by the White Witch, Jadis of Charn."

"As you say, your majesty." Dumbledore managed.

She smiled. "Most gracious of you, Headmaster."

"As I was saying..." Dumbledore pause dot figure out where he was before being interrupted. "Ah, yes. I trust that you will all be very good to her and help her any way that you can-"

"If I may, Headmaster - why ought my peers be very good to me? That would imply that they are less than very good to each other - something that you cannot, of course condone. Either you need to implement stricter practices to be sure that everyone has a good school experience, or you have no need to give instruction about how well I am to be treated." She smiled up at him innocently. "Perhaps, Headmaster, it might be better if you simply allow me to introduce myself?" She stood.

"Hello, everyone. I am Princess Arileif. In the ancient tongue of Narnia, that mean's Lion's Heir. I would prefer to simply be addressed as Arileif by all of you - although of course the staff will address me properly." She glanced at Umbridge. "I am no different than you, I am simply here to learn. Please treat me as you would anyone else - I don't prefer a lot of pomp and drama. That is Aunt Susan's department, not mine. I take more after my Uncle Edmund, who is the easiest to get along with of all my family. I hope that you will keep that in mind. Also - one other thing. Chanda is my friend and guardian. She will go with me everywhere, just as she always does. No one should antagonize her in any way, shape, or form. She is quite...protective of me.'

The panther raised her head to look at her mistress, then returned to scanning the room.

"And for goodness sake, Chanda! Would you stop acting like I'm about to be assassinated? No one's ever managed to sneak past you before, and not for lack of trying! Relax, you overgrown kitten!" She stroked the panther's head as she sat down.

Dumbledore looked - well - dumbfounded. Eventually he waved his hand and the food appeared, and then the hall gradually filled up with chatter. Most of it was about the strange things that had just occurred, and the princess among them.

Arileif put her face in her hands and sighed. "Really, was all that drama necessary? I wish father would have let me just take the train." The panther, which had managed to get under the table, laid a comforting head on her knee.

"Still, that was quite the show." Identical voices chimed from each side of her.

"I think I like her, Gred." The one on the left said.

"Quite right, Forge." The one on the right replied.

She laughed softly and took her head out of her hands - to find the entire table staring at her. Shaking her head slightly, she focused on the red-haired twins.

"Now, love-"

"-we couldn't help but notice-"

"-your uncle told you to start a pranking club. Well-"

"-you really needn't. After all-"

"-a pranking club already exists."

"That would be us." They finished together.

Arileif's eyes widened slightly as she tried to keep up with them while they switched sentences back and forth. "I'm sure THAT will take a bit of getting used to. How do you keep track of who is saying what?"

"It's a twin thing, love." They said in unison.

"I'm more inclined to think it is the result of a lot of practice so that you could wow people with your "twin thing". By this time, you're probably so used to it that it feels as natural as breathing."

"Right on both counts!" The twin on the right laughed.

"She's figured us out right off!" The one on the left exclaimed. "You, love, are the first person to see through that since...ever, I do believe."

"Hm. So which one is Fred, and which one is George?"

They gaped at her. "How-how did you know...?"

"Gred, Forge. All you did was switch the first letters. I just don't know which name belongs to who. Care to enlighten me, or do I have to guess?"

"Why don't you guess. You've gotten everything else right, so far." The one on the left said.

She studied each one, looking back and forth between them. As she did so, she glanced across the table. Her eyes connected with a girl with wild curly hair. The girl jerked her head toward the one on the right and mouthed "Fred."

Arileif nodded, as if making up her mind and turned to the one on the left. "You're George." The to the one on the right, "You're Fred."

"Blimey!" They said at once. "How'd you do that?!"

"Girl's intuition." She said, not missing a beat, and winked at the girl who had told her. The twins didn't miss it.

"Hermione! You had to go and tell her."

"Goodness knows you'll manage to confuse her enough with the name switching you two do. At least she knows who's who for the moment."

"Hermione, is it?" Arileif asked. "Pleased to meet you. These two are a lot of trouble, then?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Goodness, yes."

"Aw, now. That's not very nice." Fred pouted.

"You've already gotten over it, I'm sure." Arileif said dryly.

"Cut us to the quick, you have." George continued, ignoring the princess.

"This'll cheer you up, I suppose - got room for one more in that pranking club of yours?"

"I thought your father told you to stay out of trouble?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He had to, Aunt Susan was there. She'd have had his hide if he hadn't. She's very proper, you know - all about rules and decorum. Uncle Edmund is the troublemaker, but Father always lets him do what he likes. Uncle would stop, of course, if Father told him to - but of course he never will. He has to be proper, since he's the High King and all. But Uncle Edmund can get away with it politically - most of the time - so Father lets him. Even if it does frustrate Aunt Susan to no end. Usually Aunt Lucy has to calm her down. Of course, she's just as bad as Uncle in her own way - but Aunt Susan doesn't normally know about her tricks, so she never gets in trouble. And I'm rambling again, aren't I. I have a tendency to do that."

"So you don't _really_ have to stay out of trouble?" The twins asked together, grinning at her.

"I think that if I make it through the school year without setting anything on fire or adding a new scar to my collection, he'll be more than pleased."

Underneath the table, the panther snorted.

"Oh, do be quiet, Chanda." Arileif added crossly, scowling at the great cat. "It's hardly my fault I'm such a klutz!"

"Does she understand everything you say?" Another red-haired boy asked, his mouth full of food.

"Ron!" Hermione rebuked.

"Of course she does! You insult her intelligence. She is not a dumb beast. She is smarter than most of the people in this room - including myself." Arileif returned, then added, looking him up and down. "You're the brother of these twin menaces?"

"Unfortunately." He returned, with another bite in his mouth.

"That's really rather gross." She informed him indifferently.

"We've been telling him that for years." A dark-haired boy sitting on Ron's other side muttered.

"I take it that its never worked. And you are?" She asked pleasantly.

"Harry." He didn't offer any more information, and she didn't ask.

"Pleasure. Say, is anyone else going to actually talk to me, or are they all just going to stare?"

He glanced up and met her eyes. "Probably just stare and whisper. It's what they're best at."

She rolled her eyes. "Brilliant. Ah, well - it is what it is." She leveled him with a knowing stare. "Something tells me you've been roughly where I am."

He lowered his eyes and stared at the table. She left it be.

"So, who's the pink toad?"

Hermione spluttered into her pumpkin juice - a drink that Arileif had already decided unfit for human consumption. She would have to see who the cooks were in this place and ask about options. Water would do - in fact, tar would be preferable to the orange stuff. Nothing that color could possibly be a good thing to ingest.

"Actually, we don't really know. She's new. The defense professor. And she's from the ministry - so that can't be good." Harry muttered.

"Oh, yeah. Father told me he thought they'd be sending someone to keep tabs on Dumbledore and some kid here." She made a face. "Seriously - why would they waste time watching a kid when there's a sorcerer on the loose?"

"Because they don't want to admit that Voldemort is back, and they're scared that people are going to start believing me." Harry muttered again.

"Hm. You're _that_ Harry, then. Father told me about that. I'm sorry about the boy who was killed. Father wasn't able to find out his name - what was it?"

"Why's it matter to you?" He asked quietly.

"Harry!" Hermione remonstrated.

"Hey, cut him some slack. I'd have said the same thing. It matters because he mattered. Everyone is important to Aslan. As the Lion's Heir, I try to keep that in mind. I'd like to know who he was because he was more than a casualty or a statistic. If you know someone's name, you can't just forget them."

"Cedric. Cedric Diggory."

She nodded, and her hand flashed. A piece of parchment covered on both sides with names appeared in front of her, and her hand flashed again. Cedric's name added itself to the list.

"What's that?" The twins couldn't help but ask.

"I write down the name of every person I know of who died by the hand of another, instead of by natural causes. It will always be a reminder to me, of what I am fighting for every day of my life. And it will help me remember, when I am Queen, that I have to rule justly, no matter what."

Everyone nodded, and not much was said for the rest of the meal. When they finished and were leaving, Fred and George each offered her an arm. "Right this way, my lady. Since we have been charged with escorting you tonight, we may as well do a proper job of it. Complete with initiation into the pranking club."

Arileif laughed, and allowed them to lead her away.

Hours later, after thoroughly confusing Filtch who never did find out which students set of firecrackers in the Charms corridor (although if he'd been smarter he might have hazarded a guess) she found herself at a portrait of a roaring lion in the Gryffindor common room.

"I believe this is my stop, gentlemen. Thank you for the tour of all the tunnels to use to avoid that man and his cat, and for a most enjoyable evening. You shall have to teach me how to make firecrackers - I have a few ideas already. See you boys tomorrow!"

"Good evening, fair princess!" They chorused with a grin.


	2. A Day in Slytherin

**So, I realize that the last chapter was rather description heavy and not a lot happened. I hope that you guys will bear with me - I promise that it gets better! Much thanks to my reviewers, thunder18, Suzululu4moe, and Solartiger. This is my first time actually writing a Harry Potter story, so I appreciate all support!**

In the morning, Arileif woke early. Caoimhe and Delyth helped her dress - not that she needed them to, but they had been helping her since before she could remember. They loved her, and she loved them both dearly. It was strangely comforting to have the familiar routine in this new place.

Her apartments were nothing like her rooms in at home in Cair Paravel, but she had the feeling that they were terribly extravagant for a place like Hogwarts. The first room was a comfortable sitting room, complete with a large fireplace and big windows that let in a lot of light. The view was lovely - it looked out over the lake. She wondered offhandedly if there were any mer-people in the lake. If so, she would have to find one willing to sing for her. There was nothing to relieve stress like a mermaid's voice.

Three doors opened into the sitting room. The first led to Caoimhe and Delyth's rooms. The second led to her own room, and the third led to a small library. Arileif was certain the library was Hogwarts' doing, not Dumbledore's. The castle seemed eager to please her. Last night, when she had been out with Fred and George, they commented a number of times on the distinct lack of motion from the moving staircases.

Her room wasn't nearly as large as it would have been in Cair Paravel, but Arileif didn't care. It was comfortable, and welcoming. Again, the windows let in a lot of light, giving it a cheerful feel. There were two doors in her room - one led to her bathroom (Caoimhe and Delyth had their own) and the other led to her maids' rooms.

In the sitting room were six large portraits. The first was the roaring lion through which she had come last night, and led to the Gryffindor common room. The second was a large snake that looked like a cobra, poised and ready to strike. The third was an eagle with its wings spread in flight. The fourth was a badger that had just emerged from its hole and was staring up at the sun. Unlike most wizarding portraits, they did not move. She guessed that was another way that Hogwarts was trying to make her feel at home. The fifth portrait showed a stove with pots bubbling merrily, and the sixth depicted a bookshelf full of books. Arileif decided to explore, and started with the last one.

She poked her head out of the portrait and found herself in a much larger version of her own little library. She grinned - perfect. She could get into the library at all hours, undetected. That would definitely be helpful at some point, she reasoned. She browsed a few shelves and picked an interesting looking book to read in her spare time, then retreated back to her room. In the library the portrait depicted a lion and its cub. She grinned - it was her name! Lion's Heir.

Once in her room again, she tried the portrait with the stove. Based her experience with the last portrait, she guessed that this one would take her to a kitchen of sorts. She wasn't wrong. She stepped into the Hogwarts kitchens, where dozens of small odd-looking creatures were hard at work. One of them saw her and gave a delighted cry.

"Majesty! Majesty has come to the kitchens! Thank you, thank you, majesty - so nice! So kind!"

By this time all the creatures were staring at her with delighted tears in their eyes. Arileif shifted awkwardly.

"Er - you're welcome. I'm glad I came. Would you mind terribly if I just sit here and watch for a moment? I'm learning about Hogwarts, and I'd like to know how the cooking is done..."

"Oh! Of course, majesty! Cans Pinky get you anything? You want breakfast while you watch?"

The little creature who had first spoken stared up at her with such open adoration and trembling hope, that Arileif found herself smiling and saying, "That would be lovely, Pinky." She guessed that these were magical creatures who lived to serve and found joy in very little else. "Do you like it here, at Hogwarts?" She asked gently.

"Oh! Yes, majesty, ever and ever so much! Hogwarts needs us, see, and we needs Hogwarts. So many children - so much to do! Must hurry and feed the children! Almost time for breakfast!" Pinky exclaimed joyfully, putting a plate with pancakes and fruit in front of Arileif, along with a glass of pumpkin juice.

Arileif smiled - it was just as she thought. These creatures, whatever they were, took such great pleasure in serving. They would be delighted if she ever had a task for them to do. The dirtier her rooms, no doubt the happier they would be to clean them. She glanced down at Chanda, who was beside her as usual.

"Pinky?"

The creature perked up at her name. "Yes, majesty? Is there something else that Pinky can do for majesty?"

"Chanda would like breakfast as well. Is there any meat here that she could have? And, well - I am not used to pumpkin juice. If you don't mind, I would much prefer water at breakfast and lunch, and wine at dinner." She noted with satisfaction that the creature practically glowed at her words.

"Majesty asks Pinky to feed panther? Majesty asks Pinky to get good drinks for majesty? Pinky does not deserve so much honor, majesty! Pinky gets food for panther and nice drinks right away!" The creature disappeared.

Chanda stretched languidly. "Well. That was interesting."

"Such a sweet little thing!" Arileif smiled.

"Give her anything else to do, and she'll be pledging her life to your service." Chanda observed dryly.

"Do you know what they are? I've never seen or heard of such creatures."

"Maybe you should ask her." Chanda suggested. "How long do you want me to pretend to be a non-speaking panther?" She changed the subject abruptly.

"As long as you can stomach it. I'm sorry - but I think we've caused a big enough stir already, and I don't feel like giving that Umbridge woman anything she could possibly use against us."

"I figured. Ah, well. It'll make it more fun for me when I finally do blow that cover."

"Thanks for being such a good sport about it, Chanda. What would I do without you?"

The panther snorted. "Nothing. You'd be dead by now if it wasn't for me. How many assassination attempts have I stopped now? Four? Five?"

"Three, you prideful, overgrown kitten."

Chanda sniffed, but didn't reply because Pinky returned in that moment.

"Meat for beautiful panther and nice drinks for majesty!" She announced proudly.

"Thank you so much, Pinky. This food you gave me is delicious - and I appreciate the extra care you've taken to be sure I'm happy." She smiled.

Pinky beamed. "Majesty thanks Pinky! Shouldn't thank Pinky, majesty - Pinky just doing her job."

"But you do such a wonderful job!" Arileif protested.

Pinky bowed abashedly, and proceeded to wait on the pair hand and foot until they finished their breakfast and returned to Arileif's rooms. Arileif promised to come see her again, which sent the sweet creature nearly hysteric with gratitude.

Once more in her sitting room, Arileif decided that it was time to choose which house colors she would be wearing that day. She chose the portrait of the snake, wondering which house it represented, and stepped through. Glancing down at the badge on her chest, she saw that it was silver and green.

She looked around the room and found a green and silver version of the Gryffindor common room. Students wearing the house colors were wandering through on their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. She glanced around, and joined a group of three that were about to make their way out of the portrait hole. They looked about sixteen - two years younger than her, and the same age as Hermione, Ron, and Harry. She wondered if they were friends - but then remembered what her father had told her about the animosity between the different houses.

"Good morning." She greeted them pleasantly. "I seem to be a Slytherin for the day. Would you mind if I tagged along with you to the Great Hall? I don't know how to get there from here."

Two of the boys were rather overweight, and they both looked to the tall platinum blonde. Evidently he was the leader of the group. He stared at her for a moment, a half-sneer on his face.

"You're the princess."

She sighed softly. "Yep, that's me."

"You seemed pretty chatty with those Gryffindors last night."

"Well, I'm a new student joining a school were everyone my age already knows each other. I'd rather not be a recluse. So, yes - I was "chatty" with "those Gryffindors" last night." She remembered that Slytherin was the cunning house, and hoped that this boy would see the politics in her behavior the night before. Of course, that wasn't the only reason she'd been talking to Gryffindors the night before. She genuinely liked the twins and Hermione, and thought that she would like Ron and Harry if she got to know them a little better.

He studied her for a moment, and then nodded and held out his hand. "Draco Malfoy. This here's Crabbe, and that's Goyle." She reached out to shake his hand, and was surprised when he drew it to his lips. It was a gesture that would not have looked out of place in her father's court.

"Son of a nobleman?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Draco smirked. "You should stick with Slytherin. We all come from good, high-standing families."

"You know your manners, I can say that much."

Draco glanced at the boys who flanked him. "Most of us do." He agreed, with a slight sneer. Arileif wondered why he was friends with Crabbe and Goyle if he disliked them so much, but didn't say anything.

With another smirk, he offered her his arm. "Will you allow me to escort you to breakfast, lady princess?"

"Just Arileif, if you don't mind. And certainly, I would be glad of the escort."

The panther beside her huffed disapprovingly.

"Oh, do be quiet, you bothersome kitten." Arileif reproved with a smile.

Draco swept out of the Slytherin common room and down to the Great Hall with Arileif on his arm. He made sure she was settled at his house table before speaking again. "You really should be careful where you make your friends, lady princess." He saw her raised eyebrow and smirked yet again, but did not correct himself. "Not everyone here are the type you want to befriend. Some of them come from very bad backgrounds - especially the Gryffindors."

"Oh? Do tell."

"Muggle lovers, that lot - one and all. And blood traitors too - those Weasleys are the worst of the bunch."

"Really? The twins were rather charming last night. Gave me a tour of the best passages to use in avoiding - what was his name again? Oh yes, Filtch. And made sure that I got safely back to my chambers. What is so bad about them?"

"They're blood traitors." He spat, as if that explained everything.

"I'm afraid I don't understand. What does that mean?"

He stared at her for a moment. "Tell me, lady princess, what is your magical lineage? Are your parents both magical?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Draco, I come from a land where the very trees breathe magic. Are you truly questioning my magical lineage?"

He smirked. "No."

"What does it matter, anyway?"

"Not everyone deserves to use magic." He answered with a sneer. "Purebloods are those who have a completely magical lineage. Halfbloods have some magical, and some muggle. And mudbloods are the first magic users in their family. Scum of the earth, they are. Blood traitors are purebloods who embrace mudbloods and muggles. Idiots, the lot of them. Those Weasleys are blood traitors, and the Weasel - that's the youngest boy - is best friends with that mudblood whore of Potter's. Reckon they probably share her."

Arileif was silent for a moment as she tried to figure out what to say. She confused her escort when she murmured softly, "Aslan, give me the words. Some of Uncle Edmund's rhetoric would be helpful."

Taking a deep breath, she said very quietly, "Draco, in my country there are many creatures - both magical and nonmagical. All are welcomed and loved by Aslan, the great king over all kings. He created them all, and made them equal. He loves all equally, and it delights him when they love each other. If the Weasleys understand this, that all are equal whether magical or nonmagical, I hardly think they ought to be treated with such scorn. That you do not understand this does not make you better than them, it simply means that Aslan sorrows over your ignorance."

Draco stared at her incredulously, with the beginnings of a sneer forming on his features.

"And, if I am correct, mudblood is a hurtful, spiteful world. The correct term is muggleborn, although first generation magical would be better, as even the term "muggle" is rather derisive. I would ask you not to use that word in my hearing again. If there is one thing that I hate, it is a bully."

The sneer was fully formed now, but she ignored it.

"Now then - since that has been cleared up, will you tell me what the little creatures in the kitchen are? I've never seen anything like them. And they're so eager to please, too."

While the sneer was still firmly in place, there was a look of confusion in his eyes - as though Draco wasn't sure why she hadn't gone storming off to join her "bloodtraitor" friends. Her question puzzled him enough that he answered before thinking about it.

"Those are house-elves. They do all the work like cooking and cleaning in Hogwarts."

Arileif nodded. "Fascinating little creatures. Are they usually so eager to please? The little elf that fed Chanda for me kept saying that she did not deserve the honor."

"House elves are only good for working. It's all they do, and all they care about," He replied dismissively, his eyes still puzzled.

"Hm. Interesting."

"I take it you don't have house elves in Narnia."

"No, we don't. Nothing like them at all."

"Who cleans the castle, then?" His sneer was back full-force. "Naiads and dryads, mostly. Some fauns. Some animals - mostly squirrels. They can reach the hard-to-get places, you know, cause they are so small and such good climbers. A couple of the centaurs help keep everything organized, but their physical shapes make cleaning awkward. They do a lot of the cooking though."

In spite of himself, Draco was interested. "What are naiads and dryads?"

"Naiads are the water spirits. Not to be confused with merfolk of course - they are the water people. Water spirits are completely different. And dryads are tree spirits - like my maids, Caoimhe and Delyth. They are all such beautiful people, and so happy. They don't sing like the water people, but they do dance. They'll dance with the fauns all night sometimes, in the spring and summer."

Draco tried to wait long enough that he wouldn't seem to curious, but couldn't help asking, "What are fauns?"

"Oh, there were some in guard last night. They look like they're half man and half goat. We have lots of the in the royal guard, because they're such good fighters. Really nimble too - there's not a thing they can't climb. And they're so sweet. Aunt Lucy is very good friends with a faun - she known him since before she was Queen. He such a nice faun, and always loves to tell stories and sing songs for me. Dear Mr. Tumnus - I must confess, I miss him already."

Draco was evidently not sure what to do with this influx of information, and changed the subject.

"You're not eating."

"Oh, I ate in the kitchens. That nice little elf that fed Chanda brought me food as well."

"Hm."

"What?!" Goyle suddenly sputtered, interrupting them. "This isn't pumpkin juice!"

"Oh, then it's probably for me." Arileif claimed the pitcher happily and poured herself a glass. After taking a swallow, her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, that sweet little creature..."

"What?" Draco demanded.

"That little elf. When I asked if she'd be willing to make sure there was water for me for breakfast and lunch, I didn't expect her to get water from home!"

"Water?" He sneered again. "Water is water. No different here or there. Why would you drink it, anyway?"

"Well, for one thing, I'm pretty sure it's healthier than pumpkin juice! But water from home isn't the same as water here. This is Naiad water! It's the sweetest, purest thing you'll ever drink. Here - try some." She poured some into his glass before he could protest.

Reluctantly, he tried it. His expression of surprise made her laugh.

"I told you!"

"And this elf will put some out every breakfast and lunch?"

"Yes, though I expect she'll just put it at the table of whatever house I'm in that day. So if you want it every day, you may have to follow me around like Chanda does."

Chanda grumbled from under the table. Draco didn't respond, but eyed the pitcher through the rest of breakfast.

As she was in Slytherin that day, and had selected him as her escort (a role he was happy to play, despite her views on blood purity - she was a PRINCESS after all) she attended all her classes with Slytherin. She smiled and waved at Harry, Hermione, and Ron whenever she saw them in class, but didn't run into the twins all day.

At supper, she spotted them sitting at the Gryffindor table and turned to Draco with a grin on her face. "Hey, Draco - want to prank the twins? I get the feeling that they do all the pranking in this school, which is really not fair. They ought to get pranked once in a while too, don't you think?"

Draco blinked at her, and sighed. "As you wish, lady princess." That had become his standard response during the day whenever she tried to get him to do something he did not want to do. For all that he was a stuck-up prat, he _did_ know how to be a gentleman if he chose, and complied with whatever crazy scheme she cooked up.

She smiled at him now and cooed - because she knew it would annoy him, "Aw, Draco, you're such a good sport!"

He rolled his eyes, then suddenly grinned. "Pranking the Weasley menaces - how bad could it be? But we cannot get caught. If my father hears about this..."

"He won't. I'll make sure of that. Trust me - I'm a princess. Any fun that I have has to be had in secret. I am _very_ good at keeping things hidden. Only Father and Uncle Edmund can ever tell when I'm up to something - and I don't see either of them here. Do you?" She was smirking.

Draco glanced about and lowered his voice slightly. "What did you have in mind?"

Arileif grinned and whispered her plan.

Twenty minutes later, Draco followed her through the library portrait into her sitting room. Inside, they met two dryad maids with the arms crossed.

"Arileif Gemma Pevensie - just _what_ do you think you are doing?" One asked.

"Um... Draco, this is Caoimhe and Delyth. Ladies, this is Draco Malfoy. He's a Slytherin. And we're just taking a shortcut and grabbing something on our way through, that's all. Come on, Draco." She grabbed his arm and pulled him into her personal library, hunting for the book she had picked up that morning. He barely had time to gape at the fact that she even had a library before she was pulling him out again. "We'll just be going now - bye!" She called, pulling him through the kitchen portrait.

They stopped and watched the activity of the house elves for a moment. Then Arileif took a breath and called, "Pinky?"

The elf appeared. "Majesty! You comes to see Pinky! You is too good to Pinky, majesty! What does Pinky help you with?" She asked anxiously, hoping for a task.

"Pinky, I have a recipe here, and I was hoping that you would be able to make it for us."

"Oh yes! Pinky helps, Pinky makes it! What is it?"

"It's just some nice cupcakes. But it has a special ingredient. It's for a prank, Pinky. Draco and I are going to play a prank of Fred and George. Here - the recipe in this book includes a special dye that will turn their hair pink and purple."

"Oh yes! Pinky makes it!" Pinky seized the book and vanished.

"How long do you think it will take her to make them?" Draco asked.

Arileif shook her head. "I don't know, but I don't think it will be too long."

They sat together and worked on their potions homework (Arileif had learned, today, that he would probably be their toughest professor. She didn't count Umbridge, whose methods were deplorable. And whose sweaters would be laughable - if they weren't quite so painful to look at.) Draco had learned, earlier in the day, that Arileif had a special tutor that taught her many different kinds of magic until that year. He had died early in the spring, and her father decided to send her to school at Hogwarts while they looked for a replacement tutor. Arileif knew kinds of magic that Draco was sure even Dumbledore had never heard of. So she had no trouble in class that day.

Pinky soon returned with the red and gold cupcakes held aloft triumphantly. "Pinky makes them!" She announced, thoroughly pleased with herself.

"Good - thank you Pinky. Would you like us to come back tomorrow and tell you how the prank went?"

Pinky beamed. "Majesty is so nice. Majesty is so thoughtful. Majesty is so kind. Pinky would like that very much, majesty!"

"Alright then - we'll let you know. thank you so much for making these for us!" She pulled Draco back through the portrait into her room. The maids weren't there anymore, so they sat down for a moment.

"So, how are we going to get them to eat them?"

"We'll put them in their room."

"And how do we do that?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not quite sure what being the "heir of Hogwarts" means, exactly. But the hat told me that the castle would protect me and help me."

"You think you can ask it to let you into their room and it will, just like that?"

"Where do you think the portraits to the kitchen and library came from? Not Dumbledore, you can be sure of that."

He snorted agreement.

"It's worth a try, don't you think?"

Draco shrugged. "Sure."

"Alright." She took a deep breath, and assuming an authoritative voice. "Hogwarts, I need a portrait that leads directly into Fred and George Weasley's dorm room. And I need it to be see through from this side, so that we know if the room is empty."

There was a soft rumble, and a portrait of the red-headed twins appeared. They got up and walked over to it, and found that when they got right in front of it, the portrait became like a one-way mirror. The room they were looking into was empty.

They looked at each other, and Draco grimaced. "If I get in trouble for this, I'm blaming you."

"Of course." she returned with a grin, and stepped through the portrait hole. "Come on, Dray."

He followed her, a mystified expression on his face. "Dray?"

"Oh, sorry. I have a bad habit of giving people random nicknames. Do you mind? I have nicknames for all my friends. Even Chanda - I call her kitten all the time. She pretends to hate it, but she really likes it, I think."

Chanda huffed and tossed her head.

"Deny it all you like, kitten. We both know the truth."

The panther looked away, and Draco felt his lips twitch upward in an unfamiliar expression. He realized he was smiling. "You consider me a friend?"

"I asked you to prank with me, didn't I?"

"You might have asked anyone. I happened to be closest."

"I didn't try to get your two goons to prank with us, now did I? And they were just as close as you. Yes, I consider you my friend. Is there something wrong with that?"

He shook his head slowly. "No. I just... I don't think I've actually had a friend before."

She just looked at him. "You should smile more often. You're good looking enough, but when you smile - wow. Smile like that and every girl in this castle will swoon over you. Myself excluded."

Draco couldn't help it - he laughed. "And why are you excluded?"

"Because I have no interest in good-looking young men. And even if I did, Father would probably kill him for so much as looking at me. So, really, even if I was interested - which I honestly am not - I would feign disinterest to save your life. Besides, I don't really go for blondes. They make me think of my father. And my father is the last thing I would want to be thinking about during my first kiss. So, no thanks. Now, are we pranking the menaces or not?"

Draco grinned again, then sobered. "Arileif... You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"I already promised that no one would find out-"

"That's not what I meant. Your father seems pretty nice. My father... Well, he's not. He's all about blood purity and...You-Know-Who. I don't much like muggles or muggleborns - first generation magicals - I don't see any reason to single them out. But if Father thinks I'm not "upholding the Malfoy name" just right, things are not pretty. Especially now that You-Know-Who has returned. I have to play it safe and be nasty."

Arileif nodded understanding. "So you can't be seen being too friendly with me."

"Honestly, I don't think Potter's that bad - well, I don't like him at all, really - but I hope that he's able to get rid of You-Know-Who. But if you're friends with Potter and my Father gets wind of it - which he will, he always does; Crabbe and Goyle couldn't keep a secret to save their lives - he'll expect that I'm after you for your connections. So I can't be too friendly, or, well, it'll all be over."

Arileif nodded again. "I understand. Don't worry - I'm much more discrete than those two thugs."

He flashed her a relieved smile.

"Honestly, was that all it took to get under that hard Malfoy shell? Just treat you like a human being? Has no one ever done that before?"

"Not really. Certainly no one that I can trust." He admitted.

Arileif stared at Draco for a moment, then pulled him into a tight hug. "I can't imagine what that is like. I have always had people that I trust, even if most of them aren't my age."

Draco shook his head. "Hey, get off!"

She let him go, and grinned at him impishly. "Ready to create a work of purple and pink art?"

Both of their heads whipped around when they heard voices approaching the door.

"Yikes! Quick, put them on whichever bed Chanda picks!" Arileif hissed, and pulled out a parchment. She waved her hand, and a message appeared on it.

 _For the Twin Menaces,_

 _Thanks for showing me around last night. Caoimhe made cupcakes (she's_ always _baking) and there was no way I could eat them all. Share with your friends - I can't imagine what you two are like on a sugar high!_

 _Lion's Heir_

"That ought to do." She muttered, and dropped it beside the cupcakes. They scrambled back through the portrait, closing it just before several sweaty boys entered the room.

"Why'd you have Chanda pick which bed?" Draco whispered as they watched through the one-way portrait.

"She could smell which ones belong to the twins."

"Oh. That makes sense."

"Sh!" She hushed him.

Behind them, the two maids stood with arms crossed. They shook their heads, but smiled. They didn't know exactly what the two were up to, but decided not to interfere. After all, their princess had made a friend. They wouldn't get in the way.

The two kids grinned as the twins happily ate a couple cupcakes each, reluctantly sharing the rest with their dorm mates.

"How soon should their hair change?"

"As soon as we say the incantation. I think that we should leave out at least one of the others, so that they don't know what it was that caused the change."

Draco grinned. "Oh, you belong in Slytherin alright. Since they all ate the cupcakes, they'll have to discount them as the source if they don't all have pretty hair tomorrow. And that way you can't be implicated, which gives us the chance to prank them again in the future."

"I know, I'm brilliant. Why don't we do it during breakfast tomorrow? That way - even if they do connect it to me - you won't be caught. Cause I'll be at a different table."

"Which one?"

"No idea."

Draco nodded. "Is it weird? Not being in just one house?"

"I wouldn't know. I was never in just one house, so I don't know how "normal" feels."

"True." Draco glanced at the windows and saw how low the sun was. "Oh no. I'd better go - it's almost curfew."

"Oh, that doesn't matter. You can just go right into the Slytherin common room through the snake portrait."

"Yeah, but I don't want anyone to see me coming from your room."

"True. Then go through the kitchen - it'll put you closer to the common room, so you can get there in time."

"Sure. See you tomorrow, I guess..."

"Alright. Sleep well, Dray."

He paused. "If you call me Dray, can I call you Ari? When no one's around, of course..."

She grinned. "Sure. Night!"

He smiled and disappeared through the kitchen portrait.

Arileif sighed. "Day one - complete. I made a friend. I'll consider that a success."

Chanda laughed, a deep throaty panther laugh. "I'm glad there was more to him than total git. I still can't believe the master prankers fell for something so simple."

"I think no one's ever tried to prank them back before. They'll be more careful now - but I'll get them anyway." She stretched her arms over her head and yawned. "I'm off to bed - today was quite exhausting. I really like Dray - he's nice. But most of the Slytherins aren't too pleasant. I'm quite glad to stay out of that house for a couple days."

"Careful, Ari. You're starting to yawn like me." Chanda teased.

"Hush, you rotten kitten." Arileif returned good-naturedly. "You know, this school is really a mess. Between that manipulative headmaster, that ridiculously toad professor, the Voldemort nonsense, and house rivalries, this school is just...a mess - there's really no other word for it."

"I'm sure you'll manage to get it sorted out." Delyth smiled fondly.

"I don't know about that - but I certainly intend to try."


	3. A Day in Hufflepuff

**Thank you** **Solartiger** **,** **Suzululu4moe** **, and** **lokaryyn** **for reviewing!**

 **I apologize if I mess up the personalities of the Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw students - I must confess, I am completely winging it with them. Eh, what good is fanfiction if you can't wing it once in a while? :)**

 **Also, I'm not sure what classes Gryffindor and Slytherin had together. For the purposes of this story, DADA was not one of them. Sorry if I'm wrong!**

Once again, Arileif woke early. This morning, however, she was up before the sun - and her maids. She wrote them notes telling them to sleep in, and magicked them to appear on their pillows. Then she and Chanda went for a stroll along the Black Lake - Chanda grumbling at her the whole time.

"After all your antics yesterday, I'm worn out. And now you got me up early so that we could walk around a lake we can't even see due to the mist covering it because it's so dratted early! A grumpy bodyguard does not make for a good bodyguard, and a bad bodyguard makes for a dead princess, and a dead princess makes for a brokenhearted High King, and a brokenhearted High King is likely to punish the bad bodyguard, and-"

"Alright, Chanda, I get it! Would you rather I had come alone?"

"Of course not. I'd rather you had rolled over and gone back to sleep and not drug me out hear to get my whiskers all wet from the morning mist. And my paws wet from the dew. And-"

" _Would_ you be quiet, you overgrown kitten? I'm _trying_ to think."

Chanda shut up, but spent the remainder of their time outside sulking. Arileif knew that she wasn't really mad, just grumpy from being tired.

Eventually she perked up enough to ask what Arileif was trying to think about.

"Everything that Draco told me yesterday. About his father, and Voldemort, and his housemates. It's just not fair to him - he's so nice, and I can already tell that he's going to be an awesome friend. But I can't even be too friendly with him in public, because it'll put him in danger." She paused. "And there's that toad, too. I saw one of the Hufflepuffs in the hall yesterday, leaving her office. It was after class hours, so the boy must have just gotten out of detention. You were busy growling at that Ravenclaw that almost knocked me over. But I saw blood on the kid's hand. What happened in detention that his hand was all bloody? Something isn't right with that woman."

"You mean beyond the obvious? That she's a toad, an arse, and a bitch?"

"Chanda! Where did you pick that language up? Certainly not from Aunt Susan. Uncle Edmund has been corrupting you."

Chanda shrugged indifferently. "Some people deserve to be called names."

Arileif sighed, and laughed. "I guess you're right. If she was the one who hurt that kid, you can be sure we'll find out eventually. Guess I'll choose Hufflepuff today so maybe he'll talk to me. I think he was a second year... So his house loyalties are already pretty set, and I doubt he'll talk to me otherwise." She paused, just before they entered the Great Hall. "Chanda, this whole place is messed up. Worse than when Jadis was in power, by the sound of it. We're going to have to do something about this Voldemort guy."

"Oh, really? And what do you suggest we do, exactly?"

"No idea. I'm sure it will come to me."

Chanda rolled her eyes and muttered, "And the other cats wonder why I've already got grey in my fur."

"You do not!" Arileif laughed.

Chanda sent her a look but could not reply since a group of third years was coming their way.

Arileif wandered into the hall. She glanced down at her badge, and saw with approval that it was yellow and black - the Hufflepuff colors. That they also happened to be Aunt Lucy's favorite colors was no coincidence, she was sure.

She caught Draco's eye as she sat down at the Hufflepuff table, and he glanced about to be sure no one was looking before he winked at her. Arileif grinned happily and searched for the pitcher with water in it. Unable to find it, she turned to the Hufflepuff at her side.

"Hi. What's your name?"

He looked startled at being addressed and eyed her warily before answering, "Ernie Macmillan. You're the princess, aren't you."

"Yup. But please don't call me that. I prefer Arileif - although of course I'm going to make all the professors call me by my proper title. It should be fun, don't you think? Especially Umbridge. I love watching her face turn purple when I correct her to call me "your majesty." She's a piece of work, that one."

Ernie snorted. "She's a bitch."

Arileif eyed him in surprise. "Oh? That's the second time I've heard someone call her that today. She's a jerk - and a lousy teacher - but why is she a bitch?"

"I'm guessing you haven't had detention with her yet."

"No."

"Too bad. You could probably pitch a fit and get your dad to have her thrown out."

"Not that the idea doesn't have merit - but I'd have to have good reason. I really hate pulling the "Daddy, come rescue me" card. What's happening in her detentions?"

Ernie held out his left hand. "Ever hear of a blood quill?"

She frowned, puzzled, and glanced down. With a gasp, she saw the words "I must not speak out of turn" carved into the back of his hand. They were red and irritated, and white around the edges where they were beginning to heal.

"She carved words into your hand?"

Ernie shook his head. "Oh no. She wouldn't do that. She might get her hands dirty. She made _us_ do it. She had us write lines - with her _special_ quills. And no ink. Turns out they were blood quills. The magic cuts your hand in the shape of whatever you're writing, and uses your blood as the ink. Jamie Hoover and I had detention together. He's just a second year!"

Arileif was scowling. "Chanda, look at this."

The panther slid out from under the table and sniffed Ernie's hand. He shrank back, a little nervous.

"Don't worry, she won't hurt you. Oh, we'll get that woman for this! How many students had detention with her yesterday, do you know?"

"Just Jamie and me."

She eyed him. "What about from other houses?"

"No idea."

"Hm. Guess I'll be talking to Fred and George later. I'm sure they can tell me how many from Gryffindor. And I'll make Malfoy tell me how many from Slytherin."

"Malfoy?" His lip curled in disgust.

"Yes, I was in Slytherin yesterday. I preferred his company to the likes of Crabbe and Goyle, so him it was. He took care of me, showed me around and made sure I got to all my classes. He seemed nice enough - until he started talking blood purity nonsense. Then he got nasty. I made him stop, though - I do hate bullies. I'll get him to tell me, just you wait."

"Will your dad be able to get Umbridge thrown out?"

"Eventually. It'll be complicated, since even though he technically has ultimate authority over magical England, the ministry hasn't acknowledged Narnian rulers in centuries. Partly that's because of the turmoil in Narnia for a hundred years when the White Witch was in power. She killed of the last of the royal line, you know. When Father and my aunts and uncle managed to defeat her, they were crowned. It was all a huge deal, and it all happened before I was born. So, he's allowed to do whatever the hell he wants - even depose the minister and appoint someone else, or just dissolve the ministry completely - but nobody in the ministry will admit it. I bet most don't even know it."

Ernie grunted and went back to eating.

"I'll write him and see what he thinks he can do without marching in and taking over. In the mean time - let me see your hand again."

He gave her and odd look but held out his hand. She put it between both of hers, closed her eyes, and concentrated. When she opened them, he was staring at her.

"That should help. I can't prevent scarring - not yet anyway, I'm not powerful enough - but I can heal stuff like that."

He examined his hand. The words were now just thin threads of white - unnoticeable unless you were looking for them.

"Thanks." He murmured, awe in his eyes.

She just nodded. "You don't happen to see a pitcher with water instead of pumpkin juice anywhere, do you?"

He grabbed one and shoved it at her. "Yeah. Here."

"Thanks." She poured herself a cup and sighed happily at the taste. "I swear, that orange stuff is a slow-working poison. Twenty years from now, you're all going to be dropping like flies. Stuff tastes terrible!"

Ernie raised an eyebrow, but didn't reply. Chanda huffed under the table and nudged Arileif's knee, drawing her attention to the Gryffindor boys that had just entered the room. She grinned and glanced at Ernie.

"Can you keep a secret?"

He gave her a weird look. "Sure...?"

"Promise?"

"I guess. Why?"

"I decided that the Weasley twins have gone long enough without being pranked. They've pranked just about everybody in this school, haven't they?"

"Yeah. Are you pranking them?" He wore a vague look of shock.

"Already pranked, technically. I just have to say the spell that activates it. Don't tell anyone. If they know it was me, they'll be on the watch and I'll have a hard time sneaking anything past them."

She waved a hand in their direction and murmured, "Commisi."

Instantly, the hair of both boys turned bright pink with lavender stripes. Their friend Lee Jordan, who shared their dorm room, also ended up with colorful hair. As she had agreed with Draco the night before, Arileif left their other dorm mate alone. She picked him for that because she didn't even know his name.

The kid immediately pointed their hair out to the three victims of the prank. Lee shrugged, blamed the twins, told them they better change it back, and sat down for breakfast. Fred and George stared at each other and then grinned widely.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking, Gred?"

"Of course, Forge! After seven years at this school - somebody finally got the guts to prank us!"

"And who would do such a thing? Surely not someone who's been year for years."

"Surely not. And not a first year - not on the second day."

"Of course. And that only leaves one possibility!"

"Indeed, Gred. Who is new here, and not a first year?"

"Princess Arileif the Fierce, I believe. And who kindly sent us cupcakes last night?"

"Princess Arileif the Fierce, I believe. And who is about to be pranked mercilessly?"

"Princess Arileif the Fierce, I believe!" They finished together.

Arileif put on her best innocent and confused face - the face that fooled everyone but her Uncle - just before they spotted her.

"Arileif - better watch your back! You're in for it now!"

She shook her head. "I didn't do anything. If it was the cupcakes I sent, why would Lee's hair be weird?"

They shared a glance. "Because we shared the cupcakes with the guys."

She frowned. "Then wouldn't all four of you have colorful hair?"

They faltered, and looked at their dorm mate - she made a mental note to learn his name.

"You know, Freddie, she's right."

"I think she is, Georgie. But if it wasn't her, then who was it?"

"Damned if I know."

"We must-"

"-figure this out. But first-"

"-breakfast!" The flopped down on the bench.

Ernie grinned beside her. "You know, I thought for sure you'd be all stuck up. But I think you're alright."

"Good - because you're stuck with me for the day. I don't know anyone else in Hufflepuff yet, and I'm still not sure how to get to all my classes. Or what time they are, for that matter, since Slytherins and Hufflepuffs don't have all the same classes together."

"I think I can live with that. You healed my hand, after all."

"If you'll take me to - Jamie, did you say his name was? - I'll see what I can do for him too. Though I warn you - I'll be catching up with Malfoy to get information out of him. He's such a git to everybody not in Slytherin (and most people _in_ Slytherin too, now that I think about it) that I'm sure he will be less that polite to you. You don't have to stick with me through that, if you don't want to."

"It's alright. I've put up with him since first year - I can put up with him one more time. Maybe he'll back off on us this year. Who knows - miracles do happen!"

"When you come from Narnia, you see them happen every day." She returned with a grin. "I'm a firm believer in miracles."

They finished their breakfast and stood to head for class. Arileif caught Draco's eye again, and he ran a hand through his hair, then grinned briefly. She glanced at Ernie and then grinned back when she saw that the Hufflepuff wasn't watching. With a happy skip in her step, she dragged her new friend out of the hall.

"Woah - what-"

"If we hurry, maybe we can find Jamie before class."

Ernie considered a moment, and then nodded. "But we'll have to be quick."

"Well, duh. Don't want to miss charms! I've heard that Professor Flitwick is really good."

"He's great. And pretty laid back, as Professors go. If you're going to be late, better be late to Charms. He almost never gives detention, and rarely takes house points. And he's pretty fair - even though he's Ravenclaw, he'll be happy to help anybody."

"Hm. Sounds like a good one to have on our side. We're going to need it, you know. While Father and Uncle deal with the ministry and dredge up all the old laws and extensive histories that gives them the right to throw Umbridge out on her ear, we'll have to garner all the support we can here. I don't think we'll have too much trouble with that, except with Slytherin. But maybe if I get Draco and myself in trouble, we can get the Malfoys behind us. The rest of the purebloods would probably follow."

"The kids would, anyway. They all do whatever Malfoy says. Why's you call him Draco?"

"To differentiate. It's confusing if I talk about both him and his family in the same sentence, using the same name for them all, you know? And I'm not used to the last name thing. We don't do that in Narnia. So, if you don't mind, I'd rather just call you Ernie. Is that alright?"

"Sure." They pushed through the halls towards the charms classroom, keeping an eye out for Jamie.

"There's Malfoy." Ernie muttered. "You gonna talk to him now?"

"I'd better. You gonna come, or wait here?"

"I'll come. I'm not afraid of that git."

"Ok." She took off after Draco. "Hey, Malfoy! Wait up!"

He swung to face her with a sneer. It vanished when he saw her, and reappeared when he saw Ernie. "Lady princess. Making new friends, I see."

"Ernie's my Hufflepuff guide, just like you were my Slytherin guide. And you don't have any say in who I choose as friends. But that's not why I wanted to catch you. Did any of the Slytherins get detention with Professor Umbridge yesterday?"

"Not to my knowledge." He answered shortly. "Why do you care?"

"I guess we can thank the Slytherin self-preservation instinct for something then. and I care because no one deserves to have that bitch carving their hands up."

Draco's face registered surprise. "What? What happened Arileif?" He almost said her nickname, but managed to change it in time that it didn't sound too weird.

"She's using blood quills. Ernie explained to me what they are. Draco, she using them on first and second years!"

He looked angry. "And the youngest Slytherins don't know any better than to get caught doing something stupid..."

"Bloody hell, Malfoy! It's not just the first years in your house that'll get carved to shreds!" Ernie burst out, but he was ignored by both of the others.

"We can't let her keep going! It's only the second day; only so many kids could have managed to get in trouble yesterday. But each day there'll be more, until she's scarring the whole school!"

Draco's face was dark. "I don't suppose the High King of Narnia will be able to do anything?"

"Of course he will, but he has to jump through all the legal hoops. As long as Uncle Edmund hasn't had to leave Cair Paravel to solve a border quarrel with the giants again, they'll get her thrown out. But it'll take time. They've got to go through the ministry. I'll be writing him at lunch, but we need to put pressure on the ministry _now_."

"Of course. What's your plan then, lady princess?"

" _Would_ you stop calling me that? And I don't know. You're the big bad Slytherin. I was hoping you would tell me."

Draco raised an eyebrow at what she called him, but didn't comment. Finally, he sighed. "Leave the first years out of it, but spread the word. Umbridge is hurting students in detention, and we need proof. Fifth years don't have DADA again till Friday, but the other years do. Get those Weasley menaces to spread it to their friends - they'll get the word through Gryffindor. You spread it through Hufflepuff - have your little friend help you. You'll need somebody in Ravenclaw - doubtless one of your precious Gryffindors knows someone. Everyone is to try their best to get detention. The more scars we have, the more evidence against her. As soon as they get out of detention, they need to write their parents. Tell them what the ministry-appointed professor is doing to all their darling boys and girls. The minister will be getting howlers within the hour. Now - I've got to get to class. Get your father on this right away, princess."

He swung about and stalked away. Ernie was staring at her in awe.

"Miracles do happen. Malfoy actually had a civil conversation with someone!"

"He may be a git, but he is still human, Ernie. Come one - we're going to be late. And we still haven't seen Jamie."

"We'll probably see him at lunch. If not then, dinner. We don't have time to look more now. Hey, I've been wondering. How old are you?"

"Seventeen. Why?"

"Why are you in fifth year? Shouldn't you be with an older class?"

"In all his great wisdom, Dumbledore decided that as I've had no "formal education in magic" (meaning I haven' been here at Hogwarts since I was eleven) I'd better start in an earlier year and "work my way up" to the level of my age group. I don't really care. I know most of what this school teaches anyway, since I've had a private tutor since I was five. He was a lot like Professor Snape, only more kind. Just very, very strict, and a bit of a perfectionist. Hogwarts will let me do whatever I want, so I'm not too concerned about switching year levels. You're only a couple years younger than me, and I've never had human friends anywhere near my age before. I'm perfectly content. Plus, this way I can keep an eye on Draco - sorry, Malfoy - and the Weasley twins won't drive me bonkers."

They ran into the classroom at the last minute, sliding into their seats just before class started. Flitwick raised an eyebrow at them, but didn't comment. Most of the day passed peacefully. They found Jamie at lunch, and he burst into tears when she healed his hand.

"I couldn't use it all day - it hurt too much." He explained, sobbing.

Ernie and Arileif looked at each other over his head. They each had a whole new level of hate for Umbridge.

They had managed to successfully spread Draco's plan through the older Hufflepuffs - though, of course, they didn't tell anyone who had come up with it. That would have been the surest way to be sure that absolutely no one followed through with it. At dinner, Arileif dragged Ernie over to the Gryffindor table.

"What are we doing over here?"

"Sitting with the twins."

"But we're in Hufflepuff!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Is there a rule somewhere that we _have_ to sit at our house table?"

"Well... I don't think so, but-"

"Good. Come on then."

The twins were surprised at Ernie's presence, but immediately started teasing her and threatening her with all manner of pranks. She put an end to that pretty quickly.

"Has anyone from Gryffindor had detention with the new Defense professor yet?"

They exchanged glances, and Harry spoke up from across the table.

"Yes. I did."

Arileif made an angry sound, and reached toward him.

"Let me see your hand."

Within moments the red wounds had been turned to thin white lines.

"Sorry I can't do anything about the scarring. I found out about what was going on from Ernie this morning. She's using those things on first and second years. We can't let this happen. The ministry has no business at Hogwarts."

"Harry told Professor McGonagall last night. She tried to talk to Professor Umbridge, but she wouldn't hear anything. She said that to question her was to question the ministry and the minister - and that while she is a very _patient_ woman, the one thing she will not tolerate is disloyalty. McGonagall couldn't say anything after that." Hermione explained.

"She's smart, I'll give her that. But she's arrogant, and that'll be her downfall. Now, this is what we're going to do."

She outlined the plan.

"You want us to deliberately get detention with her?" Ron asked, horrified.

"We have to get her out of Hogwarts ASAP."

"What-"

"It's a muggle thing, Ron." Hermione cut in. "As Soon As Possible."

"Oh."

"The point is, we can go through some pain now to spare the little kids, or we can have her prancing about Hogwarts all year long. Who knows what else she's got planned. This is only the beginning, or I'm a faun. Now, if we can put pressure on Fudge now, he won't dare let her go through with anything else until the heat dies down. At least we'll get a reprieve until my Father can sort things out with the ministry."

"Wait, what? You didn't say anything about your father before." Harry asked.

"Well, it obvious, isn't it? She's a princess. Her father has a lot of political sway. If he puts the pressure on, it'll be hell for the minister." Hermione explained, exasperated.

"Of course - but there's more to it than that. See, magic started in Narnia with the Deep Magic. It's all very complicated, so I won't explain it all. What's important is that every magical being is technically a subject of Narnia's ruler. More, there's no "technically" about it in the English magical community. Long ago, the English magical community was threatened by dragons. The ministry (or what would now be considered the ministry) pledged their loyalty to Narnia in exchange for protection. If you look back far enough in the history books, that agreement was never nullified. England is sworn to obey Narnian rulers, and Narnia is sworn to protect England. That's part of why I'm here - to assess the situation with Voldemort and see if Narnia's support is necessary. But don't tell anyone that. Point being, Father has every right to order the minister to dismiss Umbridge. In fact, he has the authority to dismiss Fudge himself, and appoint any minister he chooses in his place - or just disband the ministry altogether and rule the magical community directly from his throne. The problem is that almost no one knows that. It's in the history books and the treaties that were signed - which are, of course, still on record. But few people even believe that Narnia exists, let alone that, by rights, Father should rule the English magical community."

"If you're bound to protect us, why weren't you here during the last war with Voldemort?" Harry asked, lowering his voice so that no one else would hear them.

"Because you aren't the only ones with wars to fight. The White Witch, Jadis of Charn, killed of the line of Narnian monarchs and ruled for over a century. She was brutal - as bad as Voldemort, just different. Father and his siblings were able to defeat her, and Aslan crowned them kings and queens of Narnia. They are the rightful rulers, chosen by the Deep Magic - ask any Narnian and they'll tell you the same. That was about twenty-five years ago - so Narnia was preoccupied with our own inner strife when Voldemort was starting his bid for power. Narnia's monarchs didn't know all the laws when they took the throne - they spent years learning them all while still running the kingdom. By the time they learned that England's safety was their responsibility, Voldemort had disappeared and they never knew he had been at all. Remember - they were born in England, but came to my homeland when they were still young. When they learned what had happened with Voldemort, they began to closely monitor the magic community. They all four knew that he wouldn't be gone forever - he would come back, and Narnia would not fail England a second time."

Harry nodded, accepting their explanation. "So, what can your father do now?"

"He can put the pressure on Fudge, like Hermione said. He and Uncle Edmund will start pulling out the old laws and treaties - he has several men in the ministry. Of course, they are all undercover. Fudge would crucify them if he found them out, and so would most of the populace - even though all they're doing is making sure that England won't fall to Voldemort. One of the best has it the hardest - he was approached several years ago by another of Father's men, I believe, and spent several years perfecting a fake personality that would never be questioned. His family thinks him a traitor because he's so "loyal" to the ministry."

"That's awful." Hermione murmured.

"It's the choice he made - no one twisted his arm. His family would be quite proud, if they knew, I think. But that's neither here nor there. Father's men will keep him up to date and procure any records of the treaties that they can. When they're good and ready, Father and Uncle will make it public, depose Fudge, and take control of the ministry. Once they've got that useless puppet out of the way, we'll be able to actually defend ourselves. What's more, they'll bring in some of our own troops when the time comes, and Voldemort won't stand a chance. Then, when all is said and done, they'll appoint a new minister - probably one of their inside men who they know can be trusted - and leave England to mind its own affairs again. He can't do anything until I've had detention with that toad, though. He doesn't have any grounds for complaint until I've been hurt. I'll write him tonight, and be sure to get detention on Friday. I'll try to bug her in the halls, but I doubt that'll work."

"Are we the only ones in on the plan?" Fred asked, more serious than she had yet seen him.

"No. We've been spreading it through Hufflepuff. I know several of the sixth years got detention for fighting in the hall already. I played on Draco Malfoy's house loyalties and got him worked up enough that he's spreading it through Slytherin."

"They ought to get a kick out of it. It's sneaky enough." Harry muttered.

"Don't forget, Harold James Potter, I am a Slytherin. I'm all four houses. Bad-mouth any of the them, and your bad-mouthing me. Draco is a git - that much is obvious - but I've dealt with Calormene princes. Compared to them, he's a saint. I don't mind him, so don't talk bad of him. That just lowers you to his level."

They all looked taken aback by the lecture, but Ernie nodded.

"She treats him like a human, and it's amazing what happens. I was witness to the only civil conversation Malfoy has ever had earlier - and he was talking to Arileif. He was furious that Umbridge is using blood quills on the little kids. Since when has Malfoy worried about anyone but himself? Granted, he only seemed worried about the first years in his own house, but still!"

Arileif nodded. "I'm not going to pretend he's a nice person. But I think that he's an ally."

"He's a Malfoy!" Ron burst out. "He's the son of a death eater!"

"Lucius Malfoy - Draco's father - was there in the graveyard when Voldemort came back." Harry added.

"So?" She raised an eyebrow. "The fact that his dad is a death eater doesn't mean that he wants to be. Ernie, you saw his reaction to how Umbridge is hurting kids. Do you really think a person capable of murdering for "the Dark Lord" would have responded like that? Trust me - I've seen his type before. And I've seen the type that you all think he is. And I'm telling you - he's mean, he's selfish, and he's spoiled. But he's not evil. And I think we're going to need his help to ditch the bitch. But if his father is a death eater, then you can't treat him any different than normal. If Lucius thinks that Draco is helping us, there's no telling what he'll do. We can't put anyone in that kind of danger - no matter how much you hate them."

"That's how I'll get detention, then." Harry grinned. "I'll punch him in front of Umbridge. She'll be furious, Mr. Malfoy will have no reason to doubt the animosity between us, and I can have the satisfaction of hitting him."

Arileif sighed. "If you must. But I'll be sure to warn him it's coming."

"Speaking of said Slytherin," the twins said together, "he's staring at you."

She glanced over her shoulder and caught Draco's eye. He glanced about and then held up his left hand. He touched the back, grimaced, and then gestured at a first year Slytherin who was - vainly - trying to hold back tears.

"Looks like a first year had an encounter with a blood quill." She muttered to the table.

Arileif nodded at Draco, and gestured toward herself, and then laid her head on her hands like a pillow. She waved her hands, outlining a rectangle, and then pantomimed opening a door. He looked puzzled for a minute, and then nodded.

"What was that?" Ernie asked.

"A bit of sign language. I think that he understood. You know that there's an entrance to my room from each common room, right? I told him to wait at the entrance in the Slytherin commons, after curfew, so I can heal the kid's hand. Hopefully he got it."

"Getting back on topic - I assume you want us to spread the word through Gryffindor?" Hermione asked.

"Please. And do you know anyone in Ravenclaw? If not, I'll be there tomorrow. But I don't know for sure that I'll make friends there right off like I did in Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. If there's someone you trust, that would be a good place to start."

The Gryffindors exchanged glances.

"Luna." Harry said. "She'll do it."

"Will anyone listen to her?" Hermione worried.

"Maybe not." Harry conceded.

"That's alright - I'll make them listen. Luna, you said? I'll find her tomorrow. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go annoy Umbridge and hopefully get detention. The sooner we can get things moving, the better. And I have to heal that kid's hand. Time for me to run. Oh - Gred and Forge - nice hair. Do you think it will wear off, or will you have to try and find a counter spell?"

"We've got Hermione working on it."

"Do you now?" The girl in question raised an eyebrow.

"Mione, will you please help us figure out the counter spell?"

Arileif laughed and left the table. Ernie dutifully jumped up and followed her.

"You're coming with me?" She asked.

"I'm your guide today." He grinned. "I'll stick with you."

"Thanks, Ernie."

"How are you going to get detention?"

"I was thinking that I'll be out after curfew, pranking the defense corridor. Care to join me?"

"Can't say I relish the idea of cutting my own hand open again - but I suppose I can't let you wander about on your own. Or with just Chanda - I guess that you're never really alone."

They made their way back to the Hufflepuff common room, and she stopped by a portrait that held both a badger and a lion cub. "I've never been through the Hufflepuff portrait in my room, but I bet this is it."

She paused, and said quietly, "Hogwarts, I would like Ernie to have access to my rooms. Please set it so that he can use all the portraits that lead into and out of them." Turning to Ernie, she said, "Touch it."

He did - and it swung open.

"There - now if you ever need a place to get away from someone, or if you need my help for some reason, you can get in. I should probably set it for the others too."

Ernie grinned. "We're like an underground organization! We need a name!"

"I'll set the twins working on it." She laughed. "Come on."

They went in the Hufflepuff portrait, and out the Slytherin one.

"I'm not supposed to be here..." Ernie whispered, when he realized where they were.

"You're with me. The sorting hat basically told me that I can get away with murder since I'm the heir of Hogwarts. No one can really tell me no. It's fine."

He looked uneasy, but didn't protest again.

Moments later, Draco came into the common room, dragging the first year. "Just stop asking questions and come on." He growled.

The kid stopped on seeing two Hufflepuff's in his common room. "What are _they_ doing here/ That's not allowed! How did they get in? Draco-"

"That's Malfoy to you, kid. And she's the Narnian princess. She does whatever she feels like. No one's going to tell her no, after all. He's her new lackey." He looked at Arileif. "Did you have to bring him?"

"No. But I did, so get over it. Here - what's your name?" She asked the first year.

"Clarence." He answered hesitantly.

"Alright, Clarence. I need you to do three things for me - alright?"

He glanced at Draco and then nodded slowly.

"First, I need you to give me your hand."

He held it out, and she healed it.

"Is that better?"

He nodded.

"Alright, then I need you to remember your detention with Umbridge. Think about it - don't think about anything else. Ok?"

He nodded again. Arileif put the tip of her wand against his temple and drew it away with the silvery thread of a memory hanging from the tip.

"I'm going to keep this so that we can get Umbridge fired. She shouldn't be hurting people like that."

Ernie handed her a small bottle, and she put the memory inside. With a tap of her wand, the bottle was labelled with Clarence's name and the date.

"Now - I need you to go up to your dorm, and write a letter to your parents. Tell them what happened in defense class, why you got detention, and what happened in detention. Can you do that?"

"Should I tell them about you healing me?"

"If you want to, that would be fine." She smiled. "Try not to make Umbridge mad - I don't want her to hurt you again. But if she does, you come right to me. I'll heal your hand again, and borrow the memory. We're going to make the ministry fire her if it's the last thing we do."

Clarence nodded.

"Draco - help him write it, yeah?" Arileif asked, raising an expectant eyebrow at him.

He glared at her, though she could see that it was just for show. "You want me to play messenger boy to the whole of Slytherin. Then you want me to report back to you about the detentions. Then you want me to bring him to you. Now you want me to write his letter for him? I'm not your bloody maidservant!"

She glared back at him, fighting a grin. "I hear from some of the Gryffindors that you are rather fond of tattling to daddy. I'm only going to say this once - my daddy is a whole lot richer and more powerful than yours. And he's rather protective of his darling princess. He'll believe anything I tell him - and suppose I tell him just how _mean_ you were tonight, when I was just trying to help?" She smiled with faux innocence, batting her lashes as though talking to her father. "You forget, Draco Malfoy - I am the best of all four houses, _including_ Slytherin. I have more than enough training in being underhanded to best you. Don't test me. Now - be a good little Slytherin and help Clarence here write a letter that is both believable and inflamatory enough to have his parents immediately demanding Fudge's head." She smirked at him.

Draco all-but growled at her, and dragged Clarence away up the staircase to the boys' dormitories.

Arileif turned to Ernie and smiled happily. "Now if he ever gives me trouble, I just have to threaten him with Father. It's perfect. He's so used to running crying to daddy that he'd never think I won't. But it's almost past curfew. You better ditch me in favor of your bed. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course." He grinned. "I'm part of the secret group, now."

"Technically, Draco is as well - however much he doesn't want to be."

Ernie made a face. "Thanks for that thought. You ruined my happy bubble. Let me know what name the twins come up with?"

"You could ask them yourself, you know." She pointed out.

"True. Hey - wait! I'm not off to bed yet. We were going to get caught by Umbridge - out after curfew, and pranking the defense corridor!"

"...I can't believe I forgot. Come on then."

They scurried through the portrait into her room, and she paused to talk to her maids. "Caoimhe, Delyth - this is Ernie. He has access to my rooms - I've had the castle key him into whatever wards are set up. I'll explain everything later - but things are even worse than Father thought. One of the teachers is hurting students - deliberately - and we have to find out why and get her thrown out. Ernie and I are going to get in trouble, and hopefully get detention with her. That way, when I've been "injured", we can get Father involved. We might be out for quite a while, so please don't worry if I don't get back till late. Chanda will be with us, of course."

The dryads nodded. "You will tell us, of course, the moment you've been hurt? It won't be terrible, will it?"

"Just cuts on the back of the hand, spelling out words."

The two maids looked horrified. "She's doing this to the little eleven-year-olds?"

"Yes." Ernie spat. "Hateful bitch."

They raised eyebrows at his language, but did not correct him. "The moment you've been hurt, we will begin to make a fuss." They promised.

"Thanks - knew I could count on you. By the way, there'll be several more people I give access to my chambers. We're basically starting a "get rid of her" campaign/group/thing. Everyone directly involved will have access. No more than eight or ten people, I should think."

With that, she pulled Ernie out the Ravenclaw portrait.

A number of the studious children looked rather startled, and then their faces filled with righteous indignation.

"You can't be in here! How did you get in here? Somebody get Professor Flitwick! You can't be in here!" A sixth year screeched.

"Oh, how lovely." A dreamy-looking blonde spoke up quietly.

"Luna - be quiet!" The same sixth year cried angrily. "Now's not the time for any of your nonsense!"

"Luna, is it?" Arileif beamed. "Harry Potter told me that I should find you tomorrow when I'm in Ravenclaw. But I guess I'm a bit early! It's lovely to meet you." She smiled warmly at the girl.

"Of course, I am most pleased to meet you. I was quite perplexed, at first - the nargles seem to be leaving you alone entirely. But then, I suppose that's because even the nargles have to submit to the proper authority."

The sixth year was growing red in the face. "That's enough, Luna!" She shouted. "It is NOT lovely to meet two Hufflepuffs in the RAVENCLAW common room! You can't be here! Get out!"

Arileif sighed and was about to deal with the unpleasant girl, but Ernie cut in first.

"I believe you'll find that she actually _can_ be here. And so can I, since I'm with her. Show a little respect for Princess Arileif the Fierce of Narnia."

"I don't care WHO she is - she's Hufflepuff and she CAN'T BE HERE!"

At that moment,several things happened.

1\. Fillius Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw, was dragged into the room by a distressed fourth year.

2\. Ernie bristled and and shouted, "SHE CAN BE WHEREVER SHE BLOODY WELL PLEASES!"

3\. Luna stood up and said dreamily (Arileif was beginning to wonder about her, was it possible that the girl had some star heritage? It would explain a lot.) "Careful, Asma. The nargles don't like you saying things like that about the princess."

4\. Arileif sighed and put her face in her hands.

5\. Chanda growled menacingly and leapt at the girl.

Number 5 immediately brought Arileif's face out of her hands. "Chanda - no!" She cried.

The panther ignored her. She had knocked the girl to the floor and stood over her - no part of her body actually touching the student - growling angrily. Her mouth was wide open, giving the whole room a clear view of her sharp white teeth, and giving Asma a clear view of her hot gullet. Her claws were out, and scratched up the floor around the girl's legs and head.

Arileif threw herself toward her bodyguard, but Luna got there first.

"It's alright. I think that she has learned her lesson. You've quite frightened her, and you don't want her majesty to get in trouble. Let her up - I'm quite sure that she won't say such horrid things again. Besides, the nargles are already angry at her. They will be angry with you if you take their fun in punishing her for disrespecting their princess."

Chanda gave one last growl, and stalked over to the blonde witch. She rubbed her head gently on the girl's outstretched hand, and purred.

Professor Flitwick was standing in shock. Gradually, he seemed to recover enough of his motor functions that he was able to check on the sobbing sixth year.

"Are...are you alright, Asma?"

"NO I'M NOT!" The girl screamed. "Professor - it attacked me! You saw it! A menace like that can't stay in Hogwarts..." The girl began to cry pathetically.

Ernie sighed. "And I thought Malfoy's tendency for drama was bad."

"Hush, Ernie." Arileif said sternly. "Asma - I am terribly sorry that Chanda frightened you so badly. You should know, however, that she never intended to harm you. If she had, she would have easily done so. She has killed to protect me before, and would not hesitate to do so again. But here she was just making a point. I am the princess of Narnia, and ought to be treated as such. I have allowed my fellow students liberties that would make my Aunt, Queen Susan, faint with horror. However, such deliberate and intense disrespect is something that Chanda simply will not tolerate, even if I would. You have insulted me, attempted to intimidate me, and attempted to humiliate me. Such behavior is beyond unacceptable. For your information, I am free to go where I like in this castle. If I wished, if could march up to the gargoyle that guards the Headmaster's office and it would move aside to let me in without hesitation. Moreover, I can take any one of my friends with me anywhere that I choose. I will see to it that Chanda leaves you alone - though I can't stop her growling at you from a distance, she's terrible about holding grudges - but I expect you to never question or challenge me again. Understood?"

The sixth year turned purple with rage, and shot a spell at Arileif. The princess nimbly dodged, and her hand flashed. A shield appeared, protecting everyone behind her. The shimmering bubble absorbed the spell, feeding the magical energy contained in said spell to the princess who had conjured the shield.

Chanda roared, but was held inside the shield and could do nothing. Luna and Ernie each threw their arms about her to restrain her. Arileif snarled out a stunning spell, and the girl dropped to the floor, unconscious.

Flitwick instantly seized Asma's wand, looking rather shaken.

Arileif dropped the shield, and threw herself at her panther. "Don't, Chanda. I'm fine, she didn't hurt me."

"She'll be expelled." An angry, raspy voice growled.

The Ravenclaws all looked about - the eagle statues that stood guard on either side of the door that led to the stairs to the dormitories were flapping their wings angrily.

"Hogwarts will not tolerate this attack on its heir." The second eagle rasped.

"O-of course." Flitwick stammered. "I shall see Dumbledore about it immediately.

"Her name has already been struck from the records. The castle does not recognize her, and will never remember her. The sorting hat has informed Dumbledore. Send her home."

"Now?" Flitwick asked, almost meekly.

"Yes." The eagles both said at once.

"Now - that won't be necessary. The morning will be soon enough." Arileif soothed. "She's unconscious, and can't harm me. Thank you for your concern for me - but can't it wait until the morning."

"Of course, princess." The eagles said together, and froze again in their original position.

"I trust her to your care, Professor." Arileif smiled pleasantly. "And, if you don't mind - I was hoping to talk to you tomorrow. Would it work for me to come by your office at some point?"

Flitwick looked a little worried, but agreed.

Arileif smiled. "Perfect, thanks. Oh - and could you give me detention, please?"

He was clearly startled. "Why, your majesty? You've done nothing wrong here, just protected yourself..."

"Oh, that's not it. I'll explain tomorrow - but please assign me detention for being out after curfew and ask Professor Umbridge to take care of it for you, since you've been fighting a cold all week and don't want to share it with any of the students."

"V-very well, your majesty. If that's what you want... My office at five. Does that work for you?"

"Splendidly. Ernie, do you want detention at the same time, or would you rather get in trouble for actually doing something?"

"I'll take it at the same time. That way I'm with you."

"Alright. Professor, Ernie here has been out after curfew with me, and is going to share my detention."

A completely bewildered Flitwick said, "As you wish, your majesty..."

"Excellent. On that note, Ernie, we shan't have to prank the defense corridor after all. We'll just be going then. So glad to meet you, Luna - save me a seat at breakfast tomorrow, would you? Thanks. Goodnight, all. Sorry for the commotion. Chanda, do stop sulking. She's being expelled - isn't that enough for you? Let's go, Ernie. See you tomorrow, Professor!" With that, the two disappeared through the portrait.

Ernie was about to make his way back to his own dorm via the Hufflepuff common room, but Arileif stopped him.

"One more thing. Hogwarts, would you please give me a portrait that opens directly into Ernie's room? Of course, it needs to only be usable by the people I have keyed into the wards."

There was a soft rumble from the castle, and a picture of Ernie appeared on the wall.

"Wait, does that mean that you already have access to the twins' room?" He asked, glancing at the portrait of the two red-heads.

"It'll be useful eventually, when they're keyed into the wards, but I have it now cause I used it to prank them." She explained. "Goodnight, Ernie."

"Night. See you at breakfast?"

"Sure - but you'll have to come sit with Luna and me at the Ravenclaw table. Can you handle that?" She teased.

"I'll live. You know, you being here might finally get rid of the house rivalry."

"That is one of my goals." She told him. "See you at breakfast."

When Ernie was gone, Arileif collapsed on her bed. "I should write to Father." She yawned. "I think I'll do that tomorrow. I can barely keep my eyes open."

Chanda snorted, and leapt onto the bed beside her. Arileif sighed, and moved over. Chanda always got even more protective after someone tried to hurt her mistress. Arileif knew the panther would be all-but unbearable for the next few days.

"Night Chanda."

"Goodnight."

 **That chapter got loooong! Well over 8,000 words! Oops...**


	4. Sir Draco

**Thanks to** **AmazingGraceless** **, australianfanfic, Miraluc, anameandmangafangirl, Nimrodel626, and Taylor(guest) for reviewing!**

 **The rest of the story will hopefully move a little faster, as I will no longer be focusing on one day per chapter. I realize that we haven't seen Arileif spend her first day in Ravenclaw, or her first full day in Gryffindor. Sad - but we'll all live. Also, as requested, Arileif proves that she isn't totally perfect (sorry, I'm not much good at argument scenes!). Here we go!**

It didn't work the way Arileif planned. Dolores Umbridge was just smart enough to realize that physically harming the Princess of Narnia would get her and her beloved ministry nowhere. She was sickeningly sweet, and had Arileif and Ernie dust the millions of cat plates on the walls of her office.

"Now, I hope that you two will think twice before going out after curfew again!" She trilled. "Rules are rules, and must not be ignored." She smiled brightly, and sent them on their way.

As Ernie and Arileif left the defense corridor, rather disgruntled, they were joined by Draco, Luna, and the Gryffindor gang. Luna was happily oblivious to the evident tension between the Slytherin and the five Gryffindors.

"Well?" Draco asked instantly.

"She's got the brains of a rock, but somehow managed to figure out that leaving lasting marks on me is not a good idea." Arileif scowled, in a very bad mood. In her defense, she had just spent an hour listening to the shrill cries of hundreds of cats and kittens, and had her master plan foiled.

"She made us dust the cats." Ernie informed them, in an equally bad mood.

Chanda made a rumbling sound, half-way between a growl and a purr. Arileif's scowl deepened. She hated it when Chanda laughed at her - for that's what the sound was.

"Shut it, kitten." She snapped.

Chanda silenced herself immediately, but glared at her mistress.

"Well... Now what?" Ron asked.

"We try again." Arileif muttered shortly.

"But if it didn't work this time, what makes you think -"

"I don't know! Can't you lot just leave me be?!" She snapped, almost yelling.

Stunned silence greeted her, and Hermione - who had been speaking - looked ready to cry. It was Draco who answered her.

"You're the mastermind. You and I make the plans. They just follow the orders. Taking it out on -"

"See here, Malfoy -"

"Now wait a minute -"

The twins butted in at the same time. Half a breath later, Ron cut in as well.

"We bloody well don't take orders from anyone - least of all you, Malfoy!"

Draco smirked at him. "Oh, really? Surely the princess told you that _I_ was the main mind behind our original plan? And you've been following the plan, haven't you? Taking orders, then. And who's giving the orders?"

"Not bloody you!"

"Would you all just shut up!" Arileif exploded.

Once again, silence reigned.

"I'm so sick of this!" She continued, yelling. "Gryffindor. Slytherin. Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff. Who gives a damn? Just stop bitching and give me some peace! I can't think with your carrying on! Ronald Weasley, Draco is part of the plan just the same as you are. Get over it and act like a man, not a whiny two-year-old! Draco Malfoy! Ron is just as important to the plan as you are! So stop antagonizing him! Just - all of you! Stop it!"

They were all lucky that everyone else was down in the Great Hall for dinner, and no one heard her little tirade.

"Arileif..." Ernie, who had snapped out of his mood when she started yelling, froze when she turned on him.

"Just leave me alone!" She stormed off down the corridor.

The group stood in silence for several minutes. Eventually, Fred ventured,"Well, that could have gone better..."

No one spoke for another minute, then Luna stirred for the first time in the entire exchange.

"I wonder what it is like." She said softly, in her dreamy way. "To have everyone depending on you." She paused, and looked at Draco. Her next words were oddly lucid, for Luna. "She can't afford to lose her only friends because of petty quarrels. It wasn't kind of her to yell. It wasn't right at all. But putting wrong on top of wrong does not make right." Then she slipped back into her normal, dreamy tone. "If she's alone for too long, the nargles may begin to act up." The Ravenclaw turned and wandered down the corridor.

No one saw Luna or Arileif again that night. Ernie and Draco both tried to get into her rooms from the portraits in their respective common rooms, but it seemed that she didn't want to see them and the castle had picked up on her mood.

What no one knew was that Luna had, in her strange Luna way, known that she had been given access to Arileif's rooms. She found the princess there, sprawled across her bed, looking quite cross and also close to tears.

"Lady Princess." She said softly, getting Arileif's attention.

"Hey, Luna." Arileif replied, feeling guilty for yelling earlier. "I sorry you had to hear all that, out there. You didn't do anything wrong."

Luna sat beside her on the bed. They sat there together in silence for a very long time.

Eventually, Luna said softly, "He feels terrible, you know. You're the first real friend he's ever had, I think. He is scared that he will lose you. You should talk to him."

Arileif sighed. She didn't have to ask to know that Luna was talking about Draco. How Luna knew that there was more to the prince of Slytherin than met the eye, she didn't know. Or care, really. Luna was just Luna. "I don't think I can do this, Luna. It's easy to be confidant when you know you're family is right behind you, ready to back your every move. It's another to be here without them, and responsible for all this stuff... I'm terrified that I'll mess up, and Voldemort will figure out where Draco's loyalties lie. I'm terrified that Umbridge will seriously hurt someone, and I won't be able to stop it. I'm terrified that this bid to get Umbridge out could end up costing Narnia the loyalty of all England, and result in the treaty being broken. I'm so scared that I'll do the wrong thing! And then Umbridge didn't do what I expected, so this gets even harder, and those stupid cats gave me a migraine, and Draco and Ron had to go and fight, and I started yelling... Luna, what am I going to do? I'm only seventeen. I'm not old enough to be stopping a war."

Luna didn't smile. She just stared blankly at Arileif. "All that anyone can do is their best. I don't think the High King would have sent you here if he didn't think you could do it. And if Voldemort figures out about Draco, can't you protect him somehow? Make him a ward of the crown, so that he doesn't have to go back to Malfoy Manor?"

Arileif stared at the blonde. "Why do you talk all dreamy most of the time, but speak perfectly normally when you're pounding sense into my head? No offense meant..."

Luna finally smiled. "Oh, I don't know. I talk how I think - but sometimes you have to say things clearly, so that you aren't the only one who understands. I don't mind if people think I'm strange. They only listen if they think it's worth their time, and then they learn that maybe they should listen more often. Like Harry. He listens to me a lot now, I think."

"I listen to you."

"Of course. You are used to the mysterious. You don't think I'm strange, do you?"

"No. A little different than most people, maybe, but there's nothing wrong with you."

Luna smiled. "They say that words can't hurt people. It's not true. I don't mind what people think, but sometimes what they say still hurts. Thank you."

"How do I apologize?"

"Just tell them what you told me. I don't know about Ron - there are always lots of wrackspurts hanging around him - but I think that Draco will listen."

The two curled up together on top of Arileif's huge bed, and Chanda sprawled across the end. Eventually the girls fell asleep, content in each other's company. Luna lay awake longest, staring up at the ceiling with an odd smile.

The next morning, they barely made it to breakfast. Delyth woke them late. When they protested, she said that after the stress of the day before they had needed the sleep. By the time they got down to the Great Hall, they just had time to drain a mug of Narnian water (Luna declared it lovely) and grab a piece of toast that they would eat on their way to class.

Defense Against the Dark Arts promised to be very long and boring. Arileif decided that she would do her level best to rile Umbridge up enough that she would forget herself and, at the very least, threaten the princess. That was something that she could work with, she knew.

For this purpose, she took her time in the corridor, finishing her toast. When she finally entered the room, class had started five minutes prior. Umbridge gave her a tight smile, and attempted to take house points from Gryffindor.

"But Professor, that hardly seems fair." Arileif protested evenly.

"You are late for class, your majesty. I do not know what sorts of privileges you have been allowed your whole life, but in this school you must follow the rules like everyone else."

"Of course, Professor. You seem to have mistaken me. What I meant was that it seems unfair to take points from _Gryffindor_. I belong to all four houses, after all. If you take points away from one house, you must take them from all. But that hardly seems effective. I fear that taking points is useless in this case. I shall happily serve detention instead, if you wish." She smiled brightly at the older witch, hoping to annoy her.

It worked. Umbridge turned red in the face and said sharply, "Removing points from a single house will spur you to do better becuase you will endure the disapprovall of whatever house the points are removed from. Twenty points from Gryffindor. Sit down, your majesty."

"Very well. Hogwarts, you dear old castle, please note that twenty points are to be removed from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, in the spirit of fairness." Arileif smirked openly.

Draco, whose desk was next to hers, hid his own smirk. They had yet to make up after the argument the day before, but he could still appreciate his friend's act.

"Miss Pevensie! You-"

"Will be addressed properly, Professor Umbridge. I have not given you permission to call me by name." Arileif cut her off sternly.

Umbridge grew redder. "I believe it is time we put an end to this nonsense, Miss Pevensie. In this school, you are not a privileged, spoiled princess. You are just a student. And I am your teacher. I will address you as I address all my students. Detention!"

"Detention? Whatever for, Professor? I have never in my life been spoiled. My father always told me that I was born to privilege- but with that comes responsibility, obligation, and sacrifice. I should make a poor queen indeed if I demanded my subjects to serve me, instead of serving them as I was meant to do. But that is neither here nor there. I am not spoiled, but I _am_ accustomed to being treated with respect, Professor, and I insist that this continues. Student or not, I am Princess of Narnia- and will be addressed accordingly. Perhaps you would rather that I stand upon tradition and common Narnian etiquette, and demand you to bow to me every time I enter the room? Perhaps you would rather kiss my ring at the beginning of each lesson? No? I thought not. If you wish to address me by name, as I have denied your request, you must write to my father. I doubt he will return your letter very quickly; there are many far more pressing matters for him to attend to than such a complaint. However, he would, in time, reply. Shall I tell you his answer? For I know it already. He would be greatly angered that you wished to address me so familiarly after I had forbidden it, and even more angered that you felt the need to bypass my own command and seek permission from him. His answer would be a resounding no. But - by all means - feel free to try."

Umbridge looked about ready to blow. "How dare you! How dare you speak to me so, in my own classroom! You will have detention every day next week! I _will_ have _order_!"

Arileif sighed, and stood. She quietly gathered her things.

"And just _what_ do you think that you are doing, Miss Pevensie?"

"Lady Princess. That is what you may address me as. Cease calling me by my family name, or I shall demand to be called by my full title. I warn you - 'tis quite a mouthful. And, as for what I am doing, I am leaving. Thank you for teaching - if what you do can even hope to ever pass as teaching - my first DADA class. I regret to inform you that it was both the first and the last. I will not be studying this subject under you any longer. Father will be happy to provide me with a private tutor, and Headmaster Dumbledore will be quite willing to let me pursue this subject on my own, I am sure."

"You will _**not**_ walk out of my class, Miss Pevensie!"

Arileif paused. She stared at Umbridge with a professionally blank expression, and then raised an eyebrow. It was Uncle Edmund's "politics face", and it rarely failed to intimidate his target sufficiently for him to get exactly what he wanted.

"Let all hear our words. We, Princess Arileif the Fierce of Narnia, Lion's Heir, sometime Lady of Cair Paravel and Empress of the Lone Islands, Heiress to High King Peter the Magnificent, Heiress to Queen Susan the Gentle, Heiress to King Edmund the Just, Heiress to Queen Lucy the Valient, Lady of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, Heir Apparent of the Noble Houses of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin, Last Descendant of the same, and Heir of Hogwarts, hearby give magical command that one Dolores Umbridge, witch of questionable character, Inquisitor of Hogwarts, and spy of the English Magical Ministry shall henceforth and forevermore only be permitted to address us by our full and complete title, as stated. This command shall be binding."

There was a shimmer of magic in the heir, and Umbridge was clearly past the point of reason. Most of the children in the room had no idea how binding such a magical command from Narnian royalty was, but Umbridge had felt power thrum in the air and settle on her, binding her to the command. It would be quite impossible now, she knew, for her to call the girl anything other than her ridiculously long set of titles.

Her rage boiled over, and she drew her wand. "You _dare_ set a magical command on me?!" She spat a curse that Arileif did not recognize, and a light that flashed orange and black burst from her wand.

Arileif's eyes widened. Perhaps she had pushed a little too hard? She got a better reaction than she could ever have hoped for - her teacher openly attacked her in front of a roomful of witnesses - but now she would probably die. Even with her reflexes honed by years of weapons training, she couldn't dodge in time.

And then Draco leapt in front of her, pulling her close against his chest. He took the curse in the back, shielding her with his own body. Instantly he let out a strangled cry, and slumped on top of her.

Chanda was moving before the curse hit him, leaping at Umbridge. She landed square on the woman's chest, knocking her to the ground. The wand was jarred from her hand, and she scrabbled for it uselessly.

"Don't kill her! I want her alive!" Arileif cried desperately. It wouldn't do for Chanda to kill the woman now. Later, perhaps, she could have the satisfaction.

Chanda roared in Umbridge's face, and slashed once with her teeth. The woman's scream was accompanied with an angry growl. Arileif glanced over her shoulder as Goyle helped her lower Draco gently to the ground. Umbridge would certainly live, but she would have several very interesting scars on her face. Chanda growled again, then reached over and grabbed the fallen wand in her mouth.

Umbridge made a grab for it, but froze when the panther hissed. The strong jaws clamped down, fierce teeth gouging the wood before it finally snapped in half.

"No one...hurts my princess. You are lucky to be alive...If there weren't children watching, I would have gutted you by now like I would gut a deer." The panther sneered, startling everyone and causing Umbridge to actually faint.

"Hermione, come here and help me!" Arileif ordered. Draco was breathing, but barely, and his pulse was faint. He was awake and aware, but was losing blood rapidly. "Ronald! Go get Professor Snape - **_NOW_**! Tell him that his godson has been cursed by that toad and is dying. _GO_ _!_ Harry, you know how to conjure a patronus, correct?"

"Yes."

"Good. Do it now - I have to send a message to his parents. They need to know. I'll do the talking."

As she spoke, she was carefully pouring magic into the deep cut that slanted across Draco's torso from his shoulder to his waist, in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Harry conjured his patronus, and Draco seemed to breathe a little more easily for a moment. The stag opened its mouth to receive the message.

"Alright, Arileif - it's ready."

Said princess nodded, and began. Her voice was rushed and strained as she continued to work over Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy - I am Princess Arileif the Fierce of Narnia. A friend of mine was kind enough to conjure this patronus, as I knew that you should be informed as soon as possible. Our defense teacher has lost her sanity, and attempted to kill me - in the middle of class. Your son Draco jumped in the way and shielded me from an unknown curse, saving my life. I regret to inform you that he has been grievously injured. My bodyguard has taken care of our teacher; she is no longer a threat. I have sent one of my fellow students for Professor Snape and anticipate his arrival any moment. I would like to say that I am sure he will be fine, however, I am afraid that he is growing weaker even as I speak. We will do all that we can to save him. Please floo to the school at once - my bodyguard will meet you in the Headmaster's office and personally escort you to where I am with your son."

She finished, and nodded at Harry.

He said softly, "Take the message to Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

The stag vanished. At the same moment, Snape burst into the room. He was actually running. Ron was close on his heels.

Before the red-head was fully in the room, Arileif sent him out again.

"Ron, go get Mrs. McGonagall. And Headmaster Dumbledore. And Madam Pomfrey. Hurry! Harry, you too. Split up, you'll find them faster!"

The two boys ran from the room. Chanda slipped from the room to guide the Malfoys to their son, after quietly ordering Luna to cast incarcerous on Umbridge - and stupefy for good measure, even though the witch was already unconscious.

Snape dropped to his knees beside his godson, pouring his magic into the wound even as he reached into his pouch for a blood replenishing potion. Five minutes and multiple spells and potions later, the usually pale potions master was paper white. The Malfoys raced into the room, soon followed by McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Severus? How is he?" Lucius demanded at once.

"I cannot save him. This curse - it is a modified cutting curse. It progresses through the victim's body, cutting as it goes, until it passes all the way through. It will sever every organ, including his heart. There is no known counter-curse to date."

The Malfoys were ashen.

Arileif looked up at them.

"Mr. Malfoy. I am Princess Arileif. The magics of Narnia are different than most magics of England. My aunt, Queen Lucy, is a healer - the best in my father's kingdom. She may be able to save him. Will you allow her to try?"

"Of course. I will allow anything, at this point." He replied quickly. "How long will it take for her to arrive?"

"I'm not sure. Pinky!"

The house elf appeared with a pop. "Yes, majesty? Majesty called? Oh no! Master Draco! Master Draco!"

"He's dying Pinky, but maybe we can save him. Can you go somewhere that you have never been before, even if you don't know how to get there, if I order you to?"

Pinky nodded. "Yes, majesty. Pinky goes anywhere, much faster because majesty orders. Where does Pinky go?"

"Pinky, go to Cair Paravel, in Narnia. Find my father, and tell him that a student is dying and I require Aunt Lucy's healing immediately. Then bring him and whoever he deems fit back here with you. Be as fast as you can. That is an order, Pinky."

Pinky nodded. "Pinky hears majesty. Pinky obeys majesty. Master Draco must nots die!" The house elf disappeared with a pop.

The following minutes were incredibly tense as Snape and Arileif continued attempting to at least slow the curse a little. Madam Pomfrey arrived, but Snape waved her off. There was nothing she could do. Both he and Arileif were far better suited magically for the task.

Then Snape muttered, "What is taking that elf so long? It will cut the diaphragm any moment, and then he will be unable to breathe!"

"Narnia's not exactly easy to get to unless you're my father or his siblings. The return trip will be faster." Arileif murmured distractedly. "Mr. Malfoy - there is a way that I can help Draco breathe. May I?" She glanced up at the blonde man, praying that he wouldn't react badly when he saw what she did.

"Of course!" Narcissa Malfoy answered before her husband even had a chance.

"Good. It is a common emergency practice in Narnia. I was taught by the best, and once used the method to save my uncle before my aunt arrived."

"You and your family must be terribly accident prone." Snape muttered.

"That tends to happen when you are the rulers of the most powerful magical country in all history. We are no strangers to assassination attempts. Why do you think that Father refused to let me ride the train or stay here without a bodyguard? He wanted to leave me with three, but I talked him down to one." Her words were hurried.

Then Draco choked and stopped breathing.

Arileif pushed Snape to the side."Give me room! Dray, trust me, alright? I've done this before, and it always works."

Without further ado, she placed one hand on his chest, pinched his nose shut with the other, and put her mouth over his. Shocked silence greeted the move, until she moved away slightly and gently pressed down on his chest.

As she put her mouth back on his, Snape asked, "What in Merlin's name are you doing?!"

She pulled back and pressed his chest again."I'm..."

Pause.

"Breathing..."

Pause.

"For..."

Pause.

"Him."

Over and over she breathed into his body and then pressed the used air out again, until her family finally arrived.

A golden light appeared, and within the golden light was a smaller, less ostentatious version of the doors that had taken the place of the doors to the Great Hall earlier in the week. The doors flew open, and several people ran through.

Queen Lucy and both Kings ran straight to the Princess's side, but the rest - all great cats and the man-goat things (Hermione was the only one who had figured out what they were, and she didn't see the need to inform the others) - spread out through the room to protect their monarchs, keep anyone from interfering, and take Umbridge into custody. Pinky followed, staying in the background.

Arileif breathed into Draco one last time as Snape hurriedly explained the curse to her aunt. Queen Lucy nodded, and tapped her niece's shoulder.

"Let me work." She said softly, kneeling by the boy's head.

She pulled a small bottle from a pouch strapped to her waist and quickly uncorked it. Within a matter of seconds, she had it open and was pouring a single drop into his mouth. She murmured something softly, most present suspected it was a spell, and ran her hand gently over his throat. This seemed to cause him to swallow. Then his eyes closed, and he became deathly still.

"Draco?" Narcissa whispered, and then began to wail. She flung herself forward to get to her son, but King Edmund caught her.

Physically restraining her, he said softly, "It's alright. This is normal. Every patient ever treated with fire-flower takes the appearance of death for a little while, as their body processes the healing. It's a little like a magical coma. We call it life-sleep. His sleep should be longer than most, because of the extent of the damage that the fire-flower has to repair, but he will soon wake."

He held the sobbing woman gently as she stared at her son, seemingly unable to process any of his words.

"Mr. Malfoy..." He trailed off, his eyes asking the man for some help.

"Narcissa." Lucius murmured, pulling her away from the king and into his own arms. "Hush. He'll wake."

Arileif still knelt beside her aunt, and was holding Draco's hand.

"Come on, Dray." She murmured, just loud enough to be heard. "Come on, my friend. Wake up."

Several more heart-stopping moments passed, and then Draco groaned softly. He opened his eyes, and began to cough up blood. His lungs were healed, but still full of the red fluid. With a softly muttered spell from Snape, however, he could breathe easily again.

"Ari?" He mumbled, confused and slightly dazed. His eyes widened as his head cleared. "Ari! Are you alright?"

"Am I alright? I'm fine. _You_ , on the other hand, have barely escaped the jaws of death! Why are you asking if I'm alright?"

He looked slightly bashful, but muttered, "Hate for my noble sacrifice to be a waste." The dry words had no real bite behind them.

Arileif snorted. "Right - of course. Couldn't have you lose the spotlight, now could we."

Draco smiled wanly, and closed his eyes. " 'm tired." Half of the first word was swallowed in a yawn.

Lucy's brow furrowed as she frowned, and she exchanged glances with her siblings and niece.

"Is something wrong with him?" Narcissa asked softly, quick to pick up on the sudden undercurrent of tension.

No one answered, and Queen Lucy bent over him again. "Draco." She said softly. "I need you to stay awake just a moment longer, alright? I have a few questions I need to ask you."

Draco stared at her, confused. "Everybody else saw what happened." He said drowsily, expecting the questions to be about Umbridge.

"Oh, yes. No, it's not that. Tell me - what did you feel, when you shielded Arileif?"

He frowned, too sleepy to think quickly. "I don't know. It hurt..."

"I'm sure it did. But Draco, did you feel anything else? Besides the pain?"

Eventually he nodded. "Yeah. I felt like I was warm all over, just before the spell hit. I felt like I could do anything, if it would protect Ari."

High King Peter knelt then, beside the boy. "Draco, will you allow me to turn you over enough that we can examine your back, where the spell hit?"

"Ok." He didn't look pleased at the thought, probably because they weren't letting him sleep, but clearly wasn't about to say no to the High King.

"Thank you."

King Edmund had Arileif in his arms now, and was holding her gently to his chest. Queen Lucy and King Peter carefully turned Draco enough that they could examine his back through the tear in his shirt. What they saw, no one knew. On seeing the black sword that marked the place where he had been struck by the spell, High King Peter glanced at his little sister.

"Well?" King Edmund asked impatiently, after a moment.

"Yes." Queen Lucy replied simply.

"Well." King Edmund said again, though not as a question this time. "I guess that's it, then. Peter?"

"Lu, take him back to the Cair. Make sure there is no remnant of the curse, before you return him here. Arileif, speak to Hogwarts. He will need to share your quarters now - with his own room, of course. See that the castle makes the necessary arrangements. Chanda, I thank you for a job well done. Remain with your mistress now - the prisoner shall be dealt with. Captain Alros," (here one of the man-goat creatures stepped forward), "take this toad to the dungeons of Cair Paravel. She is to be shackled in our deepest dungeon, but treated humanely as all our prisoners must be. Remove your men from the school. And Captain, tell the Queen Susan that a guardian has arisen, and her presence would be greatly appreciated by me at this moment."

The man-goat bowed deeply, and turned to do as he was told. As yet, none of the others had moved.

"Edmund, I trust that you will be able to help me explain matters to Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. However, when Susan had arrived, I would ask that you withdraw and begin communications with the Ministry of Magic. This woman was a worker of the ministry, therefore her attack shall be considered an attack by the ministry. Have your men gather the things they were commanded weeks ago - prepare to make known the old treaties once more."

Edmund nodded. "I shall need a base of operations."

"Your men have places, do they not?"

"Aye, but I would not draw attention to them. As yet, they are unknown. My main officer would have much to lose by discovery."

High King Peter nodded. "Very well. Make your base where you see fit."

A mischievous gleam entered his eye. "Have I your permission, oh my brother, to commandeer the office of the Headmaster for this purpose?"

"What? My office?" Dumbledore gasped.

"Indeed. Though perhaps you ought also ask my daughter, lest Hogwarts refuse to allow your intrusion."

"You cannot simply-" Dumbledore tried again.

'"Fine by me." Said daughter spoke up. "It would make an excellent base of operations, I think. After all, it is central to Hogwarts. And Hogwarts is central to the ministry."

"Your majesties-!" Dumbledore was cut off once more.

"It is the main school, after all. Ever the ones who teach the children have the most power. No doubt that is the reason for your attackers presence in the school." Edmund agreed, ignoring the headmaster.. "Very well. Erollin?"

"Your majesty." The leopard that had been at the King's side at the opening feast responded. It was clearly his bodyguard, as Chanda was Arileif's.

"Send for Captain Ranrwe, and the team we have been preparing. See that the office in question is prepared for me, and have one of our fastest messengers waiting, as well as the fastest of our owls. Send word to our top man to prepare for our outrage. My niece has been attacked by a ministry official. Magical England is in turmoil, and Narnia is provoked. The treaty _will_ be observed. This is due cause to invoke the old rights of the Narnian Monarchy, and of the magical people of England."

The leopard nodded. "At once, sir." It turned and bounded back through the great golden doors.

Captain Alros and his men followed, having secured their prisoner and gotten themselves in order. One remained to help Queen Lucy move Draco - who had finally roused at the activity, and was watching the proceedings with wide eyes.

"I demand to know what it happening here!" Lucius cried. He had been trying to get the attention of one of the monarchs for several minutes. His efforts had been completely ignored.

"A great many things." King Edmund told him easily. "Most of which have naught to do with you. However, I believe you question concerning your son. These are answers that can be given."

"Then give them, for goodness sake!" Snape snapped out.

Arileif said softly, "It is a long explanation. Before what is happening with Draco can make sense, you must understand a few other things."

King Edmund nodded. "There is a force, more powerful than any of us, that governs the peoples of magic. It was made by the great Emperor over the Seas, the father of Aslan the Lion - who is father to us all. The Deep Magic determines right from wrong, and governs all destinies. And it is the final law in Narnia, and in England - though it is not acknowledged here. Only the word of Aslan may stay it - but Aslan himself has no disagreement with the Deep Magic, and should never contradict it. Both he and the Deep Magic are always right."

"And the point of this is?" Snape raised an eyebrow, his face otherwise impassive. It was an expression that could make fourth years wet themselves, but it did not make King Edmund so much as blink.

"I tell you this because here the Deep Magic is at work. Draco protected Arileif, not for any personal gain or reason, but in total selflessness. It was done of a pure heart. In so doing, he was recognized by the Deep Magic, and his destiny begun. The law of the Guardians has been invoked."

"Law of the Guardians?" Narcissa asked faintly.

"Aye. A guardian is a special companion to a member of the royal family. Not like a bodyguard, exactly, though they certainly guard the person of the royal. But a guardian is a friend and advisor. They care for both the physical protection of their charge, and also their mental and emotional protection. Draco is now Arileif's guardian. He will be her confidant, dearest friend, and brother. They will be closer than any save a married couple - and even closer than some married couples, because he will understand her at all levels, as she will understand him - such is the working of the Deep Magic."

"What does this mean for Draco, practically?" Snape asked, seeing that the Malfoys were still absorbing the information.

"Draco is now a Narnian, not an English magical, and a member of my brother's court. As guardian of Arileif, he is permitted to sit on all meetings that my brother's advisors are privy to. He has authority, fifth in the land - after Aslan, my brother, my sisters and I, and my niece. He also has new ability, which might have saved him this wound had he known of it. He is given gifts of magic, by the Deep Magic, with which he may protect his own person and the person of his charge. And from this moment, Arileif and Draco must not be parted more than a few days, lest they both suffer for being without their friend. Where one goes, so goes the other."

"Do you mean to tell me that my son is now in the line of command of the nation of Narnia?" Lucius asked, seeing possibilities that might be exploited for Voldemort.

"Yes, and no. He will never rule, nor will his children. Should my brother, myself, my sisters, and my niece all die somehow, Aslan would return to Narnia and crown a new king. It is very unlikely that he would choose Draco - he seems to always choose those least likely. Yet in the end they turn out most likely after all. Nay, Draco will never truly command Narnia. And yet, he has authority over all Narnians under her leaders."

Narcissa cut in then, anxiously. "You said that where the Princess goes, my son must go. You mean to take him away from us?"

"I regret - for the sake of your family - that Narnia has now a greater claim on him than any you have. Of course you may visit him, and he you. It is up to him to determine how much you will see him. But yes, I fear that you must let any plans you had made for his future go. He will not fulfill them. He is Narnian, now. We do not take him away from you, but you will likely feel as if we have. For I doubt that you will meet him much. Most guardians spend their whole time with their charge, by their own choice. He may indeed choose differently, but do not expect so. The bond between and guardian and his charge is most curious, and grows ever stronger. Already it may be difficult for him to be removed from her long enough for my sister to see to his health in the healing rooms of Cair Paravel."

"You sent for me, Peter?" A beautiful voice caught everyone's attention.

Relief showed on the High King's face. "Indeed, Susan. Draco Malfoy has been chosen as the guardian of Arileif. Edmund has been explaining to his parents exactly what this means, but he has need to begin...stirring up, shall we say, the ministry."

King Edmund nodded to the room in general and disappeared. Dumbledore followed, still trying to make himself heard as he protested that the King simply could _not_ take over his office.

Lucius was growing angry. "They tell me, your majesty, that my son is to leave his mother and myself and remain forever in Narnia, and in the company of the Princess."

"You object to this?" Queen Susan asked sweetly.

"I strongly object!"

"Yet there is nothing to be done. The bond has been created. Nor must he remain prisoner in Narnia. Should he wish to leave it, he may do so. We shall not keep him there. It is he who will keep him there. The bond between guardian and charge is yet ill understood, but this is known indeed - to a guardian, nothing ever becomes more precious nor more important than his charge. If young Draco remains forever in Narnia, 'twill be by his own choice."

"This may not be! I will not see my only son taken from me so. This bond must be undone!" Lucius barely restrained himself from shouting. It would not do to incur the wrath of the Narnian monarchs, after all.

"Is there a way to undo it?" Narcissa asked timidly.

Queen Susan sighed. "It is the Deep Magic that has decreed him guardian. He was always meant for the role he will now play. No effort on our part will undo what has been done. We might ask Aslan, indeed - but what shall he say? For ever he and the Deep Magic are in agreement. Right shall ever be done, and a person's destiny can be changed by none save themselves."

"Then it is Draco who can undo this." Lucius decided. He turned to his son. "You must undo this." He ordered.

Draco stared at his father fearfully, not sure what to do.

"No! Don't try to put this all on him. It's not his fault, he was just protecting me. And he can't do anything, really, anyway. This does not affect just him, it affects me as well. If he were to break our new bond, he would be changing my destiny as well as his own - and he can only change his own destiny. It would be the same if I tried to break it. So it will not work. You must give this up! Draco belongs with me now. To keep us apart would only hurt him. You cannot keep my guardian from me - and you shall not!"

Arileif dropped to her knees beside Draco, and flung her arms around him.

Queen Lucy soothed her gently. Queen Susan glared at Lucius, her sweet voice was full of anger when she spoke. "Do you not see? Already the thought of being without him gives her panic. He would be the same, were he not still so dazed from his wound and the full impact of this news."

"I don't want to undo it." Draco said quietly, staring at his father. He had finally recovered his senses enough to realize that - all else aside - this was his chance to escape from his father and Voldemort once and for all. "I want to protect her."

High King Peter smiled at him. "You were well chosen." He said softly, carefully ignoring Lucius. The last thing he needed was to kill the man for trying to break his daughter's heart (not that Lucius knew what would happen to her if the bond was somehow broken, but still). "Lu, help him kneel."

Queen Lucy smiled, knowing what her brother was up to, and helped Draco to his knees. Arileif kept an arm around him, supporting him.

"Draco Malfoy, never has so young a guardian been chosen. The Deep Magic counts you worthy or protecting our daughter, and we abide by it's choice." He drew his sword, and gently touched the flat to the boy's shoulder. "Let this act be witnessed by all present, and known through all of Narnia. We hereby knight the guardian of Princess Arileif. He shall be known as Sir Draco of the Noble Order of the Table, Guardian of the Princess. We hereby appoint Sir Draco Protector of the Royal Line of Pevensie, and name him Lord of Glasswater. To him we gift the lands and titles of Glasswater Castle and village. May he ever be just and kind. Rise, Sir Draco, knight of Narnia."

The younger Queen helped him to stand, and then laid him down (with help from her niece and the man-goat that had remained behind when the others left) onto a makeshift stretcher that the man-goat had created. No one had been paying attention to him, and they were all quite surprised to realize that he had torn the boards off the top of Umbridge's desk and tied them together with sturdy twine.

Arileif waved her hand and the rough stretcher morphed into a much stronger and finer one, and levitated through the golden doors. Queen Lucy and the man-goat walked beside it. Arileif moved to follow, but her father called her back.

"I fear that you must be without him for a little, daughter. There is much to be done, and little time in which to do it." He paused and turned to dismiss the Malfoys. "We will speak no more of this. Later your son will return to Hogwarts, when my royal sister is entirely sure of his health. Until then, you must simply return home. There is naught for you to do but wait. Adir, show them out."

The white tiger that had been with the High King at the feast and was clearly his bodyguard (more than one person was wondering why all the royal family had giant cats as bodyguards!) purred softly and herded the Malfoys out the door.

High King Peter turned back to his daughter, after having Chanda clear all the curious faces from the room. Only one other person remained besides the Narnian royals - Professor Severus Snape. He was wondering why he was still there, but decided not to question it.

"Arileif, do you have names for me?"

"Yes. Some. I told you that I believe Professor Snape can be trusted, of course. Beyond that, I think that all the other heads of houses can be trusted. Luna gave me names of people that Harry trusts who will do anything to get rid of Voldemort - Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, I believe they were. And then there are all the Weasleys - of course, I haven't met most of them. And Ron can be terribly temperamental, while Ginny is too young to be any real help. But there's Fred and George, and the three elder brothers-"

"Only two will be of any help to you." Snape said softly. "Percival Weasley is a ministry man, through and through."

Arileif smirked. "I think Uncle would disagree with that statement. But anyway, the whole Weasley clan will help in any way they can." She gave a few other names, and finished with a warning. "But we'll have to be careful with Dumbledore. He's got his plans set, and won't want to deviate from them. He fancies himself in charge of the situation, and won't like losing any of his power. Father, he's grooming Harry to be the sacrificial lamb that saves everybody!"

High King Peter sighed. "He is a powerful man. Had he actually addressed the problem with Voldemort at any time before now, we wouldn't even have to be here. But now the dark wizard grows too powerful even for Dumbledore."

Snape decided to speak up again. "Your majesty - may I ask what is going on?"

"Of course. Severus, isn't it?"

Snape nodded, though he wasn't really happy to have the king call him by his first name.

"My daughter tells me that we can count on you - I trust her judgement. While she goes to my brother to help him, I will explain everything."

"That was a very not subtle hint, Father. I go now." Arileif laughed. "But please have someone tell me as soon as Draco is back in Hogwarts?"

"Of course." The High King agreed easily.

"And... I need to find some of my friends. I kind of blew up at them yesterday, and I need to make things right."

"Go then - but quickly. Your uncle will need your help."

"Yes, Father."

 **Things are moving along... I don't anticipate this being a terribly long story, but we've got a number of chapters left. I have a million ideas rattling around in my head, and am not sure which ones I will use. So I thought I'd ask you about one of them!**

 **I never really intended to explain Arileif's mother (who she was, what happened to her, etc.) but Nimrodel626 gave me some excellent ideas that I could use. So, do you guys want me to work that explanation into the plot? Or should I have a Q &A section at the end where I explain things like that? (If you vote for that second option - you'll need to give me some more questions to answer!)**


	5. Percy the Prat

**General consensus is that you guys want to hear about Ari's mom. So, guess what's probably going to happen? Backstory time! Just probably not in this chapter - I don't know. I haven't decided. I guess I'll find out as I start writing... (Why yes, I do usually write my author's notes without first writing the chapter, so I don't always have a clue what is going to happen. Why do you ask?)**

 **Also, Nimrodel626, I will try to give you realistic responses from the twins in this chapter.**

 **Thanks to everyone** **for reviewing!**

 **And, if anyone knows the name of Fred and George's other roommate - please tell me! Google is only so helpful for those random facts I don't know.**

Percy sighed softly as he filed yet another report about an asinine issue. Really, who cared whether a cauldron bottom was 3 cm or 2.99 cm thick? His job was driving him crazy. His thoughts drifted to his family, and he restrained himself from sighing once again. He had known what he was getting himself into, but the anger and rejection of his family still hurt. A lot. Percy may not have been the most obviously affectionate person in the world - and he certainly found some of his siblings annoying much of the time *cough*Fred and George*cough* - but he loved his family fiercely and would do anything to keep them safe. That was part of why he was here, bored to tears, he remembered. His hidden work would help keep them all safe in the long run, he hoped.

A dark brown owl soared through the doors of the lift, heading straight for his desk. Heads turned, and several indignant voices were raised. Owls weren't supposed to be used to carry messages inside the ministry, after all. The messes they left were such a bother to clean up, and the flying paper airplane notes were much more convenient.

With a flutter of wings, the owl landed in front of him. Percy stared at it for a moment, before realizing that only one person would be sending him an owl in the middle of his work day - and that person wouldn't do it without a very good reason.

"Message from the Just for you." The owl whispered, trying not to let his coworkers realize that it was a talking animal.

Percy's lips twitched, the corners tilting up ever so briefly as he handed the owl a treat. It glared at him indignantly.

"Look the part." He muttered lowly.

With a disgruntled ruffling of its feathers, the owl snapped the treat from his hand and swallowed it. It made a soft gagging noise. Clearly the treat wasn't to its satisfaction. Percy didn't really care - this job wasn't really to his satisfaction. If he could put up with being bored to tears over the dangers of uneven broom twigs and the length - down to the millimeter - of this years Hogwarts robes, this owl could put up with pretending to not be Narnian.

He took the letter and read it quickly, very aware of the curious and irritated glances of his coworkers who were still not happy about the presence of the owl. The contents both relieved him, and made him very nervous.

"Well then." He muttered, thinking furiously. Princess Arileif had been attacked by a ministry official. High King Peter was furious, and was seizing the opportunity to set his plans in motion. If everything went right, England would hopefully never have to worry about Voldemort again. The downside was that he was likely to be seen as a traitor, and would possibly have to leave England altogether. He thought of his parents and siblings, and knew that their safety was worth the risk.

The letter from King Edmund had detailed - in code - exactly what he needed Percy to do.

Whipping out a quill, Percy penned a quick reply. Still in code, he acknowledged his orders, and gave a quick update on the status of his team. Finishing with his usual arrogant flourish (he could still feel eyes on him), he sealed it and gave it to the owl.

"Take it back." He said quietly.

The owl left.

Percy leaned back in his chair and rubbed his hands over his face with a sigh.

"Trouble?"

He glanced up into the face of Hecate, who occupied the next desk.

"No. Just stress." He replied shortly, knowing that Hecate could not be trusted. She wasn't even a ministry woman - she was a pureblood death eater plant.

"Stress about what?" The comeback was quick, almost teasing, but Percy saw the glint in her eye.

"Can you keep a secret?" Percy asked softly, after a moment of fake indecision.

"Sure."

"I've been seeing this girl. We were doing well, going strong, but she started badmouthing Fudge. We've been arguing ever since. Honestly, I'm not sure it's worth it."

Hecate painted on a sympathetic look. "If you think its not worth it, its probably not." She told him. "No point in fighting for something only to realize that you don't even want it."

"Yeah, I guess."

"She send you a breakup letter?"

"No - invited me to dinner with her folks. I told her I'm busy this week, but I'd think about it."

"Want my advice?" She continued without waiting. "Don't go. If you're that stressed about it, it's not going to work out."

Percy nodded, wondering how to get away from the chatty witch. It wasn't the first time he had invented girl troubles to distract a nosy colleague. "I'll think about it. Thanks, though."

He breathed a silent sigh of thanks as she moved back to her own desk. Of course, he _had_ to be assigned the desk closest to the worst danger to his King in his department! Quickly he scribbled a few lines on a piece of memo paper, and watched the airplane fly away. Edmund was doing his part to make this happen, now Percy needed to get his team moving on their part. And as soon as they were moving, he needed to go meet with his _real_ boss, not the one he pretended to work for.

 **THISISALINEBREAKIFYOUCANREADITTHENYOUAREAWESOME**

Arileif dodged quickly through her quarters and peered through the portrait to Fred and George's room. The twins were there - along with Lee and the other kid. (She still didn't know his name.) Too bad, they would just have to deal with her sudden appearance.

She took a breath and stepped through the portrait. Instantly she found herself the center of attention.

"Um... Hi. Gred, Forge, can I possibly speak to you for a moment? I've been looking for you all over and couldn't find you, so..."

The twins exchanged a glance and shoved the other boys out of the room. "We'll see you at supper." They said at the same time.

Once the guys were gone, they stood side by side with their arms crossed and glared at her.

"Before you say your bit, we'd like to say ours." They said together.

Arileif sighed softly, and nodded. "Go ahead. I think I know what you're going to say."

"We understand that you are under a lot of pressure-"

"-what with being princess and all. We know that you are worried-"

"-about Umbridge, and protecting everybody. And-"

"-we know that Umbridge is enough to make anyone snap."

"Trust us." George said softly, when his brother had finished their sentence. "We really do know."

"And we went and pranked her mercilessly for you." Fred added helpfully.

"But you can't just blow up like that!" They said together.

"None of us had done anything-"

"-and we were all just trying to help. You-"

"-said a lot of neat things, at the feast, about-"

"-justice, and responsibility, and how you're going to be queen someday. But-"

"-you won't do any of that if you don't practice now-"

"-and what happened last night was _not_ just or responsible."

"You don't treat friends that way." They finished in unison, glaring again.

"I know." She said softly. "And I see that now - more than I did after Luna talked to me last night. If Aunt Lucy hadn't come in time, I'd never even have gotten the chance to apologize to Dray." She added, fear and relief in her eyes.

"Exactly, because - wait, what?" Fred started, only to cut himself off.

"Dray?" George asked, his eyes darkening slightly. "Do you mean Malfoy? What's he got to do with anything?"

Arileif stared at them. "Where have you _been_ for the last hour and a half?"

"...Here." Fred supplied.

"Didn't you have class?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't go?"

"No."

George took over. "We've been testing again. Melted Fred's nose. Took all day to get it back to rights."

"Why?" Fred asked. "Did something happen?"

"Oh, not much. You know, beside Umbridge trying to kill me, and Dray saving my life - nearly dying in the process - and my Aunt Lucy coming to heal him, and my father having Umbridge dragged off to his dungeons, and Draco becoming my protector, and my father knighting him, and the beginning of Narnia's takeover of the Ministry of Magic. And Uncle Edmund commandeering Dumbledore's office for his own purposes, which was debatably the funniest thing I have seen all week."

"WHAT?"

So Arileif told the story in detail - but quickly.

"...and I wanted to apologize to everyone for last night. So Father told me I could, but to be quick in case Uncle Edmund needs me."

The twins were staring at her, gobsmacked.

"Shut your mouths. You'll catch wrackspurts." Arileif giggled.

They shook their heads, and enveloped her in a twin hug.

"But you're ok?" They asked.

"Perfectly fine." She assured them.

"Good." George said. "Now we can freak out."

"What?"

"What the HELL?" Fred all-but shouted. "Malfoy is a KNIGHT?!"

Arileif was not impressed. "Yes. So?"

"But - but - but! It's Malfoy!"

"Draco saved my life, and nearly lost his. Are you sure you want to question his loyalties?"

"Not questioning his loyalties, love." George reassured her quickly. "But... How to say this nicely..."

"He's a git." Fred supplied.

"And you two are angels?"

"Oh, but we're adorable." Fred grinned. "That makes it ok."

Despite herself, Arileif snorted.

"Seriously though, we don't pick on people. We never target any one person, and we don't bully. Draco does all that! We have our moments, to be sure, but he really is a jerk!"

"You just don't get it." She told them, sadly. "What would you do to protect Ginny?"

They paused, confused. "What?"

"What would you do to protect Ginny? Or Ron? Or your mum and dad? Or Bill, or Charlie - or even Percy?"

"Anything."

"Not all Slytherins are bad, but Slytherin is a hard place to be. Trust me - I, of all people, should know. Everyone watches everyone else. There are a lot of kids with Death Eater parents. Don't you think that they might carry tales back to Mummy and Daddy about everyone else? Suppose you were purebloods with a dad who served the Dark Lord. Even if you didn't agree with all the propaganda, would you dare openly defy it? What if your mother wasn't a Death Eater - at least by choice. What would happen to her if you turned into a blood traitor - or even failed to taunt the "mudbloods" at every opportunity you had?"

They were silent, thoughtful.

"Draco has been walking a tightrope his whole life. He's been silently screaming for help for years, unable to actually ask. You couldn't have done anything, anyway. You're blood traitors. If anyone saw him do anything other than sneer and taunt you, word would get back to his father. And then what would happen? But I _could_ help him. I'm a princess. As ambitious as Lucius Malfoy is, do you think he would have turned up his nose at me, or forbidden his son to associate with me? Draco was only being a good, ambitious, cunning Slytherin after all. He befriended the Princess of Narnia. What an opportunity to present to Voldemort!" She snorted. "I was safe, and he took advantage of that. Did you know - he told me once that I was his first real friend. The only one besides his mother who ever cared about _him_ as a person, instead of how he could be _useful_."

They were still staring at her.

"Obviously, I am telling you all of this in the strictest confidence. Dray is no longer under Lucius's thumb, thanks to being my Protector, but it still wouldn't be safe for anyone to know who he really is. When he gets back to school, he will go on acting like a jerk. He has to. He'll be nicer to you lot - if you're nicer to him - because he can claim that I told him to be and he had to obey me. But that's it. Anywhere that we could be seen - which basically means anywhere outside of my personal quarters - he will act just the same as he always has. You will NOT jeopardize him."

The twins nodded, recognizing the command in her voice.

"Who would have thought...Malfoy!" Fred exclaimed softly.

"His name is Draco." Arileif told them firmly. "I'll kick up a fuss so that you all have to call him by name. I hate this last name nonsense. You aren't defined by your family, you are defined by who you choose to be."

They nodded again, completely in sync with each other.

"So... Am I forgiven?" She asked softly.

"Are you kidding?" Fred asked.

"Of course. We forgave you last night." George assured her.

"We wouldn't have been out pranking Umbridge otherwise." Fred noted.

"I don't know. She always deserves it..." George trailed off.

Arileif smiled. "You two are incorrigible."

"Always!" They grinned.

"But aren't you supposed to be helping your uncle or something?" Fred asked.

She sighed. "Yes. I'd better get going."

The boys followed her through the portrait, curious. "Where did this come from?"

Arileif smirked. "Being the heir of Hogwarts certainly has it's perks."

"The castle did this?" The exchanged glances. "Can we harness your heir abilities for our own nefarious purposes?"

She laughed. "Possibly. Hogwarts, I need a passage that leads to my uncle's new study. Something Dumbledore will never find."

With a soft rumble, the castle complied. A portrait depicting the gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office appeared beside the portrait of the twins.

"Dare we ask why you have a passage to our dorm room?" George wondered.

She winked. "You never know what will be useful. Besides, I had to deliver my cupcakes to you somehow. Did you like them?"

"I still think you were the one who pranked us." Fred grumbled.

"Ah - but you can't prove it." She taunted. "Besides, if it was the cupcakes like you seem to think, why didn't you all have colorful hair?"

The twins had eventually figured out how to spell their and Lee's hair back to normal.

Neither twin replied to her logical argument.

Slipping past the portrait, Arileif started through the short passage, reaching for the opening on the other side.

"Shall we just stay here, or...?" George asked.

"Oh - come along. Uncle Edmund liked the look of you at the welcoming feast, and was happy to know that we were friends. He'll be happy to actually meet you, I think, and he may want to - how did you put it? ah yes - harness your abilities for his own nefarious purposes." She grinned back at them, and they followed her into what used to be the headmaster's office.

"Uncle Edmund - Father sent me to find you and see if you can use my help in any way. I've brought you a couple master pranksters who may turn out to be useful. They're happy to help."

King Edmund was standing next to the foot of the left side of the staircase, talking to someone that they couldn't see from the portrait hole. They had come out on the balcony above the desk, and the hidden man was just under the balcony. The king looked up and smiled.

"Arileif! Come on down. We'll have to take your account of the attack down on paper. We've already got several eyewitness accounts from your peers who were present. That and the accounts of the blood-quill detentions should be all we need legally to justify a complete takeover - even without large portions of the treaty."

The trio descended the stairs, only for the twins to gasp and stand in shocked silence. They stared at the red-head who had been originally hidden from their view, and who was now bent over a paper at the side of the desk, noting something down on a separate parchment. Arileif, however, did not suffer from a similar state of shock.

"Percy!" She cried happily, flying over to give him a hug. "I'd no idea you'd be here already! You work fast."

He gave her a crooked grin, ignoring his brothers for the moment.

"Hello, Princess. Good to see you again."

"Uncle wasted no time calling you into action, I see."

Percy shrugged. "The team was ready. Now we are moving. We've been waiting a long time for this to begin."

"I'm so glad it finally has." She confessed. "I've been on pins and needles trying to give Umbridge enough rope to hang herself, but not enough to take anyone with her."

King Edmund was smiling at the staring twins. "Aren't you going to greet your brother?"

Percy glanced at him. "I've spent quite a while convincing them that I'm a horrid git who cares for nothing but the ministry. Don't push them."

"I - you - what -" George stammered.

"What the hell?" Fred managed.

Arileif grinned. "Percy makes an excellent spy. Don't you think so? No one ever suspects him."

"Don't lay it on too thick, please, Princess." Percy muttered.

"What? They think you're a total git. They're going to be helping us too, so why not let them know the truth? Let me brag on you a bit."

King Edmund chuckled. "Let them come to terms with it, love. Don't push them. Percy, I believe you were returning to your position at the ministry?"

Percy made a face. "And to Miss Hecate. She's trying to meddle in my nonexistent love-life again."

"If you didn't use imaginary girlfriends as your excuse whenever your mind wanders, perhaps she wouldn't." Arileif suggested.

Percy glanced at her. "Having your uncle send me owls in the middle of the work day doesn't help at all. Had to come up with something, and fast. Woman's like a vulture, diving at a dead carcass."

"Hm." Edmund hummed. "Think she'll cause us much trouble?"

"She a Death Eater plant - and a good one. Not like Draco's cronies, Crabbe and Goyle."

"That's a yes, then."

"Mm." Percy was bent over the desk again, and scribbled something else down on yet another piece of parchment. Then he tore a corner off. "Here. That's everything I know about the woman - in case you want to have her followed. And this -" he turned to the twins "- is for you. My place is under the fidelius. I'll key you into the wards, so you can apparate in. Burn that when you're done, and never come to the door. Always apparate or use an illegal port-key."

"What happened to Mr. Pompous Rule-follower?" George asked, wide-eyed.

"He grew up a long time ago." Percy responded softly. Then he picked up a piece of parchment from the desk, nodded to King Edmund and Arileif, and disapparated.

"I thought you couldn't apparate in Hogwarts!" The twins exclaimed as one.

"Hello! Heir of Hogwarts, here! Can tell the castle to let Uncle's spy network through!" Arileif exclaimed exasperatedly.

The twins glanced at each other and nodded sheepishly. "Right." Then they bent their heads over the scarp of parchment, carefully memorizing the address their brother had scribbled down quickly. Once they were confident that they would remember it forever, George stuck it into the flame of the nearest candle.

King Edmund watched them soberly. When the address was destroyed, he began to speak softly.

"Percy was approached some time ago by one of my secret men. He agreed to join my network after learning as much as he could about Narnia and the treaties that give Narnia the right to intervene in England for the protection of the magical community. He spent a very long time perfecting his "ministry man" persona. I know that it pains him deeply to have his family think he is a pompous prat - your words, I believe? - and a traitor, but he is more concerned with your safety. He has been working tirelessly to ensure that Voldemort is stopped, and is my most trusted man; and a good friend. I am glad that someone in his family finally knows the truth. He deserves some happiness."

For once, the twins had nothing to say. They just listened quietly to the King, and then shared a look between them. Arileif wondered if they had some sort of twin telepathy, because they each seemed to know exactly what the other was thinking.

"We've been prats, haven't we, Georgie?" Fred said at last.

George nodded. "We didn't know - but he's still family. We should've been kinder."

"Do Mum and Dad know?" Fred asked King Edmund.

He shook his head. "No. Your parents are not aware. While Percy loves them deeply, he thinks that they trust Dumbledore too much. Albus loves power far too much to ever support Narnian intervention. There are a lot of things that you two don't know - and likely never will, at least not until this is all over. But don't place too much faith in Dumbledore. He is a very powerful wizard, and should have been able to deal with Voldemort earlier, before things came to this point. The first wizarding war should never have happened."

"It's worse than that, though, Uncle Ed." Arileif added. She turned to the twins. "He's manipulating Harry. Everything bad that has ever happened to Harry - Dumbledore has had a hand in it somehow. He was the one who sent Harry to live with the Dursleys. He set Harry up to confront Voldemort and Quirrel in his first year, and sat back and watched as he was persecuted his second year - and then let him fight the basilisk on his own."

"He sent Fawkes though, and the Sorting Hat with the sword..." Fred trailed off doubtfully.

"A Phoenix and an ancient artifact that a twelve year old had no idea how to use. It was pure dumb luck that Harry managed to kill the snake. And all along, Dumbledore knew what was happening."

The twins turned murderous. "Ginny was down there. Did he know that? Did he know what was happening to her all along?"

Arileif glanced at her uncle, who nodded gravely. "Yes. He did."

"Wait, how do you know all this?" George asked suddenly.

Arileif smirked. "Dumbledore is a very accomplished legilimens. But I've been learning mind magic since I was five. My tutor taught me to sense probes into my mind before anything else, and I knew the moment he started trying to poke around in my head. So I filled my mid with fluffy memories of tea parties with Aunt Susan and Aunt Lucy when I was three, and did a little digging myself."

The twins nodded, and turned. "If you'll excuse us, we have a little sister to find. We are going to squeeze her to death, and then lock ourselves in our dorm room so that we don't do something that will land us in Azkaban."

Arileif darted forward and put a hand on each twin's arm. "Wait! We're not done. There's more you should know, and I think Uncle has a proposition for you."

King Edmund smiled. "Indeed I do."

Fred and George exchanged a glance and nodded. "Alright. Smothering Ginny can wait a few minutes, I suppose."

Arileif continued. "While I was in that old coot's mind - gah, I felt so _gross_ afterward - I learned a whole lot of things that we can use to put him away forever, when this is all over. But - back to Harry. Have you ever heard of a Horcrux?"

The twins shuddered as a darkness seemed to descend on the room when she said that word.

"No."

The next twenty minutes was spent explaining about Horcruxes, and how Voldemort had made rather a lot of them.

"We're not sure yet how many - Dumbledore didn't know. But we suspect six or seven. Here's the really horrid part though - Harry's scar is a Horcrux."

The twins gaped, and looked like they might be sick. "He has a bit of Voldemort living in his head?"

King Edmund nodded gravely. "Yes. Though we don't believe Voldemort is aware of this, or of the mental connection this gives them."

"Harry's dreams!" Fred said. "Ron told us that he kept having nightmares last year, before Voldemort came back."

"Yes. That was because of the connection." The King replied.

"But then, if Harry's a Horcrux-"

"-and all the Horcruxes have to be destroyed-"

"-before Voldemort can die-"

"-does that mean that Harry..."

"Has to die?" Arileif supplied. "Yes. At least, that was what Dumbledore decided. And maybe if we weren't here that would be the only way - though our wonderful Headmaster sure didn't look too hard for another alternative. But Narnia has loads of magical users who can take care of this."

"That's part of what we need you two for." King Edmund informed them. "Harry trusts you. We need you to keep an eye on him for us. We want to remove the Horcrux before Voldemort become aware of it, but with the political state of magical England, we can't risk taking the "Boy-Who-Lived" away to Narnia when people might notice. It has to wait till the next school break, when we'll be able to steal him for a day without much suspicion. So we need you to monitor him as best as you can, without raising his suspicions. His friend Ron is your little brother, hopefully you can use him to keep tabs on Harry. We need to know if Voldemort figures it out. If that happens, we remove it right away - politics be damned."

The twins nodded.

"Sure, we can-"

-do that. Easy."

King Edmund smiled. "Thank you. That's a load off my mind."

"So, your majesty-"

"-we were wondering-"

"-now that you are installed in the Headmaster's office-"

"-if you have the power to get us out of detentions?"

"Call me Edmund please - no title necessary." He grinned. "And I'm assuming this has something to do with your role as the Hogwarts pranksters?"

"Now, whoever would you-"

"-think something like that?"

"I'm afraid I don't. However, let me know what you're up to before it happens, and I could maybe run some interference." He smirked. "I know how to talk my way around just about anyone besides Susan, and am always glad to lend a helping hand to a fellow prankster."

The twins grinned. "Sweet. Well, then we should probably tell you that Dumbledore's life is going to be hell for the next few weeks."

Edmund's smile turned almost feral. "I'd rather hoped that might be the case. I'll do what I can to keep you in the clear. Have fun - maybe you'd let me join you at some point?"

The twins bowed deeply. "Your great glorious majesty, you would be most welcome in our humble little pranking group."

Arileif laughed. "I knew you'd get on with them uncle. Didn't I say you would?"

Edmund smiled at her. "Hush, you. Now, I have things to do - Death Eaters to catch, a ministry to take over, and a toad to kill as painfully as possible for trying to hurt my niece. Suppose you lot go smother young Miss Weasley, and then prank Dumbledore so hard that his beard turns from grey to white?"

The twins saluted. "Will do."

"You can access me any time in this office - just come through the portraits that I know Arileif has set up. She'll key you into her wards, if she hasn't already."

"Of course I have, I just haven't got around to telling them yet. I need to set up portraits to all the others' rooms too - so they can all get in any time of the day or night. That's the one place in the castle where we'll all be safe no matter what. Come on, you two. I still have a few apologies to make."

She dragged her friends out of the office, blowing a kiss to her uncle as she went.

King Edmund laughed, and looked back to his paperwork. Yes, he would definitely have to make time to mess around with those twins. He was glad that Arileif had good friends her own age here. He was aware that most of the kids she had befriended were a couple years younger than her, not that there was anything wrong with that, but still.

"So, what are we going to do to Dumbledore?" Fred asked as they sprinted through a secret tunnel.

"Have you figured out what was wrong with whatever you were testing earlier? When you managed to melt your nose?"

"No." George replied. "Not yet, but we will."

"Well, hold off on that. It would have been a real pain - more than it was - to set things to rights if you'd had a long beard, don't you think? Fred?"

The twins grinned. "Right you are."

"Then I think we know what we're doing first. But I still need to apologize to Harry, Ernie, Ron, and Hermione for last night."

"We'll just go grab our supplies, and then we'll meet up with you in your rooms - since apparently we can access them now."

"Sound good. I should make a lot more entrances, hidden all over the castle, so that we can escape into them from anywhere if we need to. Helpful for pranking, and anything more serious."

The twins nodded soberly. "That would probably be wise."

"Hogwarts, you dear old castle, these two are going to be asking you to create passages to my room from all over the castle. Please honor their requests?"

The walls around seemed to vibrate and hum for a moment, and the twins grinned.

"Sweet. This will be _fun_."

With that they parted ways.

Arileif found that all her remaining friends were happy to make up with her. They were all rather shaken by the events of the morning, when Arileif could have died and Draco almost did. She also told each of them that how they could access her rooms, and that they were welcome anytime.

"Anyone in my rooms is someone that you can trust. Yes, that will be including Draco. Don't scowl, Ron. He couldn't hurt me now if he wanted to - and I assure you that he doesn't want to, even if he ever did. He's my Protector now. I want you all to address him by his first name. I've already been over this with the twins. I'll make sure that he's civil to you all too, but he can't change too much. It wouldn't be safe for him, not with his dad being a Death Eater. He'll have to still be a prat most of the time. Don't take it personally - and don't you dare fight with him. He's got as much to lose as any one of us - more in some ways."

They all received her lecture with reasonably good grace, remembering how Draco had looked lying on the floor dying because he leapt to protect Arileif - something none of them had done.

Within half an hour, Arileif was meeting the twins in her rooms. The tree grinned at each other.

"Lets go prank a manipulative old bastard."


	6. Of Pranks and Nicknames

**Thanks for the positive feedback, my wonderful reviewers!**

 **wordsareawesome ,** **you expressed a desire to see some epic pranks from the twins and Edmund - hopefully you like what I've come up with!**

 **Also, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for the long delays in updating. I have a very busy life. And, with school having started, it gets even busier. Also the kid's club that I'm a volunteer mentor for has just started again - and we already have kids who are pushing boundaries and challenging authority. *sigh* I love my kids to death, but sometimes I think they'll be just that - the death of me. Anyway, I'm sorry for when I take forever to update. But I wanted to reassure you guys that I have no intentions of abandoning this story. It may take a while, but it** ** _will_** **be finished. I would never abandon a story without some sort of explanation to my readers - you guys mean too much to me for me to do that. So, if I haven't told you that I'm abandoning it, it will be finished. (Unless, of course, I die a sudden and inexplicable death. But that does seem unlikely...) Thanks for sticking with me this long!  
**

 **Sorry for the super long A/N! And now - on to the story!**

Everything had gone pear shaped, and Dumbledore just couldn't understand why.

First that Narnian King had taken over his office. He was rather distressed that Umbridge had attacked a student, Princess of Narnia or not. And he was quite relieved that the woman would no longer be a problem. She would have gotten in the way of so many of his plans. And he certainly didn't condone the way she was just hurting any student she pleased - not that there had been much he had been able to do about it. His standing with the ministry was on this enough ground as it was. So he was not at all sorry to see the Narnian guards marching her off to the dungeons at the command of their King.

But since that moment, everything had been going wrong. King Edmund had absolutely no right to take his office - but his actions had been permitted by the Princess, and Hogwarts had made it quite clear that it would happily obey anything the Princess asked of it. And that had only been the beginning!

Now, he couldn't seem to turn around without something going wrong. As he was walking towards the Great Hall on his way to dinner, he had smelled a sharp, pungent odor. At first he thought nothing of it, and the odor quickly went away. However, when he glanced down... Well, he headed to the hospital wing very quickly.

Poor Poppy was at her wit's end before they managed to set his nose mostly to rights. He feared that it would never quite be the same, but at least it was no longer running down his beard! By the time that was fixed, it was after curfew. On his way to his new quarters (his normal quarters were attached to his office, and he had been unceremoniously moved to a few rooms in the dungeons, not far from Snape's quarters. His protests had been completely ignored.) he encountered a few well placed dung bombs, and was a stinking mess by the time he finally stepped through his new door. His troubles did not end there, however.

Tired and frustrated, Dumbledore had started drawing a bath. He settled into the warm water with a happy sigh - and promptly the water froze around him. His eyes flew open wide at the sudden cold, and he took nearly five minutes to free himself. Another five minutes were spent trying to warm himself up with charms and trying to melt the now-frozen bath water. When he had successfully emptied the bath of all ice, he tried again. This time, the water began to get warmer and warmer, until he leapt out with a cry. Moments later the bath was actually boiling. Thoroughly angry, he once again got rid of the water and drew a new bath. This time he only put a hand in. For five minutes he waited for something to happen, and finally decided that he was at last safe. Sure enough, the water temperature never changed.

After his long-awaited bath, Dumbledore put on his purple and neon green pajamas. As he flopped onto his new bed, however, he happened to glance at the mirror across the room. To his horror, he realized that his once grey/white hair was now a shocking red! As he watched, his beard slowly turned a deep blue. His skin turned green, and his pajamas suddenly became bright yellow. He fumed, casting charm after charm to reverse these changes. He even attempted to transfigure his pajamas back to the colors they used to be. He had no luck, however, though he spent most of the night trying.

The next morning, nothing had changed. When he went to change into his normal robes, he saw that they had also been turned bright yellow. Knowing that there was likely nothing he could do, he stormed to the Great Hall for breakfast. Laughter and giggles followed him as the students saw their headmaster.

The day just got better from there.

When he reached the Great Hall, he found that his usual spot had been taken by the High King. Beside him sat King Edmund, on his other side stood a centaur. The teachers were spread out around them, all eyeing the centaur warily. When Dumbledore attempted to protest this new seating arrangement, King Edmund simply waved him off.

"If you would be so kind, Headmaster, my royal brother and I are quite busy. We appreciate your cooperation, and hope that you enjoy your breakfast."

When Dumbledore was about to protest again, the leopard that guarded King Edmund snarled at him. That was enough to send him scurrying to the only open seat at the table, the seat right beside the centaur. He spent much of breakfast glaring at the Headmaster - which intimidated Dumbledore enough that he could barely eat a bite, hungry as he was from missing dinner the night before.

As he left the Great Hall, he tripped some sort of adapted caterwauling charm. It began as a muggle siren that echoed through the whole hall, but quickly changed to the sound of two cats fighting and screeching. Next it became the laughter of dozens of people, and then it began to sing a rather disrespectful song. He hurried to try and shut it off, but without success. By the time the song finished, the whole hall was laughing uproariously.

Dumbledore glanced at the Head table, where the two King's were watching him with eyebrows raised. When the song finished, Hing King Peter raised his voice enough to be heard over the last giggles of the students.

"What sort of order do you keep in this school, Headmaster Dumbledore, that your students think such pranks appropriate?" His disapproval was clear.

The rest of the day continued in the same manner as it had begun. Everywhere that Dumbledore turned, there was a Narnian monarch in the way of his plans, or Narnian guards posted throughout the school that both irritated and intimidated him. Multiple times throughout the day, Dumbledore found himself the recipient of embarrassing pranks. By the end of the day, he had sung "God Save the Queen" in a high squeaky soprano voice, found himself only capable of walking on his hands, felt his ears grow to ten times their normal sizes, and pulled Minerva McGonagall into an enthusiastic polka. Needless to say, she was not quite as enthusiastic.

 **THISISALINEBREAKFREDANDGEORGEAREAWESOME**

Arileif, Fred, and George were plotting again. They had been told by a rather stern High King that their tricks the night before, while clever, had not been entirely appropriate. The charmed bathtub had taken considerable skill to set up, but they might have actually hurt the old man. Thoroughly chastened, they turned to Edmund for guidance and assistance with the rest of their pranks. He gave his approval of each one, and promised to actually help them with a few when he had a little more time.

For now, they were quite happy with how Dumbledore's day had turned out. Particularly priceless was his facial expression while dancing with McGonagall. But tomorrow was another day - and they needed ideas. Hence the plotting.

In the middle of their brainstorming, Draco Malfoy walked into Arileif's rooms through the Slytherin portrait. Immediately Arileif leapt up and gave him a hug, then pulled him down onto the floor beside her.

"Hello to you too." He said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow. Secretly, however, he was quite pleased.

No one but his mother had ever cared about him before Arileif came along. Now he was a knight of Narnia, was trusted and valued by the Narnian monarchs, and had a friend so close she might as well have been his sister. He couldn't have been happier.

"What on earth are you doing?" He asked, brow furrowed.

"Plotting to make an old coot's life miserable." Fred responded smoothly.

Draco shook his head. "I thought it must have been you."

Delyth floated through at that moment. "While I'm happy to watch you embarrass the "old coot", homework comes first." She said firmly. "I know that you haven't completed yours, Arileif, and I doubt that the rest of you have either."

Despite grumbling, the twins went through the portrait to their dorm to do their homework, and Arileif and Draco set up shop in their library. As it was the first time they had really seen each other all day, Arileif filled Draco in on everything that had happened after her aunt took him to Narnia the day before. (There hadn't really been time when he returned the previous night, as Queen Lucy had sent him to bed right away.)

"Wait, so Percy Weasley is your Uncle's main spy?"

Arileif nodded. "Mmhm."

Draco stared at her. "I always thought he was such a prat - I've never much liked the Weasleys, partly because I wasn't allowed to, but even I can see that they sure love their kids. To just walk away from that to be a dead-end ministry idiot was about the dumbest thing I could think of. But he was working for Narnia the whole time?" He shook his head. "I suppose miracles do happen."

Arileif grinned. "You suppose? You are a miracle yourself, Dray. Technically, you shouldn't be alive. Add that to the fact that you are now my guardian - the youngest ever - and I wonder why you would ever doubt."

He grumbled at her and finished writing his essay. "You done yet?"

"Mm-hm. Want to come pranking with us?"

"And have to hang out with the twins?"

She glared at him.

"Ok, sure." He sighed. "But you realize that I still can't just be seen hanging out with them, right? Or any blood-traitors or...first generation magicals."

"Yes. But if people see you when you are pranking, there's something wrong."

Draco made a face. "It's not like I have made a habit of pranking for years. If I got caught, my father..." He trailed off.

"Well, I guarantee you that Father and Uncle Edmund are much more pro-pranking. Uncle Edmund's going to help us, when he has time."

Draco smirked. "Ah - I will certainly be involved in that prank. Your uncle is quite Slytherin, it would be a delight to work with and learn from him."

Arilief laughed. "I thought so. Fred lost. George was wise enough not to take the bet."

He stared at her in disbelief. "You placed bets on whether I would prank with you?"

"...Yes? And Fred lost, so he has to set up the traps by the gargoyle."

"Ok. That's a little odd, I'll admit."

"Oh no - just a very lucrative opportunity that I took advantage of."

"The way you are this mix of all the houses is a little scary at times."

"Are you guys done yet?" The twins asked, bursting into the room with a loud crash. "Sorry Delyth! We'll fix that!" One called back into the other room.

"See that you do!" The dryad returned.

Arileif sighed. "What did you break this time?"

"...Nothing?"

Draco grinned. "And here you have a prime example of a Gryffindor. Absolutely reckless. We shall have to Gryffindor-proof these rooms if you insist on letting them run amok."

The twins stared at him. "Did you just make a joke about our house without being a jerk?"

Arileif rolled her eyes, as Dray calmly leaned back and replied. "And here I was beginning to think that you were crafty enough to have gotten into Slytherin."

They continued to gape at him for a moment, before George recovered and grinned slyly. "Poking fun at our intelligence? Very brave and, well, _Gryffindor_ of you, Mr. Slytherin Princess."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I'm her guardian, not her brother. Besides which, that would make me a Prince of Narnia, not Slytherin, and definitely not a princess! Alas, I remain a simple knight, and your wit still eludes you."

"Ah. We see how it is. But why do you treat us poor peasants with such disdain if you are only a knight? Are you sure you aren't really a princess in disguise?" Fred asked.

Arileif rolled her eyes again. The conversation was beyond stupid, but they were all happy and joking without anyone getting offended. That was good enough for her.

"Why do you persist in this idea? I am a knight, and therefore so far above your level that you can never hope to be on equal footing with me. It is no wonder you think me royal , seeing as you are so lowly and uneducated. As for your insistence that I am a princess, I have no more to say. You are idiots."

The twins glanced at each other and said in unison "Methinks the lady doth protest too much."

Draco sighed and looked at Arileif. "They're working for your uncle right? As a sort of extension of you, and therefore a sort of extension of the royal family of Narnia, can I give them a royal order to cease and desist?"

"Ah - so you admit it! You are a princess!"

"I said royal, not what level of royalty. And you are interrupting." He shot back.

"Alright boys, enough." Arileif said, giving all three of them a look. "We have a Headmaster to make miserable."

"Say - Dumbledore doesn't have his office anymore. Why would you set traps by the gargoyle?"

"Because Uncle Edmund is going to be gone most of tomorrow. He left already. And we rather suspect that in his absence Dumbledore will try to reestablish himself in the office. Not that Hogwarts would let him in - but still."

"It's the principle of the matter." Fred explained. "Very disrespectful of him to try and break into the office of King Edmund the Just."

"Of course, he hasn't done it yet." George added.

"And if he doesn't try, well that's fine. But if he does, we'll be ready."

Draco smirked. "Ah, I see. Very _Slytherin_ of you."

"Actually, I believe it is the Gryffindor sense of honor and fair play at work." Fred countered.

"That may well be, but that would only spur you to do something reckless and ultimately embarrassing for you. The significant level of _cunning_ you are displaying is distinctly Slytherin."

"And the loyalty to the crown and intelligence displayed in the set-up are rather reminiscent of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, respectively." Arileif added. "I'm glad that you three are starting to see how stupid the separate houses really are." She said with a smile.

The three boys stared at her. "Stupid?"

"They try to classify a person by one thing. Loyalty. Intelligence. Courage. Cunning. As if any one person is only one thing! Anyone can be brave, and loyal. Anyone can be intelligent and cunning. They try to tell you that you can be only one thing, and try to suppress everything else in you. A person who is only one thing is boring. And dysfunctional."

"I guess I see what you mean. I never really looked at it like that, but I guess you're right." Fred said slowly.

"Did the Founders mean to do that?" George asked.

Arileif shook her head. "No. According to the writings in Father's library, they didn't. Originally it was just a way of keeping track of the students, they would be split evenly between the four houses, and there were no character traits assigned to the members of a certain house. There wasn't the competition for house points either, instead each student received personal points. These points built towards certain privileges, like Hogsmeade outings. Each student was motivated to do well (or not) depending on how important these privileges were to them. The house system as it is now was actually set up about 10 years after the last founder died. The headmaster at the time was trying to find a way to help keep students in better order, using house points to create peer pressure (a very powerful force indeed), and also preserve the memory of the founders (hence the characteristics assigned to each house). He was successful, but at what cost?"

Draco nodded. "Without the house system, Voldemort might never have been what he is. He wouldn't have been surrounded only by the most, well, _Slytherin_ students. Either he might not have been as bad, or he might have been found out sooner."

Fred and George seemed to consider this. "You've thought about this before?"

Draco shrugged. "I always wished that the house system didn't exist. It was just another thing for me to fail at - if I wasn't the perfect Slytherin, well... Bad things happened. Plus, it would have been nice to get to choose my friends, instead of having them chosen for me. Honestly, the only person in Slytherin that I trust is Uncle Severus."

"Snape is your uncle?" The twins chorused, shocked.

"Not, technically, he's my godfather. But I've always called him uncle." He shrugged. "I know almost everyone else thinks he's awful, but he's not really. Not to me. He was the only one who ever cared about me. And everyone hates that he plays favorites, but if you think about it, so does everyone else. No one likes Slytherin. I think that Remus Lupin was the only one who ever really treated us fairly. Uncle Severus just evens the balance a little."

"Ok, enough serious stuff." Arileif ordered, seeing that Draco was getting uncomfortable talking about himself. "We have pranks to carry out."

All four teenagers grinned, and the twins scrambled to gather the supplies they had dumped all over while Arileif briefed Draco on their pranks.

"So, traps by the gargoyle, traps in his room and corridor, and several traps sprinkled throughout the castle that will only be activated by him?"

Arileif nodded. "I don't usually use magic to prank at home, because that would make it even more obvious who did it. So I don't have lots of experience with this. But I do know a few good non-magical tricks to use. The magic stuff is all worked out by the twins." She paused. "I really need nicknames for everyone. It will be part of our secret code."

Gred and Forge (and it clearly was Gred and Forge at this point, not George and Fred) grinned and started spouting options as they made their way out through the portrait to the twins' room. They were making a quick stop for a few extra supplies.

"Duo? Trouble? Awesomeness?"

"Mirror." Draco said suddenly.

"...What?"

"You're identical twins. When you look at each other, it's like looking in the mirror." He shrugged. "And it's less obvious than 'duo' or 'trouble'."

The twins beamed and pulled him into the middle of a spontaneous group hug. "Can we keep him?" They chorused.

"Oof! Get off me!" Draco shoved them away.

"Boys!" Arileif rolled her eyes. "Let's go, quickly before someone comes."

"Do we get to think up names for everybody else?" Gred begged.

"You really must let us!" Forge chirped.

"Yes, do." Draco grumbled good-naturedly. "It'll keep them entertained and out of our hair."

"Oi! We didn't ask you!"

Arileif grinned. "Sure. But run them by me first, alright?"

"Quality control?" Draco smirked.

"Exactly."

"We'll have you know, our work is always of the highest quality." Gred and Forge declared.

"Then it should have no problem passing inspection, should it." Arileif returned quickly. "Alright, lets split up. Fred, gargoyle. George, you've got the corridors. Dray, we'll get his room and the area around it."

Gred shook his head emphatically. "Oh, no. We don't prank alone. Always go in twos, that's what."

Forge nodded. "Someone to watch your back, and help you keep your cover. Plus, it's more fun."

Arileif considered this. "Seems wise. It'll take longer, though."

The twins grinned. "Your majesty, there is no such thing as spending too much time pranking."

"You two should split up, though." Draco told them. "Everyone will know it was you, otherwise."

"...True." They glanced at each other.

"I'll take blondie, you take our resident princess?"

"Hey!"

"I said no nicknames that haven't been approved!"

The twins snerked. "Alright then, blondie's out."

One twin grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him out of sight, the other pulled Arileif in the direction of the dungeons. "Come on - haven't got all day!"

"Why are you two being so nice to him?" She asked quietly, after they had walked in silence for a moment. "Not that I'm complaining, I'm just surprised that you barely needed any time at all to warm up to him."

George - Fred had been assigned to gargoyle duty, so she knew which twin was with her - said quietly, "He's a decent chap, now he's not being a git. And he's your friend, so he must be worth the time. Besides, we know what it's like to be on the receiving end of the kind of stuff his dad dishes out. If he's that bad to his own son-" George shrugged. "Well, Draco needs all the help we can give him. If that means pranking with him and calling him blondie, so be it."

 **LINEBREAKPRANKINGWITHFREDANDGEORGE**

Fred and Draco crept through yet another hidden passage that Draco had never known existed.

"How did you lot find all these?" He asked in a loud whisper.

Fred grinned over his shoulder. "Trade secret."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I'm pranking, aren't I?"

"Good point. Lets just say that generations of prankers have left their marks on the castle - and some of those marks are easier to read than others."

Draco puzzled over this for a moment. "You have some kind of map, don't you. Something made by other prankers, maybe added onto by each new set that comes to Hogwarts, until all the secret passages have been found and recorded. You probably got it from Filtch in one of your first years; he'd have confiscated it eventually, and you have a habit of breaking into places where you're not supposed to be. That's part of how you two are rarely caught, I'd wager - the map (or whatever it is) would have all the best ways to stay hidden on it."

Fred looked impressed. "Well, you're not wrong. We don't have it at the moment - gave it to Harry his third year. He needed it more than we did, and we had the thing memorized by that point. But that's not all the map did, no! Not by a long shot. And you're right - it was a large part of how we rarely got caught in the early days." He smirked. "Now we're just that good."

"I'm sure." Draco returned dryly.

Fred stopped and tapped a brick on the floor in front of him with his wand. "Aperio."

A large see-through space appeared, revealing that they were right over the gargoyle. Fred grinned. "Balloon!"

Draco pulled out a full water balloon from his robe pocket and enlarged it so that it was it's normal size. He waved his wand over it and incanted "Viridis."

The liquid in the balloon flashed green for a moment, before becoming clear again. Draco passed the balloon to Fred, who placed it on the clear space in front of him and began casting spells to make the trap only spring on Dumbledore.

As the twin was busy, Draco enlarged and colored multiple other balloons.

"Ok, I've got the base made. We can add the others." Fred told him.

Draco handed them over, and Fred finished setting the trap. They moved back a few steps and set a similar trap, but these balloons were charmed to create pictures of a multi-colored man on the walls and floor. It was more complex, and so took a little longer to set up.

Again they moved back several steps and set another trap. This time the balloons were spelled to make loud noises when they hit - everything from pigs squealing to car brakes screeching.

Then they headed back the way they had come to set random traps in random corridors.

As they were negotiating with a set of armor so that it would be part of their pranks, Professor Vector came sailing around the corner. Instantly Fred turned into a perfectly charming young man having a pleasant conversation, while Draco transformed into a scowling jerk leaning on the wall nearby.

"Draco Malfoy, and Fred Weasley." She raised an eyebrow. "I must say, I never thought that I would find you two within ten feet of each other without yelling and explosions."

Draco's scowl deepened, and he turned away - obviously sulking. Fred's grin turned almost predatory.

"Well, you see, professor - Malfoy here has gotten himself a knighthood! Apparently that comes with behaving himself like a nice person. Or at least - it comes with orders to do so. The beautiful thing about him being Arileif's new guardian, is that he has to do as she says." Fred smirked. "She told him to keep me out of trouble. Imagine! Me, needing someone to keep me out of trouble!" His face bore a mock-affronted expression.

Professor Vector raised an eyebrow, and returned dryly, "No, I can't imagine that you would need someone to keep you out of trouble."

"My thoughts precisely, professor!" Fred exclaimed.

Draco whirled. "I may have to stay near you for the afternoon, but that doesn't mean I have to take your nonsense!"

"Now, Malfoy - raising your voice to me. What would the princess say?"

Draco held his breath a little to produce the desired red face that would be evidence of his anger. "How dare you-"

"Boys! That is enough."

"So sorry, Madame." Fred simpered. "I'll just take my little escort and be off."

They waited in a hidden alcove until Vector was gone, and then slipped out to finish their negotiations with the armor. When it had agreed, Draco cast the appropriate spells. They then made their way to the Great Hall, where they would meet up with the others for supper, but paused outside the door.

"Think of a few good insults!" Fred told him with a grin, then grabbed his arm and dragged him into the room.

"Arileif! Your pet guardian is bloody annoying!"

"Let go of me, you prick!"

Fred cheerfully ignored him. "He won't shut up!"

"Get your hands off me, blood-traitor!" Draco almost shrieked, hoping that Arileif would take the bait.

The hall grew quiet as everyone listened - a number of people shocked that Draco had dared to say that so openly.

Arileif stood slowly, eyes darting around the hall as she figured out what Draco was doing.

"Dray." She said slowly, and firmly. "We already talked about this."

Draco looked down, still trying to look angry.

"You know how I feel about those nasty terms."

He nodded, expression still fierce.

"Then I suppose it is safe to say that I will not hear you using any of them again?"

Draco nodded again, slowly this time so that he looked unwilling.

"As for you, Fred, stop it! You're not helping matters. I won't let Dray abuse you, and I won't let you abuse him. Now let go of him, and go bother your twin."

Arileif and Draco left the room to escape the chatter, and then made their way to the kitchens so that Draco could get something to eat.

"Thanks for doing that, Dray." She said softly. "I know adjusting to all this must be hard for you, but you're making it look easy."

Draco shifted uncomfortably. "In some ways it is easy. I never liked any of the Weasleys, but I never shared my father's opinions on blood purity either."

"So, how did pranking go?" She changed the subject, seeing that he wasn't happy with how the conversation was going.

"It was fun, actually. Fred told me about some sort of pranksters' map they used to have, and how they learned all the secret tunnels in Hogwarts from it. Apparently they gave it to Potter - sorry, Harry - a couple years ago."

They collapsed on the couch in their personal common room and were going to continue talking, but Caoimhe shooed them off to bed.

In the morning, they met in Arileif's rooms and trooped down for breakfast together. Arileif declared that she was a Hufflepuff for the day, so if they wanted to sit with her they'd have to be at the Hufflepuff table. Fred and George just shrugged and plopped down beside her, while Draco made of show of groaning and sitting as far from everyone around them as possible. He did his best to look pained and ill, and rather enjoyed the acting.

"Come on, Malfoy," Fred teased. "We don't have cooties, you know."

Draco sneered at them and turned away, sullenly eating while refusing to look at anyone.

Arileif sighed, and glared at Fred. He just grinned at her, and happily slung an arm around Ernie's shoulders.

"So, my fine fellow! Don't suppose you'd be up for a game of exploding snap later, hm?"

Ernie shrugged his arm off. "Not with you. I'm Hufflepuff, not stupid."

Fred spent the rest of dinner pouting while George pretended to console him. Ernie just rolled his eyes, and talked to Arileif. Draco ignored them all, but whispered in Arileif's ear as they were getting up, "Tell them to meet you in your quarters, and bring the rest. If we're going to be a group dedicated to whatever we're doing, we all should know."

Arileif glared at him, but her lips were twitching. She was fighting a smile. "Honestly, Dray - if you're in that bad a mood, go on up to our rooms! Chanda can look after me, she's been doing it for years."

Draco glared back, but slouched out of the room. Behind him, he heard Arileif quietly tell the other what he had told her to say. He smirked. This whole situation was endlessly amusing.

He was sprawled out asleep on the couch when the group of students stumbled noisily into the room. Delyth hushed them instantly, though too late, and pointed to where Caoimhe was sitting on the couch by his head and gently stroking his hair.

"He's exhausted." Delyth whispered.

"And awake." Draco muttered, sitting up. He winced as the light hit his eyes. "A herd of hippogriffs, that's what you sound like." He groaned.

"Sorry." Luna said softly. "We didn't mean to wake you."

Draco blinked away the glare in his eyes and sighed. "Well, I'm awake now, so we might as well get on with it." But he didn't get up.

Caoimhe moved away from his head, and Arileif sat down. She then pulled on his shoulder until he scooted up the couch so that his head was pillowed on her thigh, and began stroking his hair again.

"Mm - I'm not a cat, you know."

"No, you're a snake." She returned easily.

"You never pet me like that." Chanda grumbled.

They all ignored her.

"You'll put me back to sleep."

"No I won't - you're too involved in always knowing what's going on."

"Wouldn't count on it." He returned, but didn't make any further objections.

Ron gaped at the scene.

"Oh, really!" George started, exasperated.

"You know what-"

"-happened the other day."

"The whole bloody school knows by now."

"Why does this-"

"-still shock you?" Fred finished.

Draco smirked. "He doesn't think I'm human. Doesn't think I'm capable of anything other than insults and petty rivalry." He yawned, ruining his smirk.

Chanda purred. "Are you sure you are a snake? You look more like a cat every time I see you."

Draco glared at her as Hermione and Luna giggled.

Ron was stuttering.

"Right, so, first things first." Arileif began. "Draco is on our side. He has to still be kind of mean in public, but he's going to treat you all like normal people in private. In return, you are going to be tolerant of his behavior in public, and treat him like a normal person in private. Understand? He's one of us. He gets treated like one of us."

Ron looked ready to object, but wisely didn't. Harry also didn't look too sure of this development, but he also said nothing.

"That said, we have to define exactly what we are. Fred and George met my uncle - and Dray too, but he was barely conscious at the time, so I don't know if it really counts - and he gave them a job. It's not something that can be shared lightly, so let's just say that they are working for him on a couple things. But he also aske dif they would be willing to be his eyes and ears, and prank Dumbledore mercilessly."

"Which we are happy to do, naturally." George chimed in.

"There's always things that we can do to be useful." Arileif continued, even if it's just keep our eyes on the new ministry plant.

Harry frowned. "What?"

"Ministry is putting another DADA teacher here to replace Umbridge." Draco grumbled. "She'll be just as bad, if not worse."

"So, our original mission still stands?" Hermione asked. "Evict the ministry from Hogwarts?"

"Yes." Draco finally sat up. Instantly the end of the couch where his feet had been was claimed by the twins. He rolled his eyes. "We want to get rid of the new plant - show the ministry that this is still our school, and they have no business being here. But we also need to keep a close eye on him or her, because that plant is almost certainly being sent to monitor Ari and the Narnian involvement in Hogwarts. He or she will likely be poking their nose in places that it doesn't belong, and we can't have that. The takeover plan has to be kept secret for as long as possible."

Everyone nodded seriously.

"So," Fred started. "Do we have a name yet?"

"What?" Ernie asked.

"We need a secret-spy-organization-type-name-thing!" George told him happily. "And code-names. Forge and I are Mirror - Sir Draco's invention."

"A clever way of pointing out that they are identical without saying anything remotely related." Hermione sounded impressed.

Draco just nodded.

"But the rest of you need names too." George continued happily, as if Hermione had never spoken. "Draco already rejected blondie, so that's out. Any ideas, anyone?"

"Star." Arileif said immediately. "For Luna."

Luna beamed at her.

"Sure." Ron said. "Why?"

"I knew a star once - she came down to teach me about light magics, but went back to the skies long ago - and Luna reminds me of her."

"...You knew a _star_? _"_

"Yes? Is that weird?"

"Stars aren't alive." Ron told her.

"They are in Narnia." She informed him.

"Ok then." Fred said. "That's cool."

Arileif shrugged. "They're just people. Not much different from you and me, except they kind of sound wise and dreamy most of the time, and they glow."

"...Right. Not much difference there at all." Ron grumbled.

Hermione whacked him.

By the end of the night, Harry was dubbed Racoon (for his glasses and penchant for finding/causing trouble), Hermione was Owl (for her learning and bookwormness), Ron was Flame (for his hair and temper), Ernie was Fish (because no one could think of anything except Hermione, and all she could think of was Puffer fish - which was rather obvious), and Chanda was Black (for obvious reasons). King Edmund and Arileif were eventually dubbed Top-Dog and Mob-Boss respectively, courtesy of a joking comment made by Hermione. They also came up with a few other code names for when they needed to talk about things behind people's backs. Percy was Lover-Boy because of his tendency to use imaginary girlfriends to keep out of trouble at the ministry. Dumbledore was Idiot, because of his name and - well, he wasn't exactly acting very smart. Narnia was Home-Base, thanks to Hermione's knowledge of muggle games and her insistence that no one would ever figure it out. Hogwarts was Four - because there were four founders and they couldn't think of anything else. And the Ministry was Viper-Nest, because - actually, that was rather self-explanatory.

All in all, they had a lot of fun. It wasn't really a terribly productive evening, except as some bonding and "accept that Draco is not totally evil" time for the group, but Arileif was content. She knew that they would all help her with anything they could if she needed them. And that was good enough. If they were able to have fun while they did it - well that was just bonus.

 **More stuff was supposed to happen in this chapter. More stuff didn't happen. I blame flying monkeys, because flying monkeys cause at least 78% of my problems. And I should go to bed now, before it gets even later and my brain makes me be even weirder.**


	7. Manners

**And in this chapter we find out whether Dumbledore was dumb enough to try breaking into Edmund's new office while the king was away (not much of a mystery, that - we all know he will!), as well as just what traps George and Arileif set in his quarters!**

 **Also, I realized that I forgot to include Draco's code name in the list last chapter. wordsareawesome, I may have to take your advice and sic Chanda on the bothersome flying monkeys that are messing with my brain! So, Draco's nickname will be included in this chapter somehow. Not sure how. I'll figure it out.**

 **Just a reminder of all the code names/words so far - as much for my sake as yours, since they will be used heavily in the remainder of the story. Unless I forget.**

 **Fred and George = Mirror. That applies to either or both of them.**

 **Luna = Star.**

 **Harry = Raccoon.**

 **Hermione = Owl.**

 **Ron = Flame.**

 **Ernie = Fish.**

 **Chanda = Black.**

 **Edmund = Top-Dog.**

 **Arileif = Mob-Boss.**

 **Percy = Lover-Boy.**

 **Dumbledore = Idiot.**

 **Narnia = Home-Base.**

 **Hogwarts = Four.**

 **Ministry = Viper-Nest.**

 **We will be adding a couple in this chapter, so I'll put up a new list at the beginning of the next chapter. ;)**

In the middle of the night, the whole castle was suddenly woken by loud crashes, squeals, and animal noises coming from the passage nearest the Headmaster's office. The odd assortment of teenagers who were passed out throughout Arileif's quarters all jerked awake as well.

"What was that?" Hermione worried, already wide awake.

"Urgh." Ron grunted eloquently.

Fred wiped at his eyes and grinned sleepily. "Either Peeves is being extra obnoxious tonight, or Idiot tripped the alarm system Draco and I set up by the gargoyle." He yawned widely. "Somebody should be heading up to find out what happened, and he'll be in a rather embarrassing situation if he's caught." He yawned again, then continued. "Might as well go back to sleep."

Ernie blearily rubbed at his own eyes as well. "How did we end up asleep in here?"

Delyth floated through with a glass of water, which she handed to Draco. The two dryads liked him a great deal already, but even if they had disliked him they would have done anything for him after he saved their princess. "I believe you stayed up talking and laughing together until Chanda was the only one awake."

"How come he gets water?" Ron asked, petulantly.

"Because he is a nice, polite boy." Delyth returned.

Ron pouted, and Draco smirked at him. Ron's pout turned to an evil grin, and Draco started to look slightly less smug.

"Mr. Manners." He proclaimed.

"...I beg your pardon?" Draco responded, sounding a little bewildered.

"See? That right there. That's why you are Mr. Manners."

"Too long." Fred decided. "Just Manners should do."

Despite half-hearted protests from Draco, everyone else agreed.

"Cheer up, Dray." Arileif told him happily. "At least it's better than 'blondie', don't you think?"

"Now out." Delyth started shooing the tired children away. "You all have classes tomorrow."

Arileif asked the castle for portraits that would take her friends straight to their rooms, and soon she and Draco were tumbling into their own beds. Chanda, however, took it upon herself to lie in the doorway between their rooms. That way she could make sure both of them were safe.

The next morning, the whole group sat together at the Ravenclaw table. Fred and George had been up and about early despite their late night, and were happy to report that the passage by the gargoyle was covered in color. Dumbledore would definitely resemble a rainbow, they said. But they also had less happy news.

"New gal from the Viper-Nest is here." Fred reported grimly. "We're calling her Happy, cause she's the opposite."

Ernie joined them just in time to hear him, and snorted. "Great. Just what we need. Any sign of Idiot?"

"Not yet." Luna told him.

"He'd be smart to stay in today."

"Mm." Draco hummed noncommittally. "Not much chance. We call him Idiot for a reason."

Ernie snorted again.

Dumbledore marched into the Great Hall right then, to be greeted by rising levels of laughter. He was covered in various colors - it looked rather like paint had been splattered all over him. Peeves flew above him, cackling wildly.

"There was an old man from Hogwarts, who-"

"That's quite enough, Peeves." Dumbledore was trying (and mostly failing) to remain calm.

Peeves flew in circles around his head, still cackling.

"Peeves!" Arileif called loudly, standing. "That's enough. Leave the Headmaster alone."

Peeves peered at her and then shrieked. "No! No! Noooooooo!" He flew out of the room.

Everyone turned and stared at her in time to see Chanda stretch leisurely in front of her and the Weasley twins putting something away quickly behind her.

"What did you two do?" Hermione asked.

They blinked at her innocently. "Who, us? What on earth could we do to make Peeves afraid of us?"

Arileif raised an eyebrow. "I reckon that if there was anyone in all Four who could scare Peeves, it would be you two. Or Top-Dog, I guess."

The Headmaster was so flustered that he didn't even blink at Peeves rapid departure. He just proceeded to the Head Table, and sat down heavily in his old seat. The fierce centaur glared at him, and he quickly stood and scrambled into a different seat.

"Headmaster!" The woman from the Ministry said sternly. "Whatever is this _beast_ doing in Hogwarts? I trust that this situation will be rectified immediately. And _what_ happened to you?"

"That would be Happy." George muttered.

"Nickname fits." Draco snorted.

The centaur bristled at the woman's tone, and turned a sharp glare on her. Fortunately, both Kings entered the Hall at that moment. Edmund was smirking.

"Ah, Albus. I see that you encountered my new security system while I was away. I trust that you will be able to provide me with a very good reason for trying to break into my office?"

"And _who_ are _you_?" Happy shrilled.

"Do we know her real name?" Arileif wondered.

The twins shrugged. "Nope. Don't care to, either. Reckon we'll find out soon enough."

Edmund paused, and looked at the new woman. "Ah. You must be Madame Taina, the new D.A.D.A. teacher. Allow me to introduce myself, and my brother. I am Edmund the Just, King of Narnia, Duke of Lantern Waste, and Knight of the Noble Order of the Table. My elder brother - Peter the Magnificent, King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Sir Wolfsbane, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion."

The woman paused and a sickly-sweet smile crept over her face. "Oh, of _course_ , your majesty. I have heard that the great kings of Narnia were at Hogwarts for a time, after Lady Umbridge tragically lost her mind and attacked students. May I offer my apologies for the whole _terrible_ situation. I trust that you are finding your stay at our historic school pleasant?"

Edmund nodded politely. "Indeed. The ministry has been most obliging, and has been graciously helping us to investigate this matter."

Peter strode past Edmund and took his usual seat, leaving his brother to the niceties. He nodded to the woman as he passed. "If you will excuse me, Madam Hackett. I am a very busy man, and have duties to attend to."

"Of course, your majesty." She simpered, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"...I think I am going to be sick." Arileif said faintly.

"Me too." Ernie muttered.

"Well, I guess we know what her plan is. Charm and flatter her way into the kings' confidence, and then report everything back to the Viper-Nest." Draco said simply. "They won't fall for it, of course."

"And I know what Uncle Edmund's plan is." Arilief sighed. "Keep her close enough to keep an eye on her, so that he knows exactly what she knows. Let her think she has him where she wants him, and then feed her false information." She rubbed her hands over her eyes miserably.

"Cheer up, Boss." Fred and George said together. "At least if she's flirting with him, she's not flirting with your dad."

"Not helping." Draco told them.

"Definitely not helping." Chanda purred. After Umbridge attacked Arileif, the whole school heard about how Chanda had spoken. With the cat out of the bag (pun intended) she was now expressing her opinion freely.

"What?" Ron asked. "It's gross, sure, but it's better."

Arileif looked at him. "Tell me, Ron. Would you really feel better if she was hitting on someone in _your_ family and decided to hit on, say Bill or Charlie, instead of your dad?"

At that, Ron looked slightly sick. "Ok, no."

"Yeah, didn't think so. And it's even worse, because Uncle Edmund is practically a second dad to me."

"Maybe we should just stop talking about this." Draco suggested.

"Good idea." Harry said, though he sounded slightly amused by the whole conversation.

"If that was laughter I just heard in your voice, you had better be prepared to be pranked by a set of twins." Arileif warned.

"Nope. No amusement here."

She glared at him. "Good. It's not funny."

"Well it actually kind of is. Not that she's flirting with him, I mean, but that she thinks it's going to do her any good." Ernie reasoned. "I'd love to see her face when she realizes she's been played."

"Seriously, can we stop talking about this?" Arileif all-but begged.

"Of _course_ , your majesty." Fred simpered, in an almost perfect imitation of the woman in question.

That was enough to set the whole group off into hysterical giggling.

The nearby Ravenclaws stared at them in bewilderment, but no one said anything. No one was going to mess with Arileif after the debacle with Umbridge. The few people who hated her were sufficiently scared, and everyone else was just a little cautious. She could probably get away with murder if she wanted. And, by extension, so could her friends.

When they went to their classes, Draco and Arileif were unhappy to find that their professors wouldn't let Draco take his classes with the Ravenclaws. Arileif might be exempt from all normal school rules, but Draco was not. He was a Slytherin, and a Slytherin he would remain. So they were told. Chanda threatened to bite the professors if they didn't let him do what he wanted, but both Arileif and Draco scolded her for it, though Draco also thanked her softly. So, disgruntled, they parted ways. Each felt the loss immediately, but neither one was in pain. They were not far enough apart for that, nor had they been apart for long enough.

Arileif decided that she would have a word with the castle and probably the Headmaster about this. Then she considered talking to Happy. If she could make the woman think that she trusted her, that might be helpful.

The rest of the day was more or less uneventful, until Hernmione came running into the Great Hall during dinner. The Slytherin of the group was notably absent from the Hufflepuff table, where the others were sitting. (Ernie had gotten to the Great Hall first, so he chose which table they sat at.) No one was worried, because dinner had only just begun. They assumed he had stopped to drop something off in his room on the way down. As soon as Hermione saw Arileif, she started yelling.

"Arileif! Arileif! Come quick! Manners is in trouble!"

Arileif leapt to her feet and scanned the Head Table. On seeing that the new professor was absent, she asked - yelling, of course, since the Gryffindor wasn't in talking-distance yet - "Happy?"

Hermione frantically shook her head. "No! It's - he - just come! I think it's bad!"

At that moment, Arileif gasped, and clutched her heart. It felt like someone had stabbed her with a knife. She gritted her teeth and finally bit her cheek in order to clear her head.

"He's off the grounds." She said clearly. "He's too far away. It's hurting us." She paused, and began firing off orders. "Raccoon, Owl, find Happy and keep an eye out for anyone that doesn't belong here. Use the Marauder's legacy." It took Harry a moment, but he quickly figured out that she was talking about the map. "Flame, tell Top-Dog - there's a passage in my quarters. Star, Fish, find my father. Get help from Raccoon if you need it. Mirror, you're with me." She paused. "And if anyone sees Draco, fill him in." She added, giving everyone meaningful looks. She had to mention Draco, or else it would be easy for anyone to figure out that the missing member of the group was "Manners".

Ron and Ernie looked confused, but everyone else seemed to get it.

They all ran out of the Great Hall, with the twins helping her. Draco was getting farther and farther away, and she was getting weaker. She had to get to him. Once they were out of sight of all the watching eyes, they split up and ran off to do their own tasks.

"You two better be excellent fliers." She told the twins tersely. "Cause that's the only way I can think of to follow wherever they've taken him."

"Only the best, Boss." George told her, but his light teasing didn't even reach his voice.

"Good."

"Let's just hope that back-up will be showing soon." Fred murmured worriedly.

* * *

Draco fought, but the men who had kidnapped him were far stronger than him, both physically and magically. Someone whispered the spell to stun him, but it didn't work. Well, not fully. He fell limp and could no longer fight. He was no longer aware of where he was or what was happening to him, save that he was getting farther and farther away from Arileif. He dimly felt her panic, and felt her reaching out to find him. He was aware that she was far more powerful than anyone knew. She was Narnian royalty, after all.

He felt her panic grow when she couldn't find him. Apparently his being mostly unconscious wasn't helping her tracking spell - or whatever it was. But he could feel that she was in pain, and that her pain grew as his own did with every moment that he moved farther away. He remembered what he had heard from his godfather about Occlumency and Legilimancy. He had never tried either of them, but figured now wasn't a bad time to start. He reached out - what was he reaching with? His mind? He was _unconscious_! - and tried to pull her pain away from her. It seemed to be working. Her pain was getting less, while his was growing exponentially.

Not the best solution he had ever come up with, he would freely admit. Still, it was better than letting her feel what he was now feeling.

* * *

Arileif gasped suddenly. "He's ok! He has to be, for now at least."

Fred, who was holding her carefully as he flew on his broom, eyed her curiously. "How do you know?"

"I don't know how he did it, but he stopped my pain." Was the simple answer.

The twins eyed each other. "He probably blocked you out of your bond."

"What makes you say that?"

George shrugged. "It's what we do when one of us is in pain. We don't usually want our twin to hurt too."

"Shit. Then he's got to be in even more pain." Arileif grumbled. Still, at least she could focus on finding him faster.

* * *

Draco opened his eyes weakly, staring about him at the room he was in. He found - to his surprise - that he recognized it. He was home. Well, not home. Home was wherever Arileif was. He was in Malfoy Manor.

"Come on, son." The not-so-soothing voice of his father goaded him. "Wake up."

Draco groaned in pain. "Arileif..." He whispered weakly.

"None of that now." Lucius told him sternly. "You're back where you belong, now. Those Narnians won't get you again."

Draco writhed a little, feeling like someone had a hand around his heart and was squeezing as hard as they could.

"Dad..." He groaned. "Can't. Hurts. Arileif - please!"

"Chin up, son. It'll pass, and then everything will be normal again. Once you've gotten over this "guardian" thing, you'll be starting classes at Durmstrang."

"No!" Draco managed to almost yell. "Without Ari...I'm gonna die!"

"Don't be so dramatic." Lucius reprimanded him, and laid a blanket over the boy. Draco was lying on the sofa in one of the many sitting rooms in the Manor.

"Not dramatic." The boy growled, and then shut his eyes. He was fully conscious now, and he had to figure out how to get away from his father.

"Father?" He whispered, making his voice as raspy as possible. "Can I - can I have some water?"

Lucius smiled. "Of course, son."

He turned and left the room, and Draco moved his hand to where his wand should be. It wasn't there. Ok, plan B. Carefully, he reached out with his mind again, pressing into the connection he shared with Arileif. He could feel the wards around the castle interfering, trying to block the connection, but he forced it through. Guessing that he was too weak to do that for long, Draco chose his words quickly, making sure he would waste no breath. Or, well, mental energy, since he wasn't exactly talking out loud.

 _"Ari. Malfoy Manor. Hurry."_

"Here you are, son." Lucius handed him a glass of water, which Draco was sure would be laced with some sort of sleeping draught. He took it anyway, and gulped it down. Sleep might be what preserved his sanity.

 **Wow, I ended up posting that a lot later than I intended to. I still know the main idea of the story, but I lost inspiration for the details along the way. Hopefully I will get the next update up in a much more timely fashion.**


	8. This is Going to be So Much Fun! (Not)

**Here's that list of code-names again. Sorry if I missed one that I added last chapter.**

 **Fred and George = Mirror. That applies to either or both of them.**

 **Luna = Star.**

 **Harry = Raccoon.**

 **Hermione = Owl.**

 **Ron = Flame.**

 **Ernie = Fish.**

 **Chanda = Black.**

 **Edmund = Top-Dog.**

 **Arileif = Mob-Boss.**

 **Percy = Lover-Boy.**

 **Dumbledore = Idiot.**

 **Narnia = Home-Base.**

 **Hogwarts = Four.**

 **Ministry = Viper-Nest.**

 **Draco = Manners**

 **New DADA professor = Happy**

Arileif, Fred, and George reached Malfoy Manor not long after Draco's message. Arileif had immediately cast her patronus, and relayed the message to her father. He would be there any moment, she knew - probably with Uncle Edmund and a hundred of their best men. It was just as well, she thought, though her heart was about to mutiny against her reason. She was going to have trouble getting into the Manor, what with the wards around it. She doubted that Mr. Malfoy had warded against fauns or mice, however. Once some of the Narnians were inside, it would be easier to get the wards down - or they could just bring Draco to her.

The pain she felt was less now that she was so close. As far as she could tell, Draco had been spelled unconscious - or maybe to sleep. Either way, he hadn't responded when she tried to answer him after he spoke to her.

"We have to wait for your father." Fred told her.

Arileif shook her head. "I don't know how long that will take. I imagine he'll be here as soon as he can, but I don't know when that will be. Draco isn't responding, and we're both getting weaker. If this had happened a year from now, we'd have been fine - but since the bond is still so new, it's terribly weak. It's stretched to the breaking point, but it can't actually break - so it's hurting us. It could kill us both if it goes on long enough. I need to get to Draco _now_."

The twins exchanged a glance. "I'm sure that it hurts, boss, but you can't just barge in there. You're weak, and we're worried. None of us are in top form. We don't know what's in there, and we don't know if there is any way whoever took him can use Draco against us." Fred told her carefully.

"You can't lose your head." George told her firmly. "It's no use charging in to save him and getting yourself killed. Better to wait a little, and see what happens."

Arileif glared at them, and then subsided. "Oh, I know you're right. But he's _right there_ , just out of reach, and all I can think about is getting to him..."

Fred and George enclosed her in a cage made of their arms, and hugged her between them. "It'll be fine. Your dad's got this. And your uncle. And I imagine he can be terrifying if he wants to."

They grinned suddenly. "Look on the bright side-"

"-you've been attacked by having your guardian removed-"

"-which means your uncle has even more to use against the ministry. Besides which-"

"-Malfoy senior did the attacking-"

"-so he's basically just condemned himself. And that means-"

"-a certain snake-faced bastard we all hate will have one less supporter-"

"-and considerably less funding!"

"You must be feeling better." She mused, taking in their twin talk and translating it so that her tired mind could understand.

It didn't take much longer before the kings got there. A sort of portal opened and well over a hundred Narnians stepped out. Arileif mused that she had underestimated the force that the High King could mobilize in a half hour.

"He is inside this building?" Peter confirmed with his daughter.

"I can feel him." She told him. "Just inside. But the wards...I can't get to him, and it's driving me mad!" She broke into tears and collapsed in her father's arms.

Peter glanced at Edmund. "Bring them down."

Edmund nodded. He faced the manor, right on the edge of the wards that were keeping him out, and raised his hands.

Now, the twins knew that there was a history of magic in Narnia, and that Arileif's family was magical. However, they had yet to see any evidence of that - besides a strangely commanding presence when one of the kings was dealing with Dumbledore. Unlike the wizards and witches around them, they did not use magic for simple, every-day things. So they watched with interest, wondering how good a curse-breaker King Edmund was. He had to be good to have any hope of breaking into one of the most warded places in Great Britain.

To their surprise, however, Edmund did not begin carefully stripping layer after layer of wards. He did not unravel strands of magic gently, mindful of setting something off. They had seen Bill at work, and knew what curse-breaking looked like.

Edmund simply raised his hands, and glared at the air in front of him, where the wards were shimmering. (Usually they would be invisible, but the presence of so many strangers right beside them caused them to shimmer slightly.) After a moment, he spoke.

"We are Edmund the Just - by the gift of Aslan, by election, and by conquest, King over Narnia under our royal brother the High King, Lord under him of Cair Paravel, Second Emperor of the Lone Islands, and Duke of Lantern Waste. We here-by exercise the rights given to the kings of old, and claim lordship over this realm. In return, we swear protection and aid in the fight against one Tom Marvelo Riddle, who calls himself by the name of Lord Voldemort. As authority and ruler of this realm, we command all magic that blocks or hinders our progress into this place to be considered null and void - powerless. Moreover, we command any magic considered dark, any magic with intent to harm, and any benign magic that may cause harm to cease its workings. This it the royal command of a King of Narnia - so it shall be!"

With a sound like a gun-shot - not that the twins knew what that was - the wards disappeared. They did not fall, they were not unraveled, they simply ceased to exist.

The manor beyond trembled with the effect of Edmund's words. The king, however, was a little worse for wear. He sagged, and would have fallen had the twins not rushed forward to catch him.

He smiled wanly at them, before saying wearily to his brother, "Now I see why you had to sleep for days when you used that word against the dragon."

Peter nodded. "Just don't copy me. We both know you have more mental strength than I do. Besides, I'll need you in the backlash this will cause."

Edmund shut his eyes. "If I'm not awake, just send for Percy. He knows everything I know, and can delegate almost as well as you can." There was a hint of amusement in his voice, but then he was breathing deeply.

Peter gave an order over his shoulder, and a centaur came and took his king back through the portal. Peter turned to the twins, then.

"I want you to keep close to Arileif. My brother has destroyed any active magic within that place, but not the wielders. Spells may well start flying, and the kinds of magic my men use will be hard pressed to defend both themselves and my daughter. You must protect her as best you can. I would command her to remain outside, but I know that she will not."

Fred nodded seriously, while George slung an arm around Arileif. "Absolutely, your majesty. We'll keep her safe." They chimed together.

He smiled worriedly at them, his mind clearly already on other matters. Fred wondered absently why so many people wanted power - it must be exhausting. It certainly looked it.

The storming of the manor went smoothly to start. Several abused house elves watched them pass, but did not interfere. They had felt the magic change around them, and knew instinctively that they had no authority - even to protect their masters - that could go against the power that collapsed the wards.

And then they encountered a pocket of Death Eaters. Fred and George cast shield after shield, even when they weren't needed. They knew it was overkill, but they figured that it was worth it.

Some of the Narnians fell to green lights that could only be killing curses, but most swarmed the enemy, leveling them with spear, sword, and knife. The Death Eaters might have been formidable duelers, but they were not prepared to fight against "muggle" weapons. Every pocket of resistance they encountered was quickly overwhelmed. The High King's sword flamed, though it was not on fire, cutting through everyone in his path. A fell light shone around him, and his eyes were deadly.

Eventually they came to the room that held an unconscious Draco, and a cornered - therefore desperate - Lucius. Narcissa burst into the room in time to see the man threaten his own son in an attempt to get away unharmed. She sent a spell at his back, preferring to lose her husband than her son. He fell, knocked out, and Arileif tore herself from Fred's restraining arms.

The twins ran forward with her, still shielding her. It was a good thing, too, for one deranged Bellatrix LeStrange was watching from the shadows. She shrieked out a curse, and only the overpowered shield the twins were holding stopped it from hitting the princess. Arileif was so focused on Draco that she was oblivious to her danger, and remained that way. Fred maintained the shield, and George sent a hex straight back at Bellatrix. It caught the witch by surprise, and she shrieked as she was suddenly paralyzed.

Narnian soldiers took her, Lucius, and Narcissa into custody, and Peter dropped onto the sofa beside his daughter, who was holding her guardian close. No one moved until he woke, close to an hour later. Her eyes were the first thing he saw, and he smiled.

"Bought time you started earning your keep." He joked, sleepily. The drug Lucius had given him was still working its way out of his system. "So far I've done all the saving around here."

With this assurance that Draco would be alright, Peter gave the order to move out. He knew that he had to get back to Hogwarts as soon as possible. Their plan had been exposed by Edmund's proclamation of lordship - it had been the right choice to make, and they would make it again in a heartbeat, but it did start their plans moving a little sooner than they were ready for. He had sent for Susan the moment that he and Edmund had set out after Draco, and he knew that she would be running interference with the ministry, but he really hoped that Edmund wouldn't be out of it for long. Susan was good, but she was more suited to the intricacies of court and maintaining awareness of the dealings of other rulers through their women. The outright verbal warfare - perhaps some physical warfare as well - that would be directed at her now was not her cup of tea. She could handle herself, of course, but it would be far better if she had some back-up. As it was, with Peter absent and Edmund unconscious, she would be seen as vulnerable.

Sure enough, when they returned to Hogwarts, he found the teachers at their wits end to get rid of the reporters that were swarming the great hall - never mind the ministry workers that were swarming the place. Cameras and magical microphones were pointed at him the moment he entered, and he immediately decided that his priority was to ensure that his daughter and her guardian were involved as little as possible. To that end, he looked at the twins over his shoulder.

"Get Boss" (it was just simpler to shorten Arileif's codename) "and Manners away from all this. Gather the minions, and check on Top-dog. If you see Lover-boy, send him my way."

Their eyes bugged - they had been unaware that Arileif told him about their nicknames - and then they grinned. "Sir, yes sir. And I believe you have just named our little group."

Fred slung an arm around Arileif, and pointed his wand at the crowd around them. A number of minor repulsion charms had people scrambling out of the way - wondering why they were moving. George took charge of Draco, and joined them - though he focused his efforts on charms to disguise exactly who was being hurried from the room, and to prevent anyone asking the small group any questions. Between the two, they were soon out of the hall and running to find the others.

Arileif took charge. "Manners will come with me to find Uncle Ed. You two go find raccoon and use the marauders legacy to track down Lover-boy, Happy, and the rest of the minions. Keep an eye on Happy - I have a feeling she will be up to no good."

They parted ways.

In the Great Hall, Peter was pressing his way through the media to reach his sister. She looked calm and collected as she dealt with ministry workers, but he knew her tells. Every now and again she was brushing a strand of hair out of her face with her left hand - she was annoyed. Her voice, rather than it's usual, sweet tone, was cool and polite - she was carefully controlling her actions. Her feet were firmly planted about a foot apart, instead of daintily placed together - she was bracing herself to an unpleasant task, and feeling completely out of her depth. And her crown wasn't settled squarely on her head, it was set a little farther back than normal. He almost groaned. That was really bad.

The ministry idiots obviously didn't know how close they were to death by irate queen.

Two centaurs came to his rescue, guarding him through the crowd - no one wanted to stare down an angry centaur, thank you very much - and he hurried to reach his sister before she lost her cool and became positively uncivil. That was always the beginning of the end.

"I grow tired of repeating myself, gentlemen. I have told you several times already that I have not been in the country. I have been in my own palace, arranging affairs for my people while my brothers have been absent. I do not know who would have the audacity to kidnap my niece's guardian - especially seeing as the bond had not fully formed - nor do I know what measures my brothers may have taken to ensure his safe return. I trust that they have my niece's best interests at heart, and that it all I need know."

"Surely you don't expect us to believe that the kings did not tell you anything when they summoned you here?" The minister of magic sneered.

Susan's eyes darkened, and Peter stepped up beside her. "This blatant disrespect for our sister has not gone unnoticed, nor shall it be tolerated. But please - question away. Never mind that even gracious queens are not immune to worry for loved ones. Did it never occur to you that our daughter's life was endangered by this mad plot to kidnap her guardian? Did it never occur to you to cease your harassment of a woman who's family was in danger? This is despicable. We find ourselves quite reluctant to treat with you, and glad indeed that our lordship over this land has been proclaimed. Clearly you," he glared at the minister, who quailed before him "are not fit for the position you hold. We hereby relieve you of the title Minister of Magic, to be replaced with a man we trust to act with the best interest of all people, magical and mundane, in this corner of the world - and indeed in the world at large. Until such time as a man may be appointed, we personally shall oversee the protection and ruling of these people you have failed to protect."

It was quite a long speech, and the entire hall was silent by the time he had finished - though cameras never ceased to flash.

He turned to the reporters. "Doubtless you all wish a statement for your respective employers. Therefore we are pleased to inform you that our daughter's guardian has been safely recovered. We gravely report that we have watched in horror as - even in the short time that we have been present at Hogwarts School - the world of magic begins to crumble beneath the weight of incompetent leadership, and the threat of one Tom Riddle, who sees fit to call himself Voldemort. In light of this, as well as the two attacks on our daughter and her guardian, we have exercised the right given to the royal family of Narnia long ago, and assumed lordship over these lands. If there are questions as to the validity of this claim, they may be directed to my adviser Tumnus. He will be joining us in a couple of days."

A belam of questions, accusations, and completely irrelevant statements met his ears. He threw his shoulders back, lifting his chin, and settling into what his daughter called "Shut the f*** up and listen to me because I'm the king and you're not" pose. (Of course, Susan always lectured her on her language, but Edmund encouraged her, so it was a losing battle.) Alternately, she called it his army general pose - but that was mostly to keep out of trouble when she didn't want a lecture from her aunt.

He stared out over the reporters until they fell silent. "We will answer three questions, and then we have business to take care of." He pointed to a woman in the front. She was wearing a line green outfit with fake fur around the cuffs and collar, glasses perched on the end of her nose, and bright red lipstick. Her nails were long and painted black, and made him think of claws. Altogether, he suspected that she was the worst vulture in the magical reporting world, and would be better dealt with sooner rather than later.

"The ministry's policy up till today has been to insist that You-Know-Who was destroyed years ago, and that the rumors of his return are preposterous. But you are openly proclaiming him a threat. What do you know that the rest of us don't?" She simpered up at him.

His stare was stony. "Nothing. We have seen no signs that any intelligent witch or wizard cannot easily recognize. The casting of the Dark Mark over the melee at the World Cup last two summers ago ought to have been warning to anyone. The activity of known Death Eaters and the transfers of money between certain vaults at Gringotts is further evidence. the blatant attack on Harry Potter during the Tri-Wizard Tournament last year, an attack which resulted in the death of a Hogwarts student, was the final evidence anyone should have required. Further, the testimony of Albus Dumbledore, who has long been a trusted advocate of the light and threat to Tom Riddle, ought to have done nothing but further convince the general public. Instead, the ministry has spent their time frantically trying to cover up Riddle's return, and discrediting both Dumbledore and Potter. The questions you are asking ought not to be if or even how Riddle has returned, but why the ministry was so desperate to hide it."

"What do you intend to do, now that you are in power?" The woman asked immediately, not waiting for Peter to call on anyone.

He paused. "Miss...?"

"Rita Skeeter, your highness."

"Ah. I believe, Miss Skeeter, that I have said I will only answer three questions. You will have forgotten this, of course, in the eagerness of a reporter to understand the current events - it is quite natural, and to be expected. However, given that I have promised only three answers, I think it only fair that - given the number of people with questions - no one should have an answer to more than any one question of theirs. Do you not agree?"

His tone was pleasant, but dangerous. The woman backed down, and he sincerely hoped that his obvious establishment of authority meant she would leave him and his family alone. Ignoring her, he pointed to another reporter. The man had long messy hair, and was wearing robes of a rather interesting yellow-green shade. His eyes were slightly crossed.

"Your name, sir?" He asked pleasantly.

"Lovegood." The man returned, and then asked - very seriously - "Is it true that the princess is guarded by mystical powers, which possess a person in order to gain a form? Is this not the guardian that was kidnapped? Why was this guardian unable to defend itself?"

Peter fought a smile. "You are young miss Luna's father, are you not?"

"Indeed."

"Ah. A very bright girl, destined for great things, I believe. I have not had the pleasure of frequent conversation with her, but find myself challenged with new views each of the rare opportunities I have to speak with her. As for your question - I am afraid that you are incorrect. The explanation of exactly what a royal guardian is could take a great deal of time, and would likely prove far more complicated that most people are willing to understand. To explain briefly, I would say that a person who risks their life to save one of the royal family is tested by an ancient magic set in place before thought or memory. If found pure, that person is then granted the position of guardian. There is no possession, nor are there any mystical powers - only a bond that forms and causes their dependence on and care for each other. This guardian is tasked with protecting the royal for as long as they live. It is an old tradition, that had nearly been forgotten."

He glanced over the crowd, and pointed at a young man in the back. He was waving his hand frantically, and did not bother to give him name when called upon - nor did he give Peter any time to ask.

"What exactly do you intend to do about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and who do you plan to appoint as the new minister of magic?"

"Now we get to it." Peter murmured to himself, then responded loudly, "I intend to crush Tom Riddle completely, with whatever force is necessary. While any witches or wizards that wish to join this fight will be welcome to do so, it will not be required. Lordship has been claimed, which makes it the responsibility of Narnia to see to the destruction of this false lord."

"And the minister of magic?" The young man demanded.

"I believe I said that I would answer three questions, as I have done. Furthermore, I will not disclose the man I would choose to appoint until I have spoken with him and know him willing to accept the position."

The young man looked disappointed, but several centaurs started clearing the hall at a gesture from their king. The reporters were given no alternative but to leave. With that headache taken care of - for the moment at least, Peter turned back to the ministry officials. He was delighted to see Percy standing a little awkwardly at the back of the pack, one of the twins beside him. (Peter idly thought that he simply had to come up with a way to tell the two apart.)

"Ah, good. I see that your brother found you." Peter began, ignoring the rest of the rabble for the moment. "Gred, if you would be so kind as to guide Queen Susan to where you left the Princess?" It wasn't really a question, and the twin instantly held out an arm for Susan.

"This way, your majesty."

She shot her brother a grateful - but worried - look as she left. Grateful because he had gotten her out of there, worried because he was now facing the vipers with only Percy to back him up.

"Susan." Peter called suddenly. "Do let me know the moment our brother returns from Narnia." His gaze was meaningful, and Susan understood.

"Of course."

He turned back to Percy, who had approached him confidently. The rest of the ministry workers were staring at him like he had grown extra appendages of some sort.

"Percy, I am glad that you are here. My brother Edmund has been forced to return to Narnia for the moment, to begin mustering the units that we will use against Riddle." Peter lied blatantly, not wanting the ministry idiots to know that his brother was in what effectively amounted to a coma induced by magical exhaustion. Percy already knew this, of course, so he knew what his king was doing. "Naturally, he recommended that you fill his role in the proceedings until he returns. You have a report for me, doubtless - I am most anxious to hear it. Your teams have all been mobilized?"

"Yes, sire. Though I must respectfully remind your majesty that I was promised more men to work with. Recent developments have occurred before King Edmund had found time to grant my request. We find our acquisition of the Gringotts vaults owned by known Death Eaters to be much hampered by this, among other things."

Peter nodded. "I had forgotten. Of course - you are my brother's right hand, and shall have whatever men you need. I take it that a contingent of dwarves is required?"

"Yes, your majesty. Dwarves, birds, mice, and squirrels are our particular needs at the moment. I would also ask that we be granted a small force of centaurs and dwarves to guard at-risk families of certain students - the first generation magicals, in particular."

Peter nodded. "It shall be done - I leave that to your judgment."

Percy continued his report. "One of my teams is sweeping Malfoy Manor as we speak - from their input so far, all dark or mildly threatening magics have either been destroyed of forced entirely from the premises. There is the matter of the dark items your royal brother was having me search out for destruction. None of these items were found in the Manor. There is, however, evidence to suggest that Riddle himself was in residence before the claim of lordship forced him out. His trail is difficult to follow, but we are tracing it as best as we can. Once we have a general location, we will sweep the area with cats and wolves."

Peter nodded. "Good. Anything else?"

"They have found traces of magic that would suggest at least one of the dark items we are searching for is in Riddle's possession. There is no reason to suspect he has more than one with him at the moment, however. That is all from the Manor. The ministry is another matter entirely."

"I had thought as much."

"The claim of lordship has thrown many of the workers into chaos, and most of the magical law department is resisting quite fiercely the idea of answering to Narnia. There appears to have been some argument among the Unspeakables that my contacts were unable to solve, and the time room, space room, and room of dangerous minds have all been sealed from the inside by those who partook in this...disagreement. The hall of prophecies has also been sealed. This is proving most problematic, as we are taking great pains not to provoke any actual fighting, and therefore find ourselves sealed away indefinitely from several important artifacts that we were to secure. The hall of records has also been sealed - fortunately, we were able to remove the documentation of the old treaty before this occurred."

"And the Death Eater plants?"

Percy looked uncomfortable. "Ah, now that is a tricky situation. They have all been apprehended, but are seen as benign and innocent by their coworkers. This is posing a bit of a problem, as multiple people are demanding their release. Due to the sensitive state of affairs, information on the reason for their seizure has not been made public, though each has been privately informed of their crimes and the evidence against them. There are some few, I am afraid, who we were unable to compile appropriate evidence against. These ones we are holding temporarily in the ministers office - seeing as it is the most warded place outside the department of mysteries - but cannot legally hold for much longer. They will come out of this smelling like roses, if we cannot prove their guilt."

"Doubtless Edmund had a contingency plan for that." Peter mused. "But I don't know what it was."

Percy nodded. "He did indeed, but it was only in the beginning stages. He had not anticipated the claim to be made so soon."

"And it would not have been, had not it been necessary in order to reclaim my daughter's guardian. Very well, continue with this plan. You shall have your reinforcements, which I daresay will improve the situation vastly, knowing your ingenuity. But now that things are out in the open, you must take some time with your family to sort loyalties out. For all they know, you still side with our pompous ex-minister. When you return, we shall have more to discuss."

Percy bowed, and turned away. There was more that they could have talked about then and there, but it was better for some things to be unsaid while they still had such company. The little show they had just put on - while all the information discussed was true - was mostly just to demonstrate how little power the old legislation still had, and how efficient and effective the Narnians were. Peter did not want to deal with some sort of uprising from the people he was trying to protect, and figured that a show of power was politically a wise move.

Now, he turned to face the rest of the vipers. With an inaudible sigh, he braced himself.

 _This is going to be so much fun._ He thought sarcastically.


End file.
